DRAG OUT
by JeeLittlebee13
Summary: Nobody can give you freedom and nobody can give you equality or justice. Race AU! HUNHAN! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1 : He's Back

_Krak!_

"Argh!..." Baekhyun meringis saat pergelangan tangannya dipatahkan secara paksa. Membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan bulir air mata yang keluar begitu saja.

 _Bugh!_

Baekhyun tersungkur saat orang-orang keji itu dengan tidak berprikemanusiaanya menendang perutnya, mengakibatkan darah segar keluar dari rongga mulutnya.

"Masih tak mau buka mulut, hm?" ancam seorang pria yang dengan wajah bengisnya beralih menjambak rambut hitam Baekhyun membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun menyeringai, mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku bersumpah ... tidak akan mengatakan sepatah katapun pada bajingan sepertimu!"

"BRENGSEK!"

 _Bugh!_

Kembali, pria itu menendang perut Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Menendangnya berkali-kali seolah Baekhyun tidak memiliki rasa sakit akibat dari tendangannya.

"Kau tahu— _uhuk_!" Baekhyun mencoba keras untuk bicara meskipun mulutnya tanpa henti mengeluarkan darah segar belum lagi perut dan tulang punggungnya yang mulai mati rasa. Ia kembali menyeringai, menantang pria tampan berwajah iblis yang terus menyiksanya selama tiga hari terakhir ini. "Meskipun aku mati di tanganmu sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya!" Baekhyun tertawa mengejek. "Justru kau yang rugi jika aku mati sekarang ini!"

Pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk menahan amarah untuk tidak membunuh Baekhyun detik ini juga.

"Kau benar! Aku sangat rugi jika aku membunuh orang yang tidak takut mati sepertimu, Byun Baekhyun!"

" _Hah_! Syukurlah, jika kau menyadarinya." Baekhyun terengah. Kemudian, ia terlentang menatap langit gudang dimana tempatnya di sekap tak menyadari jika sekumpulan pria berbadan besar dan kekar sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Termasuk orang yang tanpa henti terus menyiksanya. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, tanpa sadar ia kembali menangis. Menangis karena rasa sakit akibat luka dan memar yang ia dapat dan menangis akibat rasa cemas yang terus merumbuk menghantui hatinya.

" _Mianhae_ ... _Jeongmall mianhae_ , Luhan-ie~" sesalnya memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menikmati setiap aliran darah segar yang keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Drag Out_**

 _\- He's Back -_

 ** _Dia_** _pergi karena suatu alasan_

 _Dan,_

 ** _Dia_** _kembali untuk_ _ **keluarga**_ _yang_ _sudah lama ia tinggalkan_

 _Meskipun,_

 ** _Semua sudah berubah_**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Daehyun-ah, apa kau masih belum menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun?" tanya sosok pemuda cantik yang sudah tiga hari ini hampir tidak tidur dan mengabaikan rasa kantuk serta tubuhnya yang terasa pegal bukan main.

"Luhan-ie, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Lihatlah, kedua lingkar matamu sudah menghitam dan kantung matamu sudah membengkak." Saran Jiyoung, menghampiri Daehyun dan Luhan - _sosok pemuda cantik_ \- yang sedang duduk di meja kerja yang berada di markas mereka. Jiyoung menarik kursi kosong yang berada di samping Daehyun dan duduk di samping pemuda tampan itu.

"Jiyoung _hyung_ benar _hyung_. Istirahat-lah! Aku akan tetap mencari keberadaan Baek _hyung_!" Daehyun tersenyum seraya mengelus surai Luhan. Luhan merengut, bermaksud untuk merajuk.

" _Aniyo_! Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat jika kita saja tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun diluar sana?!" Luhan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya agar kedua orang yang terus-menerus menyuruhnya untuk istirahat berhenti membujuknya. "Aku tidak bisa tenang jika masih belum mendengar kabar Baekhyun~" lirih Luhan cemas.

"Lu, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Apa kau lupa jika nanti malam kau harus balapan?" ingat Jiyoung yang membuat Luhan mendesah sebal.

"Menyebalkan!" dengus Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak membanting kursi yang sedang ia duduki. "Aku tidak bisa fokus jika tidak ada Baekhyun sekarang! Aku juga ingin membantumu dan Daehyun, _hyung_!"

"Lu, aku dan Daehyun masih bisa mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus tetap ikut nanti malam, demi Baekhyun."

" _Hyung_! Dan, sampai kapan aku harus mengatakan padamu? Aku tidak bisa jika tidak ada Baekhyun. Dia sedang dalam bahaya _hyung_!" Luhan memotong ucapan Jiyoung dengan geram. "Terserah apa mau kalian!"

"Kau tidak harus ikut balapan malam ini, Lu!" seru sebuah suara tegas yang sudah mereka ketahui siapa pemiliknya yang membuat Luhan seketika menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak meninggalkan tempat kerja mereka.

"Kris?" pekik Luhan setelah membalikkan badannya dan menatap pemuda tinggi berbadan kekar diikuti seorang pemuda asing berwajah datar dan dingin di belakangnya.

"Kau bercanda?" sinis Jiyoung tak percaya. Kris mengulas senyum.

"Kau bisa mencari Baekhyun, Lu!" Kris berucap dan mengabaikan geraman kesal yang keluar dari belah bibir Jiyoung.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengijinkannya!" seru Jiyoung beralih menatap tajam pada Kris. "Kau sama saja menyerahkan nyawa Luhan. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan menggantikannya? Aku? Kau? Jangan bercanda di saat situasi sulit seperti ini!"

"Sehun yang akan menggantikan Luhan!"

"Siapa?" pekik Luhan saat Kris menyebutkan nama asing di depan ketiganya. "Siapa yang kau bawa?"

"Mungkin dia tidak sehebatmu, Lu. Tapi, kemampuannya setara dengan Baekhyun!" balas Kris datar.

" _Ck_! Aku tidak menyangka kau dengan mudahnya membawa orang asing untuk menggantikan _pro_ sepertiku! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" balas Luhan arogan. "Aku akan tetap balapan dan memenangkan hadiahnya. Dan setelah itu aku akan mencari Baekhyun tanpa menunggu kesepakatan dari kalian, aku sudah muak!"

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya Lu!"

"AKU BISA!" bantah Luhan menatap Kris yang masih menatapnya tak berekspresi. "Awalnya aku tidak memperdulikan balapan ini karena ketidak-adaannya Baekhyuni, tapi setelah melihatmu membawa orang asing aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Aku tidak mau taruhan kita nantinya hancur hanya karena kau membawa orang baru!"

"Lu, kau sedang kacau dan kau tidak akan bisa fokus saat balapan. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. Cukup pada Baekhyun, tidak padamu! Aku mohon, Lu. Percayalah padaku, tidakkah kau ingin mencari Baekhyun? Ini sudah tiga hari, Baekhyun pasti menunggu kita. Jika Sehun menggantikanmu, setidaknya kau bisa ikut Daehyun dan Jiyoung untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun!" Kris masih mencoba untuk membujuk Luhan yang tengah menimbang setiap ucapan Kris yang terdengar masuk akal. Luhan menghela nafas.

" _Huft_! ... Asalkan tidak menyentuh mobilku!" balas Luhan kemudian meninggalkan teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Kris tersenyum atas keputusan Luhan.

"Aku tidak percaya, kau membiarkan Luhan berada dalam bahaya!" sinis Jiyoung tak habis pikir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja _hyung_. Lagi pula, ada kau dan Daehyun yang menjaganya!" balas Kris datar.

"Tanpa kau mengatakannya pun, aku sudah tahu!" Jiyoung berdiri dari tempat duduknya seraya mendorong kursinya dengan kasar. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Kris saat berjalan melewati pemuda jakung itu.

"Daehyun-ah! Bisa kau antar Sehun untuk melihat mobil yang kita miliki?" pinta Kris pada Daehyun yang sedari tadi memang hanya diam dan tak menanggapi atas keputusan Kris yang sepihak itu. Daehyun menghela nafas.

"Darimana kau memungutnya? Merepotkan, _kajja_! Ikutlah denganku!" Daehyung berjalan mendahului orang yang dibawa Kris agar mengikutinya.

"Ikutlah! Mereka tidak akan melupakanmu lama-lama!" titah Kris yang hanya ditanggapi datar oleh pemuda pucat itu.

" _Arra_!" balasnya singkat dan berjalan mengikuti Daehyun menuju garasi mereka.

"Kau bisa memilih semua mobil disini kecuali mobil itu dan itu!" ujar Daehyun jengah seraya menunjuk mobil _Ford GT40_ yang bersisihan dengan mobil _Bentley Speed_ yang dilarang keras digunakan oleh pemuda tampan yang bernama Sehun, atau Oh Sehun lebih lengkapnya.

"Apa mobil itu milik pria cantik yang menolak kehadiranku?" tanya Sehun datar. Daehyun tertawa mengejek.

"Tidak hanya pria cantik itu yang menolak kehadiranmu. Aku adalah orang teratas disini yang sangat sangat jengah melihat wajah datarmu!" Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membiasakannya."

" _Mworago_? Dengar baik-baik tuan datar, jika Baekhyun nanti kembali aku sendiri yang akan mengusirmu dari keluargaku!" Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Dan dengar baik-baik tuan teknisi, kau adalah orang pertama yang nantinya akan memohon agar aku tetap berada disini!"

" _Cih_! Percaya diri sekali!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

"Lagi pula, darimana Kris bisa mendapatkan orang sepertimu?"

"Ceritanya rumit!" balas Sehun seraya mengitari semua mobil yang ada di garasi, sementara Daehyun hanya menatapnya sebal.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menggunakan mobil ini!" Sehun menatap mobil _Bentley Speed_ yang tak lain adalah milik Luhan. "Kenapa dia melarangnya?"

" _Ceritanya rumit_!" balas Daehyun meng- _copy_ ucapan Sehun sebelumnya yang membuat Sehun sekilas menatapnya dan memandangnya tak percaya.

" _Okay_ , karena aku tidak diijinkan menggunakan _Bentley Speed_. Apa boleh aku menggunakan _Mustang_ ini?" tanya Sehun menatap Daehyun. Daehyun menarik nafas dan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedang berada di samping mobil bermerk _Mustang GT500_. Daehyun membuka kap mesin _Mustang_ itu, kemudian ia menatap Sehun penuh arti.

"Siapa pemilik mobil ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Awalnya Luhan, tapi ia kalah taruhan denganku. Jadi, mobil ini resmi menjadi milikku!" jawab Daehyun. Sehun meneliti setiap spesifikasi mesin yang ada di dalam mobil keluaran 2013 itu.

"Kalah taruhan?" Sehun memincingkan matanya menatap Daehyun tak paham. Daehyun tersenyum kecil.

"Setiap orang seperti kami, mobil yang kami miliki pasti memiliki sejarah yang berbeda."

" _Hm_ , mesin V8 yang berkapasitas 5.8 liter, itu berarti tenaganya 650hp torsinya mungkin sekitar 855 Nm. _Wow_! Aku tidak menyangka mobil 2013 ini, mesinnya masih terlihat baru, apa mobil ini jarang dipakai? Dengan kecepatan max 322 km/h, mungkin aku bisa menang dalam waktu kurang dari 8 menit dalam jarak sekitar 4 mil!" gumam Sehun yang dihadiahi tatapan curiga dari Daehyun.

"Sebenarnya, siapa dirimu?" tanya Daehyun memincingkan kedua matanya membuat Sehun seketika menatapnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Tak perlu dipasangkan _nos_ -pun aku bisa menang!" ujarnya seraya menatap Daehyun dalam. "Aku sudah bilang, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan memohon padaku untuk tetap tinggal. Dan, aku sudah menunggu pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutmu. Karena sungguh, sedari tadi yang aku dapat saat masuk tempat kumuh ini hanyalah umpatan rendahan!"

" _Shit_! Aku tanya, siapa dirimu?!" Daehyun menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring.

"Apa kau lupa padaku, Daehyun-ssi?" tanya Sehun penuh teka-teki yang membuat Daehyun seketika mengepalkan kedua tangannya tak sabar. "Kau masih belum berubah, masih tidak sabaran dan belum bisa mengontrol emosimu. Bahkan, aku tidak menyangka jika hanya Kris _hyung_ yang mengingatku bahkan Jiyoung _hyung_ saja melihatku seperti musuhnya."

"Kris _hyung_? Jiyoung _hyung_?" Daehyun berfikir sejenak. Sehun berdecak sebal. "Tidak ada orang luar yang memanggil Jiyoung _hyung_ dengan nama kecilnya."

" _Aish_! Sudahlah, lupakan! Aku tidak mau mengingatkanmu!" Sehun mengabaikan Daehyun yang tengah berfikir keras sementara Sehun mencoba untuk mengotak-atik mesin mobil yang akan ia gunakan untuk balapan tiga jam dari sekarang.

" _Omo_!" pekik Daehyun tiba-tiba yang membuat seulas senyum Sehun diam-diam. "Yak! Kau! Jangan bilang—kau!" Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Sehun secara paksa, mencekram kedua bahu Sehun dan menatapnya antusias. " _Omo_! Kenapa kau sudah besar?" tanya Daehyun yang membuat Sehun berdecak malas.

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Sehun tersenyum miring sementara Daehyun langsung membawa Sehun kepelukannya.

" _Aigoo_ , aku benar-benar tidak menyangka _uri_ Sehunie sudah besar dan tampan seperti ini. Yak! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, bodoh?"

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ , _hyung,_ lepas _hyung_ , aku tidak bisa bernafas!" pinta Sehun yang langsung dituruti oleh Daehyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Daehyun cemas membuat Sehun menggerutu seketika.

"Tadi saja, kau menghinaku. Sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Aish_ , suruh siapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Aku tidak tahu jika kau bertambah tampan seperti ini. Bahkan, wajahmu saja tak kalah dinginnya dengan si naga itu!" Sehun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Daehyun itu.

" _Yak_ , _hyung_ tidakkah tadi kau mendengar Kris _hyung_ memanggil namaku?" Daehyung berdecak.

"Siapa yang mengira jika itu si bodoh Oh Sehun?"

" _Yak_ , _hyung_! Apa kau tidak lelah terus mengataiku?"

" _Arraseo_ , _arraseo_. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Kau seperti di telan bumi selama tujuh tahun ini."

" _Nde_ , bahkan selama tujuh tahun ini kalian bertiga sudah mendapatkan penggantiku bahkan sampai melupakanku!"

" _Aniyo_! Itu tidak benar, aku terlalu pangling melihat perubahanmu. Apa kau operasi plastik?" Sehun menatap Daehyun bertambah kesal yang dengan tampang bodohnya meraba-raba wajah Sehun, meneliti setiap _inch_ rahang tegas adiknya.

" _Hyung,_ jangan mengatakan hal konyol!" Sehun menghempaskan tangan Daehyun yang semakin gila menggerayangi wajah tampannya.

" _Arra_! Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Yifan?" Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya yang tengah meneliti _piston_ yang ada di dalam _Mustang_ itu. Ia menatap Daehyun serius.

"Aku rasa dia diam-diam mencariku."

" _Mwo_?"

"Kami bertemu di bar semalam. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Hanya memohon agar aku kembali pada _Racedie_. Aku sendiri terkejut melihat reaksi kau dan Jiyoung _hyung_ , terlebih pria cantik itu. Aku tidak tahu jika kalian sedang ada masalah. Mungkin, karena itu Kris _hyung_ , diam-diam mencariku!"

"Kau benar. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami? Terutama, padaku dan Jiyoung _hyung_?"

"Entahlah _hyung_!"

" _Aish_ , sudahlah. Aku senang kau kembali!" Daehyun menepuk pundak Sehun yang membuat Sehun mengulas senyum tampan.

"Oya, _hyung_! Siapa orang baru itu?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu. Daehyun tersenyum.

"Setelah kepergianmu, keluarga kita benar-benar berantakan. _Racedie_ benar-benar mengalami kehancuran. Kita bertiga sering bertengkar, terlebih pemasukan kita yang hampir tidak pernah ada. Dan, musuh semakin bertebaran dimana-mana!" nada bicara Daehyun merendah, seketika membuat Sehun merasa bersalah karenanya.

" _Mianhae hyung_. Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku harap kau tidak membenciku."

" _Eyy_ , _aniyo_! Aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku tahu betul bagaimana keadaanmu waktu itu. Lagi pula, satu tahun kemudian kita bertiga menemukan harta karun!" Daehyun menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya menatap Sehun senang. "Kau tahu pria cantik tadi? Dia seperti segalanya untuk kami. Dia sangat hebat dalam segala bidang, balapan, bersenjata, menyamar, menghasut, dia bisa melakukan segalanya bersama dengan teman kecilnya tentu saja."

"Benarkah? Dilihat dari wajahnya tidak begitu menyakinkan."

"Itu karena kau belum mengenalnya. Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang konsisten tapi, dia sedikit arogan dan egois jika menyangkut _Racedie_ atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan apa yang dia suka. Tapi, sungguh dia adalah orang yang penyayang dan menyenangkan. Kau tahu, rata-rata semua mobil mewah ini? Hampir separuh dari 15 mobil ini, Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mendapatkannya."

"Jadi, namanya Luhan dan Baekhyun?"

" _Nde_ , orang yang kau sebut pria cantik itu namanya Xi Luhan, dia _ace_ kami." Sehun mengangguk paham. "Sudah tujuh tahun banyak yang berubah Sehunie. Kekuasaan, musuh, uang semua terhampar di depan mata. Namun juga, nyawamu yang menjadi taruhannya."

"Maksud _hyung_?" Daehyun tersenyum penuh arti namun dibalik senyum itu mengandung sebuah senyum sendu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada mesin _Mustang_ yang terpapang apik di depannya.

"Cobalah mobil ini. Kau harus bisa menyesuaikannya bukan?"

" _Hyung_ , jawab pertanyaanku!" Sehun menahan tangan Daehyun yang hendak melangkah meninggalkanya seolah ia menhindari pertanyaan ingin tahu dari Sehun. Daehyun tersenyum lirih.

"Apa kau yakin, ingin kembali pada _Racedie_?" tanya Daehyun menyakinkan. "Sehunie, apa kau yakin?!" Daehyun mengulang untuk memastikan keyakinan yang bisa ia lihat di balik mata tajam Sehun.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Pulanglah jika kau tidak yakin! Ini, bukan tempatmu lagi, Sehunie. Keluargamu, pasti kembali akan mengacaukan segalanya!"

" _Aniyo_!"

"Eh?!" pekik Daehyun terkejut dengan penuturan tegas yang keluar dari belah bibir Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi boneka mereka, _hyung_! Itulah sebabnya aku disini. Itulah sebabnya aku kembali. Dan, itulah sebabnya aku tidak akan membiarkan tragedi tujuh tahun yang lalu kembali terulang. Dan, karena aku sudah merubah prioritasku. _Racedie_ —adalah prioritas utamaku saat ini, dan selamanya." Balas Sehun yakin membuat Daehyun tersenyum bangga kepada sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kau sudah semakin dewasa, Sehunie. Aku bangga padamu!"

" _Gomawo hyung_! Bagaimanapun juga _Racedie_ sudah menjadi separuh dalam hidupku. Karena, jika bukan karena _Racedie_ mungkin aku juga tidak bisa berdiri di depanmu saat ini." Daehyun mengangguk paham.

" _Jja_ , cobalah mobil ini! Aku sudah lama tidak melihat kemampuanmu lagi bocah nakal!" Sehun tertawa keras.

"Kau akan terkejut saat melihatnya _hyung_!"

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

"Dapat!" pekik Daehyun senang yang membuat seisi ruangan seketika berlari menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Luhan antusias, berharap harapannya kali ini bukanlah hanya harapan belaka.

"Aku mendapat posisi terakhir Baekhyun."

"Benarkah?" balas Luhan antusias, kedua matanya berbinar. "Dimana, dimana?" tanyanya cepat. Daehyun kembali berkutat pada komputernya.

"Di daerah Geumcheon-gu tepatnya di daerah 2.5 mil dari selatan sungai Han." Jawab Daehyun menatap orang-orang di depannya satu persatu. Kris, Jiyoung dan Luhan. Sementara, Sehun hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding penyekat antara ruang tengah dan garasi menatap bagaimana orang-orang terkasihnya yang dulu sempat ia tinggalkan kini berkembang.

"2.5 mil dari sungai Han?" gumam Jiyoung berfikir sejenak. "Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan disana?"

" _Omo_!" pekik Luhan saat ia teringat sesuatu.

" _Wae_? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui? Yang kau lakukan di belakang kami bersama Baekhyun?" tanya Kris tajam. Luhan mendesah sebal.

"Kenapa kau selalu mencurigaiku?" tanya Luhan kesal dan membalas tatapan tajam Kris. Kris berdecak sebal.

"Karena kau selalu berbuat ceroboh dan bertingkah semaumu. Kami semua mengkhawatirkamu dan Baekhyun, Lu!" Luhan menghela nafas sebal.

"Daehyun-ie, apa kau bisa melacak tempat apa yang Baekhyun kunjungi terakhir kali secara pastinya?" tanya Luhan yang tak juga menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris.

"Jadi benar, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" tanya Jiyoung ikut menyerang Luhan.

" _Hyung_ , tenanglah. Aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti!" balas Luhan dan kembali memfokuskan pada layar monitor yang sedang digarap oleh Daehyun.

"Sebentar, aku akan lihat asal sinyal ponsel Baek hyung yang terakhir!" Daehyun kembali menotak-atik komputernya. "Dapat _hyung_! Oh, tidak!" desah Daehyun lemas.

"Sudah kuduga!" Luhan berdecak kesal saat melihat koordinat lokasi yang terpampang di komputer Daehyun.

"Apanya?" tanya Kris dan Jiyoung bersamaan. Luhan memijit pelipisnya geram.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mendengar kata-kataku!" geramnya yang membuat ketiga pemuda tampan itu semakin mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Xi Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan di belakang kami?" bentak Jiyoung tak sabar. Luhan menarik nafas dan menatap Kris dan Jiyoung yang berdiri di depannya bergantian.

"Ini salahku dan Baekhyun." Luhan menunduk menyesal.

"Apa?" gumam mereka bertiga tak mengerti. Luhan mendongak, jelas di balik matanya bahwa ia tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak melesak keluar.

"Kalian ingat, terakhir kali Baekhyun balapan bulan lalu?" tanya Luhan, ketiganya mengangguk cepat. Luhan tersenyum sekilas. "Baekhyun memenangkan balapannya dengan taruhan _car vs car_ , dan Baekhyun mendapatkannya. Tapi, sialnya mobil yang Baekhyun dapat mereka ambil paksa saat setelah mobil itu baru 1 hari berada di tangan Baekhyun. Saat itu, kalian bertiga sedang menghadiri balapan di Korea Utara untuk melawan _Hekerl_. Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka melanggar kesepatakan, bahkan kalian tahu? Baekhyun hampir mati saat itu!"

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?!" tanya Jiyoung kesal. Luhan menghela nafas.

" _Mianhae hyung_ ~aku benar-benar menyesal tidak memberitahu kalian lebih cepat." Sesal Luhan menunduk.

"Memangnya siapa yang Baekhyun lawan?" tanya Kris. Luhan diam sejenak, ia menatap orang di depannya satu persatu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris.

"Song Yunhyeong, dari _D Company_ ," balas Luhan yang membuat ketiganya menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Bukankah kau tahu jika orang-orang dari _D Company_ itu sudah licik dari awal?!" Jiyoung sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya tanpa sadar.

" _Nde_ , aku tahu _hyung_. Dan, apa kalian tahu kenapa aku dan Baekhyun menerima tawaran balapan mereka?" tanya Luhan, ia menyeringai yang membuat Jiyoung, Kris dan Daehyun semakin menatapnya tak mengerti. "Karena aku dengar di dalam mobil itu ada _chip_ yang berisi paket transaksi perjanjian antara _D Company_ dan _BC_ bahkan termasuk strategi permanen mereka pada setiap balapan yang mereka ikuti."

"Aku tidak tahu kau tak kalah licik dari mereka sehingga merelakan nyawa Baekhyun begitu saja." Sinis Jiyoung kesal bukan main. Luhan berdecak.

"Bukan aku yang bodoh, _hyung_! Mereka yang tidak punya otak, Yunhyeong yang tidak punya otak! Sudah tahu mobil itu penting, tapi ia jadikan bahan taruhan dengan Baekhyun." Balas Luhan tak mau disalahkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu jika mobil itu ada _chip_ -nya?" tanya Kris. Luhan tersenyum menang.

"Oh, ayolah tidak ada yang tidak Luhan ketahui. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar, jika si Byun tidak gegabah dan terpancing emosi, tidak memutuskan untuk kesana seorang diri." Luhan menarik nafas sebelum menjelaskan perkaranya lebih detail. "Mereka mencoba bernegosiasi padaku dan Baekhyun, dengan segala cara akal bulus mereka agar _chip_ itu kembali ke tangan mereka."

"Apa yang mereka tawarkan?" tanya Kris agak melembut. Luhan menatap mereka dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

" _Racedie_!" jawab Luhan singkat.

" _Mwo_?" pekik mereka bertiga yang terkejut bukan main, bahkan termasuk Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya mencuri dengar percakapan pelik mereka.

"Kalian tahu bukan tragedi enam tahun yang lalu setelah balapan _drift_ di Tokyo? Obsesi mereka untuk menghancurkan _Racedie_ karena keputusanku dan Baekhyun? Mereka juga mengatakan jika aku dan Baekhyun tidak mengembalikan _chip_ itu, maka mereka juga akan—" nafas Luhan tercekat tiba-tiba saja kalimat yang ingin ia katakan tertahan di pangkal tenggorakannya.

"Lu ..." panggil Jiyoung melembut membuat Luhan seketika mendongak dan menatap sosok pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ ~" Luhan menghambur pada pelukan Jiyeong dan menangis sejadinya. " _Hiks_! Mereka mengatakan akan membunuh keluarga kalian. _Hiks_ —aku kira mereka hanya mengancam, tapi saat melihat adikmu di rumah sakit karena mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mereka benar-benar tidak bercanda."

"Adikku?" ulang Jiyoung belum mencerna ucapan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

" _Nde_ , _hyung_! Soonyoung, Soonyoung yang kumaksud!" rengek Luhan seraya melepas pelukannya pada Jiyoung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Soonyoung?" tanya Jiyoung menatap Luhan cemas.

"Mereka mengirim foto Soonyoung padaku dan Baekhyun! Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga mengancam akan membuat aku dan Baekhyun keluar dari _Racedie_ bahkan lebih buruknya lagi, mereka akan menghancurkan _Racedie_. _Hyung_ , tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana pengaruh kuat mereka di dunia balap ini? Bahkan, _Hekerl_ yang kaya ataupun _WB_ yang tangguh sekalipun tak berani mengusik mereka. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya bahkan aku sempat bertengkar padanya,"

"Astaga, Lu~kenapa hal sepenting ini kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami?" tanya Jiyoung menatap Luhan lembut. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia tidak mempedulikan bagaimana keadaan adik kandungnya karena menurutnya hal yang lebih penting adalah keadaan dari semua adiknya yang berada di ruangan ini bersamanya.

" _Mianhae hyung_ ~ _jeongmall mianhae_..." sesal Luhan kembali menangis.

" _Arraseo_ , _arraseo_ kita pasti akan segera menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Tapi, dimana _chip_ itu?" tanya Jiyoung. Luhan diam sejenak menatap kedua mata Jiyoung yang menyiratkan ketenangan.

"Aku dan Baekhyun menyerahkannya pada Minseok!"

" _Mwo_? _Wae_?" tanya Jiyoung. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk membuat _copy_ -annya dengan sedikit manipulasi di dalamnya. Bukankah, harusnya seperti itu?" Luhan balik bertanya, kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Kau terlalu berani, Lu!" decak Jiyoung tak habis pikir sementara, Luhan hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

" _Eyy, aniyo_! _Copy_ -annya tentu saja ada pada Baekhyun, _hyung_! Minseok berhasil membuat duplikat _chip_ itu sama persis tanpa cacat! Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan _chip_ sialan itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jiyoung tak paham dengan jalan pikiran Luhan. Luhan mendengus.

"Setelah Minseok membajak _chip_ itu. Kami berniat untuk memancing mereka, aku sudah mengatur semua rencananya dengan matang. Tapi, si bodoh Baekhyun itu selalu tidak sabar dan menghancurkan segalanya. Dia pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku untuk menemui para bajingan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku dan membawa _chip_ palsu sialan itu. Awas saja jika dia sampai terluka, aku akan kembali membunuhnya!" geram Luhan marah namun di balik matanya kembali menyiratkan rasa cemas.

"Kau membuat kami bertiga jantungan!" lanjut Kris menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan hanya tersenyum menunjukkan cengirannya.

" _Mianhae_ ~"

" _Arra_ , _arra_! Aku juga akan membunuh Baekhyun jika terjadi sesuatu padanya." Balas Jiyoung yang membuat Luhan mendesah lega.

"Jadi, bukankah kita harus bersiap kesana?" tanya Luhan antusias tak sabar untuk menyelamatkan sosok yang sudah menjadi separuh jiwanya sejak kecil.

"Tidak sekarang! Kita akan pergi setelah menghadiri balapan malam ini." balas Daehyun yang membuat Luhan seketika menatapnya sebal.

" _Wae_? Aku tidak ikut balapan, jadi untuk apa kita kesana?" tanya Luhan geram.

"Untuk mendukung Sehun tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun, Sehun akhrinya kembali terjun ke jalanan." Jawab Daehyun tersenyum penuh arti menatap Jiyoung yang masih belum mengetahui apa-apa sementara, Sehun sudah berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Tujuh tahun?" gumam Jiyoung berfikir sejenak. " _Omo_!" pekiknya saat ia kembali teringat sesuatu. Jiyoung berbalik badan dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

 _Grep!_

" _Yak_! _Paboya_! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan jika kau si bodoh Oh Sehun?!" geram Jiyoung memeluk Sehun erat yang membuat Sehun kesulitan bernafas. Sementara Luhan? Hanya menatap kedua pemuda yang berpelukan itu dengan tampang bodohnya.

" _Yak_ , _yak_ _hyung_! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh! Kenapa kalian suka sekali memanggilku _si bodoh Oh Sehun_?" Sehun dengan kesalnya mendorong dekapan Jiyoung yang tersenyum senang menatapnya.

" _Yak_! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika orang yang kau bawa adalah _uri_ Sehunie?" tanya Jiyoung menatap Kris dengan tatapan kesalnya. Sementara, Kris hanya menatapnya datar sekaligus jengah.

"Aku kira kalian mengingatnya. Bahkan, saat aku menyebut namanya saja kalian masih tidak mengingatnya!" balas Kris datar yang membuat Jiyoung berdecak sebal.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jiyoung beralih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan rindu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, _hyung_!" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" _Aigoo_ , kau benar-benar membuatku pangling." Jiyoung menepuk pundak Sehun sayang. "Oya, aku lupa. Lu, kenalkan dia Oh Sehun. Sehun, kenalkan dia Xi Luhan!" Jiyoung memperkenalkan dua pemuda yang kini saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Luhan yang menatapnya jengah sementara Sehun yang menatapnya tertarik. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menunggu agar Luhan membalas uluran tangannya. Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas.

"Aku akan bersiap ke arena balap, setelah itu kita langsung ke Geumcheon-gu. Kita tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun menunggu lebih lama!" balas Luhan datar tanpa menerima uluran tangan dari Sehun dan berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobil kesayangannya.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu dengan orang asing. Kau tak perlu diambil hati, _okay_?" Jiyoung menepuk pundak Sehun bermaksud untuk menenangkan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Aku sangat mengerti _hyung_!" sahut Sehun yang kedua matanya tak pernah lepas pada sosok pria cantik yang sedang berkutat pada sebuah mobil bermerk _Honda Civic_ berwarna putih.

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

Sepertiga malam setiap hari sabtu malam minggu, tepatnya di pinggiran jalan tol kota Seoul menjadi saksi panasnya tempat perkumpulan para komunitas ternama yang saling berpacu dan berselisih untuk merebut kehormatan dan kedudukan tertinggi mereka untuk merebut kemenangan.

Mobil-mobil rongsokan yang dimodif sedemikian rupa hingga mobil-mobil mewah yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang beruang. Para wanita seksi yang menari sesuai dengan irama dentuman musik yang dimainkan para _DJ_ melalui mobil khususnya membuat suasana malam semakin ramai belum lagi kerlap-kerlip yang berasal dari setiap lampu hias yang dipasang di bawah mobil menjadi penerang untuk malam gelap itu.

 _Ckit!_

 _Ckit!_

 _Ckit!_

 _Ckit!_

Semua pasang mata sontak menatap kearah empat mobil yang baru saja datang dan berhenti tepat di pusat kerumunan. Tiga mobil di depan dan satu mobil berhenti di belakang mereka. Pemilik tiga mobil itu segera keluar dari mobil mereka dan menampakkan empat pemuda berperawakan tampan yang membuat beberapa gadis malam nan seksi segera mendekat dan berhambur kearah mereka.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang datang!" seru pemuda berperawakan garang yang tengah duduk di atas kap mobilnya yang terparkir tepat beradapan dengan mobil Jiyoung, Bang Yongguk. Jiyoung menyeringai dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengeluarkan _ace_ untuk balapan murahan malam ini!" sindirnya yang membuat Jiyoung seketika menatapnya rendah. "Apa kau tidak punya pilihan karena kehilangan Byun Baekhyun, GD-ssi?" tanya Yongguk tersenyum menang saat melihat Jiyoung belum juga membalas setiap ucapannya membuat seluruh anak tim Yongguk yang memang berdiri dan duduk tak jauh darinya menatap Jiyoung menghina dan kemudian menertawakan sosok yang masih memilih untuk diam.

" _Well_ , kau harus bersyukur karena aku tidak jadi turun, Yongguk-ssi!" sahut sebuah suara yang sudah sangat mereka kenal siapa pemiliknya. Luhan, yang masih setia duduk di kap mobil _Honda Civic_ -nya yang terparkir di belakang mobil Kris, Daehyun, dan Jiyoung seketika membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya tak berkedip. Luhan melepas kacamata hitamnya dan berjalan mendekati leader _White Blood_ atau yang biasa disingkat dengan _WB_.

"Kau beruntung bukan aku yang melawan Kyungsoo malam ini. Karena kau tahu bukan? Balapan 10 menit bukanlah gayaku? Jadi, anggap saja aku mempermudah Kyungsoo malam ini untuk menang, bukankah aku sangat baik?" Luhan menyeringai yang membuat semua anggota _WB_ menatapnya geram.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kyungsoo tak sabar bahkan ia sudah hampir melayangkan bogemnya pada Luhan jika Yongguk tidak menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bukanlah sosok pengecut Xi Luhan yang tak pernah muncul dengan batang hidungnya sendiri di semua balapan! Aku kira kau tidak ada apa-apanya jika tidak ada Baekhyun! Atau justru sebaliknya? Baekhyun yang hanya parasit untukmu?" hina Yongguk yang membuat Luhan seketika mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan—

 _BUGH!_

"LUHAN!" Kris, Daehyun, Jiyoung bahkan anggota _WB_ memekik bersamaan saat melihat Yongguk tersungkur akibat bogem yang Luhan layangkan padanya tanpa menghitung pertimbangan sebelumnya.

"Jangan pernah berani menghina Baekhyun dengan mulut busukmu Yongguk-ssi! Tidak hanya berlaku untukmu, ini juga peringatan untuk siapapun yang berani menghina Baekhyun di depan mataku. Ingat itu!" Luhan melengos pergi namun sebelum itu ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia bersisihan dengan Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar berada diambang kemarahan.

"Kau harus menang Sehun-ssi!" kecamnya dan benar-benar pergi begitu saja mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang menatapnya bergidik ngeri.

Jiyoung tersenyum menang, ia berjongkok dihadapan Yongguk yang tengah menyeka darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya.

"Bukankah terlalu memalukan dihina seorang pria cantik yang terlihat lemah dan pengecut katamu di depan umum, Yongguk-ssi?" remeh Jiyoung yang hanya dibalas tatapan kesal yang terpancar jelas di kedua matanya. Jiyoung beranjak dari hadapan Yongguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

" _Hey_..." sapa Sehun berdiri disamping Luhan yang sedang meneliti mesin _Mustang_ yang akan digunakan oleh Sehun untuk balapan nanti. Luhan yang menyadari keberadaan seseorang dan mendengar suara asing yang menyapanya hanya diam tanpa menoleh dan memilih untuk mengabaikan sosok baru yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mempengaruhi hidupnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun mencoba untuk mencari topik pembicaraan pada pemuda cantik yang masih memilih untuk mengabaikan kehadirannya. Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia meraih sebuah serbet yang ditanggalkan di kap mobil untuk membersihkan tangan mungilnya yang dipenuhi oleh oli.

"Mobil ini sudah enam bulan tidak digunakan untuk balapan, maka dari itu tidak ada _nos_ di dalamnya!" terang Luhan datar yang sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Aku bisa menang tanpa menggunakan _nos_!" balas Sehun tak kalah dinginnya. Luhan mendecih.

"Ya, kau benar! Karena sebagian dari mereka hanyalah amatir sepertimu. _Ck_! Pasti Kyungsoo yang memenangkan balapan malam ini. Begitu mudah dan tanpa rintangan!" gerutu Luhan yang dihadiahi tatapan datar dari Sehun.

"Jika aku menang, apa kau mau mengakuiku?"

" _Mwo_?" tanya Luhan tanpa sadar menatap kedua mata tajam milik Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tampan.

"Apa perlu aku ulangi? Aku kira kau tidak tuli,"

" _Aniyo_! Aku hanya terkejut. Lagi pula, apa pentingnya mendapat pengakuan dariku atau tidak? Kau tetaplah bagian dari _Racedie_ sebelum dan setelah kau pergi!" balas Luhan yang membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"Kau tahu?" Luhan tertawa keras.

"Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengetahui formasi _Racedie_ sesungguhnya? Aku rasa, mungkin semua orang di area ini sedang membicarakan sosok Oh Sehun di belakangmu diam-diam. Bukankah, sekarang kau menjadi terkenal? _Oh Sehun yang menghilang selama tujuh tahun kini kembali ke rumahnya_!" sinis Luhan yang membuat Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Apa kau kesal karena aku tiba-tiba datang dan kembali?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan menghela nafas, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk kesal atas kedatanganmu. _Racedie_ juga keluargamu, kau memiliki hak untuk kembali kapanpun kau mau!" Sehun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau benar! Tapi, semuanya sudah berubah." Gumam Sehun tertunduk sedih, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap Luhan dalam. "Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkan pengakuanmu!"

"Apa pentingnya pengakuan dariku?"

"Bahkan, pengakuanmu lebih penting dari Jiyoung _hyung_!" Luhan tertawa keras.

"Apa kau sedang merayuku?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit mengejek Sehun. "Bagaimana mungkin kau membandingkanku dengan _leader_ cerewet sepertinya?"

"Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang berani bersikap lantang padanya." Komentar Sehun yang membuat Luhan semakin menertawakan ucapan Sehun.

"Kau bercanda? Untuk apa aku bersikap segan padanya secara terang-terangan di depannya sedangkan, yang aku lakukan dibelakangnya hanya menggunjingnya? Ayolah, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu!"

" _Hm_ , aku tahu!" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh curiga.

" _Aish_ , kau membuatku semakin tak nyaman berada di dekatmu. Cepat selesaikan balapan malam ini. Aku tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun menunggu lebih lama." Luhan bergegas meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap punggungnya tanpa berkedip. Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingat percakapan singkatnya dengan Luhan yang entah kenapa berbekas dihatinya.

 _Puk!_

Sehun berjengit saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuat Sehun seketika menoleh dan mendapat Daehyun yang menatapnya curiga.

"Kau tersenyum pada siapa?" tanya Daehyun yang entah kenapa tatapannya membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

" _Hm_ , _a-aniyo_! Aku tidak tersenyum!" jawab Sehun mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Daehyun tersenyum kecil.

"Luhan memang orang yang unik!"

" _Mwo_?" sahut Sehun cepat membuat Daehyun tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau tertarik padanya kan?"

" _Eh_?" pekik Sehun membuat Daehyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Memang banyak yang tertarik padanya dan banyak yang menginginkannya. _Racedie_ beruntung memiliki orang seperti Luhan." balas Daehyun yang kini menatap pada sosok Luhan yang tengah menyapa teman-teman kenalannya yang menyambutnya antusias. Sama halnya dengan Sehun yang terus menatap interaksi Luhan yang supel itu.

" _Yap_ , kau benar _hyung_! Tapi, siapa orang yang Luhan pukul tadi?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu. Daehyun menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk menutup kap mesin _Mustang._

 _Brak!_

Daehyun berbalik badan, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di depan dadanya menatap Sehun penuh arti.

"Dia Bang Yongguk," Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda yang sedang dihibur oleh empat gadis seksi yang mengelilinginya, sementara Yongguk sendiri duduk diatas kap mobil _Nissan_ birunya seraya tangannya yang merangkul gadis yang duduk dipangkuannya. "Dia _leader White Blood_ atau singkatnya adalah _WB_. Tim itu tidak selebihnya sama seperti _Racedie_ , hanya mengutamakan balapan dan beberapa pekerjaan yang menguntungkan mereka, perbedaannya mereka memiliki formasi yang tangguh, yang pastinya sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan. Berbeda dengan kita yang lebih mengandalkan akal dan _timing_. Kau tahu, pemuda yang duduk di _Mazda_ kuning itu?" tanya Daehyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Dia Park Chanyeol, _rival_ Luhan. Dia _ace_ -nya _WB_. Mereka berdua sama-sama hebat. Tapi, sampai saat ini satu perlombaan pun belum pernah melibatkan mereka berdua!"

"Apa kau pernah melawannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Kris pernah, dan kami kalah waktu itu! Tidak ada dalam kamus kami _ace_ melawan _ace_!" Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Siapa lagi anggotanya?" tanya Sehun. Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah tempat _WB_ berada.

"Disebelah kanan Yongguk, sepasang pemuda yang duduk di _Benz_ silver. Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin, sepasang kekasih dan sepasang teknisi. Aku mengakui kehebatan Yoongi yang kreatif dalam memodif mesin mobil. Bahkan, tidak hanya mobil ia juga bisa membuat bahan peledak dan senjata api."

" _Wow_ , tapi menurutku kau tetaplah yang terhebat _hyung_!"

" _Yap_ , aku juga tidak bisa mengelak hal itu!" Daehyun tersenyum membanggakan dirinya. "Dan, ada lagi anggota mereka. Dimana mereka, biasanya mereka selalu tak jauh dari _leader_ bangsat mereka itu!" gumam Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya hingga matanya jatuh pada dua sosok yang tengah berjalan menghampiri Yongguk. "Nah, itu dia!" tunjuk Daehyun membuat Sehun ikut mengarahkan matanya pada apa yang Daehyun tunjuk.

"Mereka _driver_ -nya _WB_ , Do Kyungsoo dan Jeon Jungkook. Do Kyungsoo itu setara dengan Baekhyun. Dan, Kyungsoo juga yang akan menjadi lawanmu nanti!"

"Apa seharusnya Baekhyun yang hadir malam ini?" tanya Sehun merasa aneh saat ia menyebut nama asing. Daehyun mengangguk.

"Itu benar! Berhubung Baekhyun tidak ada disini maka terpaksa Luhan yang menggantikannya."

"Kenapa harus Luhan?" tanya Sehun, Daehyun berfikir sejenak.

"Aku hanyalah teknisi sedangkan Kris? Dia seorang montir, Jiyoung baru saja cedera parah karena pertandingannya di Korea Utara bulan lalu dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengemudi dalam kecepatan tinggi untuk tiga bulan ke depan. Aku dan Kris, tidaklah sehebat Baekhyun dan Jiyoung apalagi Luhan. Tapi, aku rasa mungkin kau sehebat Baekhyun atau bahkan sehebat Luhan? Karena, mengingat tujuh tahun yang lalu kau berada diatas Jiyoung hyung!" Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pastikan kau tidak akan kecewa malam ini, _hyung_!"

"Aku tidak pernah kecewa ataupun menyesal karena telah mengenalmu, Oh Sehun! Aku bahkan sangat senang melihatmu kembali. _Welcome home_!" Sehun tersenyum senang.

" _Nde_ , _hyung_! Bahkan, entah kenapa aku juga mengharapkan dia mengucapkan hal yang sama." Balas Sehun yang kedua matanya kembali tertuju pada sosok pemuda cantik yang tengah merangkul seorang gadis seksi dan sedikit bercengkerama dengan beberapa temannya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

"Ada tujuh peserta, tapi hanya dua diantara mereka yang diprediksi akan sampai ke finish terlebih dahulu sesuai dengan _timing_ yang sudah ditentukan!" ujar Jiyoung memberitahu Sehun yang sudah duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Dua?" Jiyoung mengangguk.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo."

"Aku?" Jiyoung kembali mengangguk.

"Kembalinya kau pada _Racedie_ menjadi viral untuk mereka semua. Jika, Luhan yang turun sudah dipastikan dia yang menang. Tapi, karena kau menggantikan Luhan kita tidak bisa memprediksinya. Apalagi lima diantara peserta itu hanyalah amatiran! Jadi, kau cukup fokus pada gerak-gerik Kyungsoo!" Sehun mengagguk paham. "Apa kau kaku, karena sudah tujuh tahun tidak ikut balapan?"

" _Aniyo_! Aku justru tidak sabar untuk memperlihatkan kepada mereka sekuat apa _Racedie_ sekarang ini!"

"Kau benar. Cepat selesaikan dan setelah itu kita harus membawa Baekhyun kembali!" Jiyoung menepuk pundak Sehun sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pemuda tampan berahang tegas itu.

"Kau bisa memasuki area _start_!" ujar Daehyun memberitahu yang entah sejak kapan sudah muncul dan membungkuk untuk bicara pada Sehun melewati jendela _Mustang_ itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Jaraknya tidak jauh, hanya 4,7 mil dari sini. Jika tadi perkiraanmu benar saat di garasi, mungkin kau bisa mencapai finish dalam waktu sekitar 9 menit. Tapi, jika kau lebih dari 10 menit sudah dipastikan kau tak akan bisa ikut balapan apapun!"

"Apa itu peraturannya?" Daehyun mengulas senyum.

"Hari baru, hidup baru, dan peraturan baru!" balas Daehyun yang membuat Sehun hanya mengangguk paham. "Cepatlah kesana, Kris akan memeriksa ulang mesin _Mustang_ ini dan Luhan akan sedikit berbicara padamu!" Sehun kembali mengangguk dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke area _start_ yang langsung disambut oleh Kris dan Luhan.

"Apa ada bagian mesin yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Mobil ini sudah lama tidak digunakan." tanya Kris saat Sehun menghentikan mobilnya sampai batas _zebra cross_ yang digunakan untuk area _start_.

" _Aniyo_ , hanya saja aku melihat _piston_ -nya sedikit berkarat!"

"Kita tidak bisa mengganti _piston_ dalam waktu singkat. Tapi, berhubung mobil ini tidak dipasangi _nos_ , mungkin akan bertahan sampai tiga jam. Jangan terlalu memaksanya, mengerti?" Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_! Aku pasti akan memenangkan balapan pertamaku!" Kris menepuk pundak Sehun percaya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu. Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Kris bergegas pergi dan mengerling pada Luhan yang tengah sibuk entah mengatakan apa pada kenalannya membuat Luhan segera bergegas dan mendekati mobil Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahmu untuk mengabaikan semua peserta balapan malam ini, jangan mencoba menghiraukan mereka meskipun mereka mencoba untuk mengecohmu. Kau hanya perlu fokus pada garis _finish_ dan _timing_ nya, juga kau harus tahu gerak-gerik Kyungsoo. Caranya mengemudi sangat santai diawal _start_ , tapi dia memiliki berbagai cara licik saat ada lawan lain yang sudah dekat dengan garis _finish_ di depannya bahkan di belakangnya. Kau mengerti?" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus! Aku sangat mengharapkan kemenangan darimu, sehingga aku bisa membeli mulut bangsat _leader WB_!" geram Luhan yang entah kenapa membuat Sehun tersenyum karenanya.

"Dan, aku memang harus menang untuk mendapatkan pengakuan darimu!"

"Astaga, Oh Sehun-ssi bisa-bisanya kau masih memikirkan hal konyol yang sama sekali tidak penting seperti itu. Fokus saja pada balapanmu!"

"Tapi, menurutku itu sangat penting. Tidak ada apa-apanya jika hanya tiga anggota _Racedie_ yang menerima kehadiranku, sementara dua lainnya hanya menganggapku orang asing. Itu seperti kau hidup tapi jiwamu entah pergi kemana!"

" _Arra, arra_! Lakukan sesukamu, aku tidak peduli!" geram Luhan tak sabar dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tersenyum kagum melihat sosok pemuda cantik itu. Ya, mungkin saat ini Sehun hanya sebatas kagum tapi dia tidak akan tahu bagaimana esok, lusa bahkan hari selanjutnya mungkin benar-benar akan mengubah segala hal yang ada dalam diri Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun yang kembali setelah tujuh tahun. Oh Sehun yang kembali memilih dan merubah prioritas hidupnya. Oh Sehun yang kembali namun banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui yang mencoba untuk berperang antara hati dan otaknya yang berjalan berlawanan. Setidaknya, Sehun mulai mencoba untuk menyakinkan dirinya jika apa yang ia pilih mulai detik ini adalah benar yang ia inginkan sejak lama, sejak ia kehilangan jati dirinya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _Next?_

Don't forget to review okay...

Chapter 2 akan di update dalam waktu dekat, _thank you_

 ** _-Jee-_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Started

**_Drag Out_**

 _\- Started -_

 _Semuanya baru_ _ **dimulai**_

 _Gertakan demi gertakan hanyalah sebuah_ _ **permulaan**_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _Tujuh tahun yang lalu ..._**

 _Brak!_

 _Jiyoung, Kris dan Daehyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah mereka di dobrak secara paksa membuat mereka bertiga segera bergegas menuju pintu utama rumah mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi._

 _"_ _Siapa kalian?" tanya Jiyoung berani._

 _"_ _Dimana Oh Sehun?" seorang pria berperawakan tegas dan dingin berdiri di depan sekitar 20 bodyguard yang setia mengekori di belakangnya. "Aku tanya! DIMANA OH SEHUN?!" bentaknya tak sabar yang membuat ketiga pemuda tampan itu semakin maju dan siap untuk melawan orang-orang serba berpakaian hitam bersama dengan pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas abu-abu yang tak lain adalah bos mereka._

 _"_ _Tidak ada Sehun disini!"seru Jiyoung jelas dan lantang._

 _"_ _Tidak ada Sehun kau bilang?!" dapat Jiyoung lihat jika pria itu menunjukkan mata murkanya dihadapan Jiyoung, membuat Jiyoung semakin bertanya-tanya siapa pria paruh baya dihadapannya ini. "Geledah rumah ini, kalau perlu hancurkan semuanya. Dan, temukan Sehun seret dia kemari!" titah pria itu yang tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh semua bodyguard yang ia bawa untuk mengobrak-abrik tempat tinggal Racedie membuat Kris dan Daehyun tak bisa tinggal diam dan menghalaukan segala cara untuk menghentikan kebengisan orang-orang tak diundang itu. Sementara Jiyoung? Ia masih setia menatap pria paruh baya yang dijaga dua bodyguard di belakangnya mengabaikan bagaimana lengahnya Kris dan Daehyun untuk melawan pria-pria berbadan kekar dan besar itu._

 _"_ _Ada urusan apa kau mencari Sehun?" tanya Jiyoung berani. Pria itu mendecih._

 _"_ _Ada urusan apa kau bilang?! Kau siapa sehingga berani bertanya seperti itu padaku?!" tanya pria itu menantang. "Apa salah jika aku ayahnya mencari anak pembakang itu?!"_

 _"_ _Ayah?" pekik Jiyoung terkejut bukan main. Pria itu menyeringai._

 _"_ _Hancurkan tempat sampah ini! Kalau perlu bunuh juga mereka bertiga!" seru pria itu menitah tanpa berperasaan membuat Jiyoung geram seketika._

 _"_ _Brengsek!" gumam Jiyoung tanpa sadar membuat pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan murka._

 _"_ _Kalian berdua habisi dia!" titah pria itu menujuk Jiyoung yang juga sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya._

 _Jiyoung berhasil menghindar saat salah satu bodyguard itu melayangkan bogem mentahnya. Jiyoung menahan tangan kanan bodyguard berwajah garang yang untuk kedua kalinya melayangkan pukulannya._

 _Bugh!_

 _Telak! Satu pukulan, Jiyoung arahkan pada perut bodyguard itu._

 _Krak!_

 _Tanpa menunggu waktu, Jiyoung menendang tulang kering bodyguard itu yang membuatnya langsung jatuh terduduk dihadapan Jiyoung._

 _Bugh!_

 _"_ _Argh~" ringis Jiyoung saat ia hendak kembali memukul wajah pemuda itu namun ia terlebih dahulu mendapat hantaman vas bunga pada kepalanya membuat ia terjatuh di atas lantai. Jiyoung mencoba untuk menahan kesadarannya saat bagaimana ia melihat rumahnya yang seperti baru terjadi gempa dan berbagai peralatan kerjanya yang hancur berkeping-keping, belum lagi saat ia melihat Kris yang sudah babak belur dan Daehyun yang masih mencoba untuk melawan sekitar lima bodyguard yang mengepungnya._

 _'_ _Tidak! Itu terlalu banyak! Jangan melawan Daehyun-ah, kau bisa terluka!' Jiyoung berteriak di dalam hatinya yang entah bisa Daehyun dengar atau tidak. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sekilas mencoba untuk berdoa agar ada seseorang yang menolong mereka, dan—_

 _Bugh!_

 _Brak!_

 _Dug!_

 _Samar, tapi Jiyoung bisa melihat sosok yang paling muda diantara mereka bertiga tengah memukul telak bodyguard-bodyguard itu menggunakan balok yang entah ia dapat darimana._

 _"_ _OH SEHUN!" geram sosok pria paruh baya yang justru tidak membuat pemuda yang tak lain Sehun itu menghentikan aksinya._

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

 _Bahkan Sehun terlihat seperti kesetanan saat melihat pria-pria berseragam hitam yang memporak-porandakan tempat tinggalnya._

 _"_ _Bajingan! Berani sekali kalian!" geramnya dan berjalan mendekati Daehyun berada setelah ia berhasil menjatuhkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Jiyoung dan Kris._

 _Bugh!_

 _"_ _Jangan dekati hyung-ku!" geram Sehun mengangkat balok yang ia bawa dan memukul telak pada kepala-kepala bodyguard yang terkejut akan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba._

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

 _Set!_

 _"_ _Lepaskan dia!" seru Sehun menghentikan aksinya saat ia melihat satu bodyguard yang dengan cekatan mencekik leher Daehyun dengan lengannya._

 _"_ _Bunuh dia!" titah suara pria yang sudah Sehun ketahui siapa pemiliknya._

 _"_ _Diam kau bajingan! Aku yang kau inginkan! Lepaskan Dae hyung!" geram Sehun menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Pria itu tertawa mengejek._

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Oh Sehun! Dimana sopan santunmu bicara pada orang tua?" tanya pria itu menyeringai._

 _"_ _Aku tidak pernah memiliki orang tua keparat sepertimu, Oh Jinhwan!" seru Sehun tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya._

 _"_ _Wow, kau benar-benar berani Oh Sehun. Keluarga kecilmu ini, benar-benar mengajarimu apa yang memang sepantasnya dilakukan oleh seorang anak pada orang tuanya!" sindir pria itu menatap Sehun merendah._

 _"_ _Aku memang sampah dan mereka juga sampah. Tapi, setidaknya sampah lebih baik daripada iblis sepertimu!" umpat Sehun yang membuat pria itu geram bukan main. Ia menatap bodyguardnya yang tengah setengah mencekik Daehyun yang sudah kehabisan nafas dengan wajahnya yang sudah membiru dan pucat._

 _"_ _Ringkus dia!" titahnya yang langsung membuat Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya._

 _"Andwae!" pekik Sehun, ia berbalik badan. Sepasang matanya menatap Daehyun yang sudah menangis tanpa sadar. Daehyun menggeleng rendah, membuat Sehun tak menyadari jika pria yang masih mencekik Daehyun dengan lengannya itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan siap menghunuskannya pada punggung Daehyun._

 _"_ _Andwae!"_

 _Jleb!_

 _"_ _JUNG DAEHYUN!"_

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Cklek!_

 _"_ _Bagaimana keadaan Dae hyung?" tanya Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya saat pintu UGD terbuka dan menampikkan sosok dokter yang sedari lima jam menangani keadaan Daehyun. Jiyoung yang mendapat perban di kepalanya memutuskan untuk tetap duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan dokter, sementara Kris yang mendapat banyak luka lebam diwajahnya melakukan sama halnya dengan Jiyoung._

 _"_ _Pasien Daehyun sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tusukan itu nyaris mengenai ginjalnya, kami juga sudah menghentikan pendarahannya. Selebihnya, semua organ vitalnya mulai normal. Tapi, anda tidak perlu khawatir kami akan terus memantau perkembangan pasien selain itu pastikan pasien benar-benar istirahat setelah siuman nanti. Kalau begitu, saya permisi!" pamit sang dokter yang hanya dibalas anggukan kaku dari Sehun. Sehun berjalan mundur, sesaat ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya namun sedetik kemudian—_

 _Bruk!_

 _Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk membuat Kris dan Jiyoung bergegas mendekatinya._

 _"_ _Sehun-ie, gwenchana? Daehyun baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu cemas okay?" Jiyoung mengelus punggung Sehun menenangkan adiknya. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar air matanya keluar begitu saja._

 _"_ _Mianhae, hyung! Mianhae!" sesalnya yang membuat Kris maupun Jiyoung tak mengerti dibuatnya. "Kesialan ini berasal dariku!" Sehun meraung hebat yang membuat Jiyoung dan Kris tak tega melihatnya._

 _"_ _Aniyo! Ini bukan salahmu! Kau justru yang menolong kami!" tolak Jiyoung sabar._

 _"_ _Tapi, aku yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini hyung! Aku! Pria itu, pria itu adalah ayahku. Aku hampir membuat kalian terbunuh!" Sehun tertunduk menyesal membuat Jiyoung dan Kris semakin mengeryit tak mengerti._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dan ayahmu?" tanya Kris yang membuat Sehun semakin terisak. Terisak karena ia sudah mengambil keputusan dan terisak karena ia harus kembali pada kehidupan normalnya._

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 _"_ _MWO!" seru Jiyoung dan Kris bersamaan saat Sehun dengan jujur mengatakan keadaannya yang sebenarnya pada dua orang tertua di keluarga kecilnya. Sehun tertunduk menyesal dan hanya diam setelah mengetahu reaksi Kris dan Jiyoung sesuai dengan dugaannya._

 _"_ _Kau—adalah anak menteri?" ulang Kris tak percaya. "Pria tak berperasaan itu adalah seorang perdana menteri? Dan dia adalah ayahmu?" Sehun mengangguk._

 _"_ _Aku adalah anak bungsu dalam keluargaku, aku memiliki satu hyung dan satu noona. Mereka mudah diatur dan mudah menjadi boneka ayahku. Mereka tak pernah melawan dan selalu menurut. Tapi, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa iblis itu terus saja mengusik hidupku dan memaksaku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya!" Jiyoung dan Kris menatap Sehun tak percaya._

 _"_ _Sungguh, aku tidak percaya ada seorang anak yang ingin menghancurkan ayahnya sendiri!" cibir Jiyoung yang membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Oh ayolah hyung. Kekayaan ayahku itu melimpah dan dia sangat mencintai uangnya melebihi kelaurganya sendiri maka dari itu ia membuat ketiga anaknya menjadi budak penjaga uangnya. Kau bercanda? Aku tak sudi melakukannya!" Sehun diam sejenak. "Tapi itu dulu!"_

 _"_ _Mwo?!" pekik Jiyoung dan Kris bersamaan._

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia terus-menerus mengusik Racedie jika aku masih tetap berada disini. Aku tidak mau kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian hanya karena aku!"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jiyoung takut jika praduganya dalam batinnya ternyata benar._

 _"_ _Untuk sementara aku harus meninggalkan Racedie!"_

 _"_ _Kau bercanda?!" seru Kris tak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak dari Sehun. "Daehyun baru saja melewati masa kritis dan kau akan meninggalkan kami?"_

 _"_ _Hyung, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mungkin, hari ini kita harus bersyukur tidak terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk pada Dae hyung di dalam sana? Tapi, apa kau tahu bagaimana esok harinya? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit? Bagaimana kalau kita malah langsung mengunjungi pemakaman? Aku tidak bisa hyung! Aku tidak bisa! Kalian terlalu berharga untukku!" Sehun menunduk sedih. "Setidaknya ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kalian tidak dalam bahaya! Ayahku itu monster hyung! Dia sangat menakutkan, dia benar-benar mengerikan!" gumam Sehun yang entah kenapa pikirannya tertuju pada masa kecilnya terdahulu. Jiyoung memegang pundak Sehun mencoba untuk menyalurkan kekuatan pada dongsaeng-nya itu._

 _"_ _Berjanjilah kau akan kembali!" ujar Jiyoung. Sehun mendongak dan menatap hyung tertuanya itu. Sehun kembali tak bisa menahan air matanya._

 _"_ _Aku tentu akan kembali. Bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti kembali, meskipun kalian sudah menemukan orang baru. Aku akan memohon agar aku bisa kembali!"_

 _"_ _Kau tak perlu memohon, karena sampai kapanpun kau tetap akan menjadi bagian dari Racedie!" ujar Jiyoung membuat Sehun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Membuat Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk kembali setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri._

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Brrm ..._

Sehun bersiap di balik kemudinya menatap lurus jalan yang siap ia perangi. Memanasi mesin mobilnya agar siap terjang menuju kemenangannya.

 _Ckiit!_

Tanpa Sehun sadari sebuah mobil _Maserati Ghibli_ berhenti apik disampingnya. Si pengemudi menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih fokus pada _zebra cross_ di depannya.

" _Look_! Siapa yang kembali setelah tujuh tahun?!" sindirnya yang membuat Sehun sontak menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sosok yang ia ketahui bernama Kyungsoo mengingat Daehyun yang memberitahunya beberapa waktu lalu. Sehun menatap pemuda mungil itu datar sementara Kyungsoo membalas dengan tatapan tertarik.

" _So_ , apa kau siap menjadi barisan terbelakang dan namamu _puff_... hilang dalam semua balapan yang ada dalam sekali tepukan!" ujar Kyungsoo menyeringai dengan Sehun yang masih menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. "Dan kau—langsung di depak dari _Racedie_!" Kyungsoo menggerakkan jarinya menyentil bermaksud untuk mengejek Sehun yang masih saja mempertahankan ekspresinya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan membuat kesalahan malam ini Do Kyungsoo! Bersiaplah, karena sebentar lagi kau yang harus menanggung rasa malumu!"

" _Cih_! Percaya diri sekali!" Kyungsoo mendecih dan Sehun yang menyeringai menatapnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menangis dan siapa yang akan tertawa!"

" _Ready_?" bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, datanglah pula seorang gadis seksi yang mengaba-aba kapan mulainya pertandingan malam pelik itu.

Sehun mencekeram tangannya erat pada kemudi mobilnya. Ia menatap arus jalan yang gelap yang menunggu kedatangannya kapan saja. Sehun menggambar dalam memori otaknya jalanan sepanjang 4,7 mil yang akan ia lalui dan segala kemungkinan yang sudah ia rancang serta rencana kecil agar ia bisa sampai garis _finish_ kurang dari 9 menit. _Yap_ , meskipun peraturannya maksimal 10 menit tapi bagi Sehun 9 menit adalah maksimal targetnya.

 _Brrm_ ...

" _GO!"_ seru gadis itu melayangkan kain merah yang ia gunakan sebagai tanda jika pertandingan itu segera dimulai.

Sehun menancap pedal gasnya saat ia mencoba untuk tetap berada di jalurnya tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pengedara lain yang mulai ugal-ugalan. Tapi, tentu saja hal itu tidak Sehun hiraukan, karena ia hanya menghiraukan _Maserati Ghibli_ yang tak jauh berada di depannya. Benar saja apa yang disampaikan Luhan padanya tadi, jika cara mengemudi Kyungsoo sangatlah santai meskipun tak sesantai dirinya yang lebih memilih untuk _standbye_ tak jauh dari mobil Kyungsoo.

 _Brak!_

"Oh, _shit_!" geram Sehun saat sebuah _Dodge Viper_ menabrak _bemper_ belakangnya yang membuatnya seketika berjengit kaget.

 _Brak!_

Sehun kembali terkejut saat sebuah _Chevrolet_ tiba-tiba muncul dan menghimpitnya dari arah samping kanannya. Mobil itu tanpa henti menghantam _Mustang_ -nya yang membuat Sehun geram bukan main. Oh, ayolah ini hanya akan membuang waktunya untuk mencapai kemenangannya.

"Oh, _shit_! _My Mustang_!" pekik Daehyun yang tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. "Lu, _Mustang_ -ku Lu! _Mustang_ -ku!" seru Daehyun terlihat menyedihkan yang justru membuat Luhan tertawa geli.

" _Hah_! Sudah kuduga, kembalinya orangmu itu tidak akan menambah kekuatan _Racedie_! Justru, kalian akan kalah jauh di belakang kami!" cibir Chanyeol berbangga hati membuat Luhan seketika menatapnya geram.

"Dengar tuan bertelinga lebar! Jangan dulu berbangga hati dengan keadaan sekarang jika kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat siapa yang lebih dulu berada di garis _finish_!" balas Luhan tak kalah tajam dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang terus mencibir.

Kembali lagi pada Sehun yang sedang bersiap untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf Dae _hyung_ , sepertinya aku akan menghancurkan mobilmu!" Sehun menyeringai, ia menoleh kearah _Chevrolet_ yang ada disampingnya dan matanya bertemu dengan si pengemudi mobil itu.

" _Hey loser_! Bersiaplah menangis di pelukan _mama_ -mu!" ejek si pemilik _Chevrolet_ yang membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil, mendecih.

"Kau membuatku marah, bajingan!" geram Sehun. Ia menurunkan gigi persenel-nya. Sehun melirik sekilas pada keadaan dibelakangnya dimana _Dodge Viper_ yang sama itu masih berada di belakangnya.

"Katakan selamat tinggal bajingan!" seru Sehun dia menekan kakinya pada pedal rem dan—

 _Ckiit!_

 _Brak!_

" _Wow_! Sekarang siapa yang pecundang, _hm_?" seru Sehun tertawa puas saat _Dodge Viper_ itu menabrak bemper belakang mobilnya dengan keras membuat benturan tak terelakan dari pengendara _Dodge Viper_ itu.

"Tinggal satu kuman yang tersisa!" geram Sehun ia merubah jalurnya dan berada tepat di belakang _Chevrolet_ yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

 _Brak!_

" _YES_! Harusnya seperti itu!" pekik Sehun senang saat ia menabrak bemper belakang mobil itu. Sehun menyalip mobil itu di jalur kanan membuat kedua mobil itu saling bersisihan.

"Merindukan _mama_ -mu, _hm_?" seringai Sehun menatap pemilik _Chevrolet_ itu menantang.

" _Shit_!" umpat orang itu dan siap untuk kembali menghantam samping kiri mobil Sehun yang masih utuh. Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau masih harus banyak belajar!" komentar Sehun saat ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemilik _Chevrolet_ itu.

 _Ckiit!_

"Oh, _shit_!" pekik si pemilik _Chevrolet_ yang terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengerem mobilnya membuat _Chevrolet_ itu menghantam pembatas jalan dan—

 _Brak!_

 _Duagh!_

 _Bum!_

Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya melewati _Chevrolet_ yang terbalik itu sedikit mengerling pada pemiliknya dan memberikan jari tengah padanya.

 _Brrm_ ...

Sehun menyusul dua mobil yang tersisa di depannya. Mobil Kyungsoo memimpin, dan sebuah _Audi_ tepat di depannya. Ia sedikit membuat jarak sebelum membuat mobil di depannya terkecoh dan memperlambat _timing_ -nya. Sehun menyalip mobil itu dan berada tepat disampingnya.

"Ucapkan selamat datang pada orang baru, _hm_?" titah Sehun bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengklakson _Audi_ itu dan—

 _Brak!_

"Sesuai perkiraan!" ujarnya saat ia dengan sengaja menggeser tempat _Audi_ dengan cara menghantam kasar sisi sampingnya, membuatnya berada tepat di belakang Kyungsoo.

" _Shit_! Berani sekali kau merebut tempatku!" geramnya dan hendak menabrak mobil Sehun dari samping namun dengan sigap Sehun langsung berjalan mundur membuat _Audi_ itu sedikit menyenggol mobil Kyungsoo. _Audi_ itu pun terjungkal keluar dari arus jalan karena disodok oleh mobil Sehun sementara, mobil Kyungsoo berubah berputar 180° sehingga berhadapan dengan Sehun yang menyeringai menatapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Sedikit melakukan _drift_ sebelum tempatnya kembali direbut oleh Sehun. Sehun menyeringai.

"Saatnya permainan terakhir!" lirihnya segera mengejar mobil Kyungsoo. Sehun sekilas melirik jam digital yang dipasang di _dashboard_ _Mustang_ yang ia gunakan. "Masih ada 2 menit sebelum mencapai 9 menit! Ayo kita selesaikan, Do Kyungsoo!"

Sehun melajukan mobilnya, ia menurunkan kecepatannya saat ia sampai di belakang mobil Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo heran karenanya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia gila tidak menyalipku?" Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri selagi ia was-was dengan lawan yang masih membuntut di belakangnya.

"5 detik! 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... sekarang!" Sehun mengaba-aba dirinya. Ia segera merapatkan mobilnya pada bemper belakang Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo merasakan benturan ada mobilnya. Mengunci gerak-gerik mobil di depannya karena _Mustang_ yang ia kendarai menempel pada bemper belakang Kyungsoo.

" _Shit_! Apa yang dia lakukan?" seru Kyungsoo kesal bukan main.

"Bawa aku ke _finish_ bersamamu, _okay_?" Sehun bicara pada dirinya sendiri dan menikmati bagaimana Kyungsoo yang berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan mobilnya agar kuncian yang diberikan Sehun pada mobilnya terlepas. Namun, diluar perkiraan Kyungsoo saat garis _finish_ sudah sekitar 1 mil di depan matanya. Sehun menambah kecepatan lajunya membuat mobil Kyungsoo ikut terdorong lebih cepat.

" _Ready_?" Sehun mengaba-aba dirinya sendiri. " 0,8 mil, _okay_! Bersiaplah kalah Do Kyungsoo!" seringai Sehun bersiap untuk melancarkan aksi selanjutnya. Sehun kembali menurunkan gigi porsenelnya seraya menahan koplingnya.

 _Brak!_

Sehun sedikit memberikan hantaman pada mobil Kyungsoo yang akan ia lepas dari kunciannya. Sehun kembali menaikkan gigi persenelnya tanpa melepas koplingnya dan—

 _SET!_

 _Ckiit!_

Sehun tersenyum menang saat ia berhasil melempar mobil Kyungsoo di jalur lain seolah mobil Kyungsoo adalah piring yang dengan mudah bisa hancur dan pecah saat ia hempaskan. Terlebih saat ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo yang menatapnya geram. Sehun mengerling dan mengejek, kemudian ia segera menancap pedal gasnya. Masih ada 55 detik untuk menuju garis _finish_ membuat Sehun segera bergegas sebelum target 9 menitnya berakhir.

 _Ckiit!_

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat setelah garis _finish_ ia lewati begitu saja dan mencatat rekor 8 menit 58 detik. Diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya yang mencatat rekok 9 menit 20 detik.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya diikuti sorakan dan sambutan dari semua orang yang berada di arena balap malam itu yang berlari menghampirinya.

 _Plak!_

" _Hyung_! _Appo_!" ringis Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan telak dari Daehyun.

"Kau menhancurkan mobilku, anak bodoh!" cibir Daehyun kesal namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya pada Sehun.

"Aku sedang mempertahankan hidupku disana, _hyung_!"

"Alasan!" Daehyun menolak segala alasan yang Sehun berikan. Sehun hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kemampuanmu meningkat berkali-kali lipat!" puji Kris memeluk Sehun bangga.

"Aku kan sudah bilang _hyung_! Aku tidak akan kalah malam ini!" balas Sehun membuat Kris mengusak surainya gemas.

" _Good job_ , Oh Sehun!" kini giliran Jiyoung yang memuji Sehun membuat Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan Sehun yang berbalik badan untuk menatap _leader_ -nya.

" _Gomapta hyung_! Kau sudah mempercaiku!"

"Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu!" Jiyoung mengambil alih Sehun dan memeluk adik kecilnya yang sudah lama tidak pulang. "Terima kasih sudah kembali!" lirihnya serak yang Sehun tahu Jiyoung sedang menahan air matanya membuat Sehun terharu mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk kembali, _hyung_! Kau tahu itu kan?" balas Sehun. Jiyoung melepas dekapannya saat ia melihat para anggota _WB_ mendekati mereka.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Sehun-ssi!" ujar Yongguk dengan berat hati mengatakannya. Sehun mengulas senyum.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa mengalahkan keangkuhan anggota tim-mu!" sahut Sehun menyindir Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kyungsoo mendecih dan menatap Sehun sebal.

"Kau benar-benar bermain licik, Sehun-ssi!" cibir Kyungsoo. Sehun tertawa puas.

"Itu pelajaran untukmu, setidaknya kau harus bisa membaca bagaimana situasi lawanmu, Kyungsoo-ssi!" saran Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Anggap saja kemenanganmu kali ini adalah sambutan dariku atas kembalinya dirimu pada _Racedie_!" balas Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan kerumunan itu bersama dengan semua anggota _WB_ tinggallah Yongguk yang menatap Jiyoung tajam. Yongguk berjalan mendekati Jiyoung.

"Sesuai perjanjian. Ini skema markas _D Company_ yang ada di Geumcheon-gu. Semoga beruntung!" ujar Yongguk seraya menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas pada Jiyoung. Jiyoung mengulas senyum.

" _Gomapta_!" balas Jiyoung sekenanya. Jiyoung berbalik dan menatap Kris, Daehyun dan Sehun bergantian. Kemudian, kedua matanya bertemu pada Luhan yang tengah duduk diatas kap mobilnya menatap bagaimana semua orang menyampaikan selamat pada Sehun sementara ia hanya menikmati semilir angin malam seorang diri. " _Kajja_! Kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Jiyoung berjalan mendahului ketiganya menuju ke tempat Luhan berada.

"Sudah selesai, perayaannya?" sindir Luhan yang membuat Kris, Jiyoung, Daehyun bahkan Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. " _Wae_? Apa aku salah? Sudahlah, _kajja_! Baekhyun sudah menunggu terlalu lama!" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan memasuki kursi kemudi _Honda Civic_ -nya. Jiyoung berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir apik di belakang mobil Luhan diikuti Kris yang mobilnya berada di samping Jiyoung dan Daehyun yang ikut mengekori Kris. Tinggallah Sehun yang hendak berjalan menuju mobil Jiyoung dan melewati mobil Luhan namun, ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat Luhan memanggilnya tanpa menatap kearahnya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang sedang mencekeram erat kemudi mobilnya. Luhan menghela nafas dan mulai menghidupkan mobilnya.

" _Welcome home_! Senang melihatmu kembali!" lirih Luhan datar dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku karenanya. Sehun tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup dihatinya saat mendengar sambutan singkat yang Luhan berikan padanya.

 _Ckiit!_

"Kau membuang waktu _bung_! Cepatlah naik!" titah Jiyoung yang mobilnya sudah berada di samping Sehun berdiri. Sehun mengangguk dan segera masuk ke bangku penumpang yang ada di samping Jiyoung. Jiyoung melajukan mobilnya diikuti mobil Kris dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau memberikan skema itu pada mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo geram pada Yongguk yang kini para anggota _WB_ tengah menatap kepergian _Racedie_ tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan _Racedie_. "Kau membuat mereka semakin kuat, jika mereka bisa mendapatkan si Byun itu!" lanjut Kyungsoo yang membuat Yongguk tersenyum penuh arti.

"Seorang _leader_ memiliki cara sendiri untuk melindungi anggotanya!" Yongguk berbalik badan dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika apa yang dialami Baekhyun terjadi pada salah satu dari kalian! Tapi, hanya kali ini! Dilain waktu, aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan mereka, menghancurkan _Racedie_ , menghancurkan _Hekerl_ , bahkan semua orang yang berani menghalangi jalan _WB_!" geram Yongguk yang membuat kelima anggotanya itu menyeringai menyeramkan.

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

Tiga mobil modif itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kedai yang satu-satunya masih buka di dini hari yang terletak di daerah Geumcheon-gu, si pemilik masing-masing mobil segera keluar dari mobil yang mereka bawa dan bergegas masuk menuju kedai yang menjadi tujuan awal mereka.

 _Kling!_

Bunyi lonceng pintu kedai saat Daehyun yang pertama membuka pintu kedai diikuti Kris, Luhan, Jiyoung kemudian Sehun. Kelima pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela kedai sekaligus menikmati pemandangan malam yang begitu dingin.

"Pesan apa tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan pada mereka berlima setelah kelimanya duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. Luhan yang duduk disamping Jiyoung. Kris dan Sehun yang duduk di depanya sementara, Daehyun terpaksa menarik kursi dari meja lain dan duduk di ujung meja diantara Luhan dan Kris.

"Lima cangkir kopi, tapi satu cangkirnya ditambah satu sendok _cream_ dan susu. _Okay_?" pinta Jiyoung yang langsung diangguki oleh pelayan wanita itu.

"Tunggu sebentar tuan!" pelayan wanita itu pun undur diri dan segera pergi ke _pantry_ dapurnya untuk menyiapkan pesanan kelima pemuda itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan skema markas _D Company_ dari Yongguk, _hyung_?" tanya Daehyun. Jiyoung tersenyum kecil kemudian ia sedikit mengerling kearah Luhan. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Hanya sedikit kesepakatan yang dibuat bersama!" jawab Jiyoung sekenanya seraya membuka gulungan kertas yang tadi Yongguk berikan padanya. Jiyoung meneliti setiap bentuk bangunan yang menurutnya tak asing diikuti semua pasang mata yang mengarah pada objek yang sama.

"Kenapa markas _D Company_ , mirip seperti sebuah _minimarket_?" gumam Kris.

"Ini memang _minimarket_! Lihatlah!" ujar Jiyoung menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang berada di belakang skema sebuah bangunan itu. "Bagian belakang bentuknya seperti gudang penyimpanan barang. _Hm_ , 2.5 mil dari selatan sungai Han? Mungkin tidak jauh dari sini!"

"Tapi, siapa yang mengelola _minimarket_ ini? Dan, untuk apa?" tanya Daehyun.

"Mereka pasti menyimpan sesuatu di dalam _minimarket_ itu. _Minimarket_ itu pastilah hanya _cover_ , pasti ada beberapa bagian yang dibuat khusus agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari masyarakat sekitar." Jawab Luhan.

"Luhan benar! Tapi, bukan itu yang kita cari. Kita hanya perlu membawa Baekhyun dalam keadaan selamat. Dae, bisa kau lacak apakah _minimarket_ ini letaknya 2,5 mil dari sungai Han?" tanya Jiyoung. Daehyun mengangguk dan segera meraih ponsel pintarnya. Mengotak-atik sesuatu pada layar persegi panjang itu.

"Silahkan tuan!" ujar seorang pelayan wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. "Satu cangkir kopi dengan _cream_ dan susu—"

"Berikan padaku!" potong Luhan yang langsung menerima kopi yang dipesan Jiyoung. Luhan tersenyum senang dan menatap pelayan itu. " _Kamsahamnida_!" ujar Luhan penuh senyum yang membuat keempat pemuda tampan yang duduk disamping dan hadapan Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Selamat menikmati!" ujar pelayan itu setelah selesai meletakkan pesanan mereka pada masing-masing orang.

"Benar _hyung_! 2,5 mil dari selatan sungai Han, memang benar _minimarket_ itu!" sahut Daehyun tiba-tiba. "Dan, jaraknya dari sini hanyalah 0,5 mil dari seberang jalan!"

"Tidak begitu jauh, kita bisa jalan kaki kesana!" balas Jiyoung.

" _Aniyo_! Tidak harus semua dari kita yang kesana!" sahut Luhan antusias, seolah di otaknya sudah merancang sesuatu. " _Hyung_ , ijinkan kali ini kau mendengar rencanaku. Jika mungkin menurutmu terlalu beresiko aku akan mundur!" pinta Luhan sopan. Jiyoung mengangguk tanpa berfikir panjang.

" _Okay_ , ingat tujuan kita hanya membawa Baekhyun tanpa membuat kegaduhan!"

" _Arrasseo_ , aku mengerti!" Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia menatap orang di depannya satu persatu. "Aku rasa jika _minimarket_ ini digunakan untuk menyekap Baekhyun, bukankah itu berarti _minimarket_ ini dijaga ketat?" tanya Luhan, mereka semua hanya diam berfikir sejenak. "Diam aku anggap ya. Aku rasa kita memerlukan seorang pengecoh, kita tidak tahu ada berapa orang yang berjaga tapi mengecoh selama beberapa menit tidaklah sulit kan?" tanya Luhan masuk akal.

"Lalu?" tanya Jiyoung.

"Saat pengecoh itu melakukan tugasnya, tiga diantara kita masuk lewat pintu belakang diam-diam!" lanjut Luhan.

"Kenapa pintu belakang?" tanya Daehyun polos.

" _Aigoo_ , Dae! Tidak ada seseorang yang sedang disekap diletakkan ditempat yang mudah dijangkau!" balas Luhan sensi. Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Lalu, satunya?" tanya Jiyoung mengabaikan perselisihan tak penting antara Daehyun dan Luhan.

" _Standbye_ di mobil!" jawab Luhan singkat.

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Kris dan Jiyoung bersamaan. Luhan berdecak malas.

"Dengar! Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan membawa Baekhyun dengan jalan kaki. Nantinya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang tertangkap, bisa saja kita semua!" ujar Luhan memberi penjelasan. "Orang yang akan membawa mobil nanti yang akan membawa tiga orang ke pintu belakang _minimarket_ dan membawa Baekhyun pergi dari tempat ini!" lanjut Luhan membuat mereka semua berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku setuju! Ini pertama kalinya kau membuat rencana yang lebih manusiawi!" cibir Jiyoung yang membuat Luhan tertawa karenanya.

"Aku anggap itu pujian, _hyung_!" Luhan tersenyum bangga.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi pengecoh?" tanya Kris. Luhan tersenyum senang karena rencananya disambut tanpa harus ada perdebatan seperti biasanya.

"Aku rasa Sehun cocok!" jawab Jiyoung yang membuat Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa aku _hyung_?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak mereka kenali. Terlalu ketara jika aku, Kris, Daehyun apalagi Luhan!" jawab Jiyoung.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu yang menyekap Baekhyun itu mengenali kalian?" tanya Sehun yang justru mendapat kekehan dari keempat pemuda itu.

" _Oh_ , ayolah Sehun-ssi! Siapa yang tidak mengenali _Racedie_? Bahkan, kau yang sudah lama menghilang saat mereka hanya mendengar namamu saja langsung mengenalimu!" balas Luhan yang entah kenapa justru terlihat bangga karena dikenali musuh.

"Begitu?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Keempatnya hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, itu bukan perkara yang sulit untukku!" Sehun menyetujui.

"Bagus! Selanjutnya, siapa tiga orang yang akan masuk?" tanya Jiyoung.

"Aku, Kris dan Daehyun!" jawab Luhan cepat.

"Tidak, Lu! Kau tidak boleh masuk!" bantah Jiyoung cepat

" _Aniyo_! Kau baru saja cedera _hyung_! Jangan membuat keadaanmu semakin parah saat kau justru akan menolong Baekhyun! Kau juga tidak mau kan saat di dalam sana kau justru akan menyusahkan Kris dan Daehyun?" Luhan juga tak kalah menolak argumen dari Jiyoung.

"Luhan benar, _hyung_! Kita juga tidak bisa mempertaruhkan nyawamu!" Kris mendukung pernyataan Luhan yang membuat Jiyoung semakin menghela nafas.

" _Arraseo_. Aku rasa aku banyak mengalah hari ini!" dengus Jiyoung sebal membuat Kris, Luhan, Daehyun bahkan Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang!" ajak Daehyun. Mereka semua mengangguk siap.

"Sehun-ah! Kami akan melihatmu dari belakang! Setelah kau sudah berhasil membuat perhatian mereka sepenuhnya padamu, kami akan segera menuju pintu belakang _minimarket_!" terang Jiyoung. Sehun mengangguk paham.

" _Arra hyung_! Aku akan pergi sekarang!" pamit Sehun dan segera bergegas keluar dari kedai kopi itu tanpa harus menunggu waktu yang lebih lama lagi.

" _Yak_!" pekik Luhan saat melihat Sehun pergi begitu saja membuat Kris, Jiyoung dan Daehyun mengeryit heran menatapnya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jiyoung heran melihat reaksi Luhan yang seperti hendak mencegah kepergian Sehun.

"Apa dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kenapa _hyung_ tidak memberitahunya?" tanya Luhan cemas sementara Jiyoung hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kebiasaanmu itu perlu dihilangkan, Lu!" komentar Jiyeon seraya menyesap sisa terakhir kopinya.

" _Mwo_?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu bagaimana kemampuan Sehun sebentar lagi!" ujar Kris yang membuat Luhan semakin menatap bingung pada ketiga pemuda yang kini tengah menahan tawa akibat ekspresi yang Luhan berikan.

" _Kajja_ , kita juga harus pergi sekarang. Sepertinya, nona cantik kita perlu bukti dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri!" canda Jiyoung yang justru langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Luhan yang justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang nona cantik?!" seru Luhan kesal bukan main sementara Jiyoung dan Kris sudah pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

"Kau tentu saja! Bahkan, kau lebih cantik dari gadis seksi yang tadi malam kau rangkul!" balas Daehyun dan segera bergegas pergi sebelum menjadi bahan amukan pria cantik itu. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah.

"Aku benar-benar akan menjual mobil kalian setelah ini! _Yak_!" seru Luhan dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyusul ketiga orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Setelah keluar dari kedai itu, Sehun segera menghampiri mobil Jiyoung yang terparkir paling depan diantara mobil Daehyun dan Luhan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Sehun segera menyalakan _Nissan_ itu yang kebetulan kontaknya Jiyoung tinggalkan di tempatnya.

 _Brrm ..._

Bersamaan dengan lajunya mobil Jiyoung yang Sehun bawa, Jiyoung, Kris, Daehyun dan Luhan sudah keluar dari kedai seraya menatap kepergian pemuda tampan berwajah datar itu.

"Hanya 0.5 mil, kenapa dia menggunakan mobil?" tanya Luhan sensi.

"Itu bagian dari rencananya!" jawab Daehyun sontak membuat Luhan menatap curiga padanya.

"Darimana kau tahu, jika itu rencananya? Apa dia memberitahumu? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Luhan beruntun yang justru ditanggapi kekehan dari ketiga pemuda tampan yang berdiri berjajar disampingnya.

 _Grep!_

Luhan terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jiyoung merangkul pundaknya mesra membuat Luhan risih melihatnya.

"Ayolah, Xiao Lu... kenapa kau selalu berprasangka buruk padanya?" tanya Jiyoung dengan senyum menggoda.

" _Mwo_? Apa aku salah?" tanya Luhan bingung.

" _Aniyo_! Kau tidak pernah salah Lu! Tapi, kecurigaanmu itu selalu tidak berdasar!" sambung Kris yang membuat Luhan mendecih sebal.

"Konyol! Aku kan hanya mengantisipasi! Ayo kita pergi! Kita lihat, apa yang bisa dia lakukan, awas saja kalau dia sampai mengacau!" geram Luhan berjalan menuju mobil Daehyun dan membuka pintu penumpang bagian belakang.

"Dia memang selalu tidak suka orang baru. Tapi, lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan paling dekat dengan orang baru!" cibir Jiyoung tak habis pikir.

" _Aish_! Kalian seperti tidak mengenal Luhan, saja _hyung_! Dia sudah bersikap seperti itu bahkan termasuk pada kekasih kalian dulu!" ujar Daehyun yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan seram dari Kris dan Jiyoung membuat Daehyun yang baru saja menyadari bahwa ia salah bicara segera memundurkan langkahnya untuk menghindari amukan dari kedua _hyung_ -nya itu. " _Hm_ , aku tunggu di mobil, ya _hyung_? Jangan terlalu lama, kita tidak mungkin kan menyelamatkan Baek _hyung_ menunggu sampai matahari terbit?" tanya Daehyun seraya menunjukkan cengirannya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kris dan Jiyoung yang menatapnya kesal bukan main.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghancurkan komputernya!" gumam Jiyoung yang tengah menatap kepergian Daehyun menuju mobilnya dan duduk di samping Luhan. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Dan ingatkan aku, untuk memecahkan semua miniatur busuknya!" geram Kris yang membuat Jiyoung seketika menoleh kearahnya.

"Dan setelah itu kau langsung mati di tangan Daehyun!" balas Jiyoung tajam yang membuat kekehan keluar dari Kris.

"Dia masih anak bau kencur!" sahut Kris berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jiyoung yang hanya berdecak malas akibat penuturan tak penting yang baru saja Kris katakan padanya. Jiyoung menghela nafas kemudian segera bergegas menyusul Kris yang sudah duduk di bangku di samping kemudi.

Jiyoung memutar stir kemudinya setelah ia memasuki mobil Daehyun dan menghidupkan _Toyota_ itu. Jiyoung menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil yang dibawa Sehun berada.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia membuka kap mobilmu, _hyung_?" tanya Luhan pada Jiyoung yang juga tengah menatap pada objek yang sama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Tapi, sejauh aku mengenal Sehun setiap rencana yang ia pikirkan selalu berjalan lancar dan mulus. Bahkan, ia memiliki sejuta cara dalam sekejap!" jawab Jiyoung yang entah kenapa membuat Luhan tak suka mendengarnya.

"Dia terdengar seperti orang yang _genius_!" sindir Luhan setengah hati yang membuat ketiga pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun termasuk Luhan. Keempat pasang mata itu melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Terlihat, Sehun yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa orang di depan mobil Jiyoung. Entah apa yang sedang mereka katakan membuat Luhan sedikit memincingkan matanya saat orang yang Sehun ajak bicara tiba-tiba saja mengotak-atik mesin mobil Jiyoung.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ , _hyung_! Kita pergi sekarang!" titah Luhan cepat membuat Jiyoung mengeryit bingung.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jiyoung.

"Aku rasa dia sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian. Entah bagaimana caranya, _kajja_! Aku tidak sabar untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyuni!" balas Luhan membuat Jiyoung segera menghidupkan mobilnya sesuai dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

 _Ckiit!_

Jiyoung menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di belakang _minimarket_ yang menjadi target mereka.

"Cepat selesaikan, dan jangan sampai ada yang terluka!" pesan Jiyoung yang hanya diangguki ketiganya. Kris, Daehyun dan Luhan membuka pintu mobil bersamaan dan segera menjauh dari mobil itu. Berjalan tergesa, tanpa banyak bicara menuju pintu yang sudah mereka yakini adalah pintu belakang _minimarket_.

 _Cklek!_

"Terkunci!" sahut Daehyun kesal saat ia yang mencoba membuka pintu belakang itu.

"Seharusnya kita sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Luhan. Daehyun berfikir sejenak, sementara Kris menyeringai.

"Serahkan padaku!" ujar Kris menggeser posisi Daehyun yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu belakang itu. Kris berjongkok untuk melihat spesifikasi pintu yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Pintu ini hanya menggunakan keamanan biasa tanpa alarm jika kita berhasil membobolnya. Dae, apa kau membawa obeng?" tanya Kris. Daehyun menggeleng.

" _Ani_ _hyung_! _Waeyo_?" Daehyun balik bertanya. Kris kemudian diam memutar otaknya seraya menatap intens pada pintu yang masih terkunci di depannya. Kris mendongak dan setelah itu ia menatap Luhan sejenak.

"Lu, bisa kau masuk lewat ventilasi itu?" tanya Kris. Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada ventilasi yang berada diatas pintu itu.

"Kenapa harus Luhan _hyung_?" tanya Daehyun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya dan menatap tajam pada Kris. "Bukankah itu artinya kau menyuruh Luhan _hyung_ mencari Baek _hyung_ seorang diri disana?"

"Lalu bagaimana? Diantara kita, hanya Luhan yang gesit! Kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu untuk berdebat hal tidak penting seperti ini. Kita bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaaan Baekhyun di dalam sana!" ujar Kris yang masih direspon dengan tatapan tajam dari Daehyun.

"Tapi, tetap saja kita tidak bisa mempertaruhkan Luhan _hyung_!" tolak Daehyun dengan tegas.

"Lalu apa? Apa kau ada ide? Dengar, Jung Daehyun pintu ini jika di dobrak akan menimbulkan suara yang besar dan pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan menggunakan kartu akses!" jelas Kris.

"Tapi, kau—"

"CUKUP!" sela Luhan yang sudah jengah mendengar perdebatan dari Kris dan Daehyun, Luhan memegang pundak Daehyun dan menatap Daehyun melembut.

"Maaf, Daehyun-ie. Tapi, aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Kris benar!" ujar Luhan yang membuat Daehyun lemas seketika.

" _Hyung_! Jika Jiyoung _hyung_ tahu, dia tidak akan mengijinkanmu!" balas Daehyun mencoba untuk melarang Luhan bagaimana pun caranya.

"Dengar! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku! Aku akan masuk lewat ventilasi ini. Kemudian kalian lakukan apapun untuk membuka pintu ini dari luar bagaimanapun caranya. Mengerti? Aku tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menunggu lebih lama lagi!" ujar Luhan yang mau tidak mau harus disetujui oleh Daehyun.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali bersama si Byun itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja!" sahut Daehyun yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Tentu! Dan, cepat buka pintu sialan ini, _okay_?" pinta Luhan. Daehyun mengangguk paham, kemudian Luhan menoleh kearah Kris dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku percaya padamu!" ujar Luhan yang entah kenapa membuat kerutan di dahi Kris bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kris entah kenapa terlihat cemas. Luhan tertawa.

"Aku percaya padamu!" ulang Luhan tersenyum aneh. "Aku percaya kau bisa membuka pintu ini dengan cepat. Pintu ini bukan mesin, ingat?" lanjut Luhan membuat Kris menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Cepat kembali!" Luhan mengangguk dan segera bergegas menaiki sebuah drum yang berjajar di belakang _minimarket_. Dengan cekatan saat ia sampai tepat di depan ventilasi itu, Luhan segera bergegas memasukinya dan sekejap hilang dari pandangan Kris dan Daehyun yang menatapnya harap-harap cemas.

 _Bruk!_

" _Aww_..." ringis Luhan saat ia terjun dari ketinggian sekitar dua meter tanpa menunggu perhitungan apapun.

Luhan segera bangkit dan membersihkan dirinya seraya menatap keadaan di sekitarnya. Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya saat ia tahu apa yang ada hadapannya.

" _Oh_ _no_ ~" pekik Luhan terkejut bukan main. "Baekhyun?" lirih Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan hampir menangis bahkan tidak hanya Baekhyun yang ada di depannya, ia dihadapi oleh banyak pria berbadan kekar yang satu diantaranya tengah menahan lengan Baekhyun yang sudah lemas tak berdaya.

 _Prok! Prok! Prok!_

Luhan menoleh saat ia mendengar tepuk tangan dari seseorang. Luhan memincingkan matanya tak kalah terkejut.

"Song Yunhyeong?" lirih Luhan yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi, Xiao Lu!" seringainya yang membuat Luhan geram bukan main.

"Apa kau pikir, kami ini bodoh sehingga tidak mengetahui rencana penyelamatan teman kecilmu?" tanyanya menyebalkan yang membuat Luhan selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk mematahkan tulang leher remaja bangsat di depannya itu suatu saat nanti. Yunhyeong berjalan mendekati Luhan dan berhenti tepat di depan pemuda cantik itu.

"Kau yang bodoh Xi Luhan!" ejeknya yang masih membuat Luhan diam dan hanya mendengarnya. "Bersikap pahlawan, arogan, dan selalu merasa bahwa dirimu adalah benar!" Yunhyeong menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"Pintar! Kau benar-benar sangat cakap!" puji Yunhyeong kembali bertepuk tangan dihadapan Luhan. Yunhyeong menghela nafas dan tersenyum mengejek kearah Luhan. "Kau tahu? Aku mendapat pukulan dari _hyung_ -ku karena _chip_ itu berada di tangan kalian! Aku benar-benar tersiksa waktu itu. Tapi, hanya sebentar! Karena, setelah aku melihat wajah temanmu lebih parah, tidak! Justru sangat parah dari lukaku, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia!"

"Bajingan!" umpat Luhan yang membuat Yunhyeong tersenyum karenanya.

" _Yap_ , aku akui itu!" Yunhyeong berbalik badan dan menatap semua anak buahnya. "Lepaskan dia!" titahnya yang langsung dituruti anak buahnya untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. Satu pria yang mencekal tangan Baekhyun pun dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Baekhyun tepat di depan Luhan.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Lu~" lirih Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya. "Kenapa—kenapa kau datang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Kau bodoh! Tentu saja aku akan datang!" balas Luhan sangat cemas saat ia melihat bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun dengan pakaian yang lusuh yang dipenuhi oleh darah kering.

"Dramatis!" ejek Yunhyeong yang seketika Luhan langsung menatapnya tajam. Yunhyeong menyeringai. "Menurutku, kau terlalu mudah untuk mendapatkan temanmu tanpa rintangan apapun, itu tidak adil! Bahkan, aku sendiri yang menyerahkannya! _Oh_ , ayolah! Semua _hyung_ -ku termasuk aku sudah bersenang-senang dengannya. Dan, kami cukup bosan! Cepat bawa dia pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" lanjut Yunhyeong yang masih juga ditatap tak berkedip oleh Luhan yang tengah merangkul Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Yunhyeong menyeringai dan tertawa angkuh dan menatap Luhan intens.

"Kau harus lebih pintar membaca situasi yang ada di sekitarmu, Xi Luhan!" balas Yunhyeong yang membuat rasa kesal di hati Luhan berkali-kali lipat dengan segala teka-teki yang Yunhyeong katakan padanya. "Ini pelajaran untukmu Luhan-ssi! Apa yang Baekhyun alami hanyalah permulaan semata. Karena, bukan dia yang kami inginkan!" Yunhyeong kembali menyeringai. "Tapi, kau!"

" _Mwo_?" pekik Luhan tak mengerti.

"Kita akan sering bertemu nantinya! Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dan bawa temanmu ke rumah sakit! Se-ka-rang!" titah Yunhyeong yang membuat Luhan berdecak kesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku bersumpah akan membalasmu dan semua _hyung_ -mu, Song Yunhyeong!" geram Luhan, berbalik badan seraya mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Baekhyun.

Yunhyeong yang menatap kepergian Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dan, aku akan bersumpah untuk membuatmu bertekuk lutut pada _D Company_ , Xi Luhan!" gumam Yunhyeong tanpa sadar jika sudah ada tiga orang yang berdiri di belakangnya seraya tersenyum bangga.

"Kau memberikan gertakan yang hebat adikku!" ujar sebuah suara dingin yang Yunhyeong kenal yang membuat Yunhyeong seketika menoleh.

"Siwon _hyung_ , Seunghyun _hyung_ , Kibum _hyung_ , Minhyuk _hyung_! Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" tanya Yunhyeong, nada bicaranya berubah ceria dan kekanak-kanakkan.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang tadi bersikap dingin yang menakutkan dan penuh dengan ancaman? Dimana orang itu sekarang?" tanya Siwon merangkul pundak Yunhyeong sayang.

"Itu tidak berlaku bagi kalian!" balas Yunhyeong yang dibalas seringai menyeramkan yang mereka tujukan pada objek yang sama yang tengah bersusah payah membawa Baekhyun untuk segera keluar dari tempat laknat itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Xi Luhan!" lirih Seunghyun menatap punggung Luhan dan Baekhyun setelah sesaat kedua pemuda cantik itu berhasil membuka pintu belakang _minimarket_ miliknya.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

Mulai dari chap ini bakal banyak cast lain yang muncul tapi tenang aja ff ini bakal fokus-nya ke HunHan dan konflik yang berkaitan sama mereka.

Chap-3 diupdate akhir pekan, jadi sampai ketemu diakhir pekan.

Thx reader-deul yang udah nyempetin mampir, _kamsahamnida!_

 ** _-Jee-_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Racedie

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, Lay?" tanya Luhan saat salah satu teman dekatnya di China yang bernama asli Zhang Yixing atau biasa disapa Lay itu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati Luhan yang menunggu cemas di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun bersama dengan Jiyoung, Daehyun, Kris dan Sehun yang siap mendengarkan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada pemuda manis itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Lu. Baekhyun hanya perlu istirahat untuk bisa mengembalikan staminanya, dia sangat kelelahan. Tapi, aku rasa orang yang memukul Baekhyun sengaja memukul Baekhyun untuk tidak sampai mengenai organ vitalnya. Mereka, memperhitungkan organ mana yang dipukul dan dampaknya pada organ yang lain!" terang Lay yang membuat Luhan sedikit memincingkan matanya heran.

" _Mwo_?" pekik Luhan tak mengerti.

"Memar yang Baekhyun dapat sama sekali tak merusak beberapa organ vitalnya jadi selebihnya itu hanyalah luka luar dan memar ringan. Jika kau memberikan salep dan obat ini secara rutin, Baekhyun pasti akan cepat sembuh!" ujar Lay seraya memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi beberapa obat Baekhyun.

" _Nde_ , _gomapta_!" balas Luhan setelah menerima kertas itu.

"Jika keadaan Baekhyun semakin memburuk, hubungi aku- _nde_?" pinta Lay yang membuat Luhan segera mengangguk cepat. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu!" lanjut Lay segera bergegas pergi namun ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat ia teringat sesuatu mengenai Luhan. Dengan segera, Lay membalikkan badannya dan mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Jiyoung, Sehun, Kris dan Daehyun. Sementara Luhan hanya menatapnya bertanya-tanya kenapa Lay kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatapnya.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, karena akhir-akhir ini kau sulit sekali ditemui!" ujar Lay yang membuat Luhan mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya Luhan cemas. Lay menggeleng.

"Sicheng-ie—berada di Korea!" ujar Lay memberitahu yang membuat kedua mata Luhan terkejut bukan main. Bukan hanya Luhan, bahkan keempat pemuda yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Lay hanya menatap keduanya bergantian tak mengerti.

" _Hyung_ , siapa Sicheng-ie?" tanya Sehun berbisik yang sebelumnya juga bertanya pada Jiyoung siapa itu Lay. Jiyoung tersenyum.

"Lay saja aku tidak begitu tahu apalagi orang yang bernama Sicheng!" balas Jiyoung yang membuat Sehun mengangguk paham jika kenalan Luhan tidak hanya berada di _Racedie_ , musuhnya atau pun teman balapannya.

"Winwin?" lirih Luhan tak percaya. Lay mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?"

"Terhitung baru seminggu, _ge_! Dia hanya akan bicara jika dia sudah bertemu denganmu!" jawab Lay.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya nanti malam. Dimana dia?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia berada di rumahku. Mampirlah nanti malam!" balas Lay. Luhan mengangguk.

" _Arraseo_! Berhati-hatilah, Lay!"

" _Arra_ , _ge_! Aku pamit dulu!" pamit Lay dan benar-benar pergi dari kediaman _Racedie_.

"Siapa Sicheng?" tanya Jiyoung setelah mendengar mobil yang Lay bawa sudah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Luhan tersenyum dan menatap Jiyoung, Kris, Daehyun dan Sehun bergantian.

"Anak asuhku dan Lay!" balas Luhan.

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Kris, Jiyoung dan Daehyun bersamaan. Luhan mengulas senyum

"Dia adik angkatku dan Lay! Kalian lupa aku berasal dari China?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku juga dari China!" sahut Kris tidak terima yang membuat Luhan tertawa senang.

"Tapi, aku mengenalmu di Korea! Lagipula, aku belum pernah mendengar kau bicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin!" balas Luhan yang lansung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kris.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan bicara padamu menggunakan bahasa ibuku!" ujar Kris spontan menggunakan bahasa China. Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _Woah_ , aku benar-benar merasa seperti bicara dengan seorang teman!" balas Luhan yang juga menggunakan bahasa China-nya.

"Teman? Kau pikir selama ini aku siapamu?" tanya Kris kesal. Luhan masih terkekeh.

"Kau? Kau _rival_ -ku tentu saja?"

"APA?!" pekik Kris yang terlihat senang karena setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa mengumpat dengan bahasa ibunya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Daehyun.

"Kita seperti sedang melihat pertunjukan opera China yang tidak laku dan memaksa kita untuk menontonnya padahal kita tidak paham sama sekali!" lanjut Jiyoung ikut angkat bicara. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, bagaimana jika mereka terus menggunakan bahasa ibu mereka dan diam-diam mereka membicarakan kita di belakang mereka?"

"Kau benar _hyung_! Bagaimana jika mereka sedang menghina kita bahkan mengumpat kita dengan bahasa mereka itu?" tanya Daehyun ikut cemas sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Pikiranmu itu sungguh dangkal Dae!" sinis Luhan yang jelas-jelas mendengar pembicaraan Jiyoung dan Daehyun mengenai pertengakaran singkatnya dengan Kris. "Tebus obat ini, aku akan menemani Baekhyun!" lanjut Luhan menyerahkan secarik kertas di tangan Daehyun. "Jangan terlalu lama membelinya, _okay_?" Luhan mengerling dan segera memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Luhan?" tanya Jiyoung pada Kris. Kris tersenyum miring.

"Kalian bertiga bau karena tidak pernah mandi! Luhan juga bilang dia tidak menyukai kalian bertiga karena jorok dan menjijikkan, bahkan saat hendak makan kalian tidak pernah mencuci tangan kalian yang selalu dipenuhi oli!" terang Kris yang jelas-jelas sedang membodohi ketiga temannya.

"Bertiga?" pekik Sehun tidak terima. Oh, ayolah tentu saja ia tidak terima ia baru saja datang bahkan ia belum memakan apapun kenapa ia disebut-sebut seperti itu?

" _Yep_! Kau juga termasuk Oh Sehun!" Kris tersenyum menang saat ia melihat bagaimana ekspersi bodoh ketiga anggota keluarganya yang sepertinya percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Ingatkan aku untuk belajar bahasa China setelah ini!" gumam Sehun yang entah kenapa kesal setengah hati.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Drag Out_**

 _\- Racedie -_

 _Kita_ _ **kembali**_

 _Kita_ _ **utuh**_

 _Kita_ _ **lengkap**_

 _Tanpa_ _ **cacat**_

 ** _"_** ** _We fight to death, we race to death, and we become family to death!"_**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan berjalan mendekati ranjang Baekhyun, berdiri menatap sosok mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya diatas ranjang yang dingin karena sudah tidak ditempati selama tiga hari terakhir. Luhan kemudian menarik kursi kayu yang ada di kamar Baekhyun dan mendudukinya di samping ranjang sosok yang sudah membuatnya tak bisa tidur tenang selama tiga hari ini. Luhan meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya cemas.

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan berada disana, kan?" tanya Luhan mencoba untuk menahan agar tidak menangis. " _Mianhae_ , aku tidak bisa menjagamu! _Mianhae_ , aku tidak bisa mencegahmu!" lirih Luhan menunduk menyesal. "Cepatlah sembuh Baek, masih ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan. _Racedie_ membutuhkanmu. Bahkan kau tahu? Sehun sudah kembali. _Racedie_ sudah lengkap!" lirih Luhan menarik bibirnya dan membentuk senyuman hingga tanpa sadar jika sosok yang baru saja ia sebut namanya berada di balik pintu seraya memegang obat yang dibeli Daehyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Racedie_ sudah semakin kuat sekarang. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan kita!" lanjut Luhan seraya mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut.

 _Kriet_...

Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Daehyun _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk memberikan obatnya!" ujar Sehun saat Luhan menatapnya seolah bertanya _sedang apa kau disini_. Luhan tersenyum dan menerima obat yang Sehun berikan padanya.

" _Gomapta_!" balas Luhan dan membuka obat yang Sehun berikan. Luhan mengambil sebuah salep kemudian meletakkan sisa obatnya diatas nakas. Dengan telaten, Luhan mengoleskan salep itu pada memar yang ada disekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Hm,_ Luhan?" panggil Sehun canggung yang hanya dibalas gumaman rendah dari Luhan. "Terima kasih kau sudah mau menerimaku!" ujar Sehun seraya berdiri bersandar pada jendela kamar Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang ia lipat di depan dada dan menatap bagaimana telatennya Luhan merawat Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Semuanya pasti akan menerimamu, bahkan kau selalu menjadi bagian _Racedie_ sebelum aku dan Baekhyun bergabung!" jawab Luhan tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Dan, bisa kau tidak bersikap formal padaku? Aku dengar, kau lebih muda dari Daehyun. Maka bersikaplah sama seperti Daehyun padaku!"

" _Nde_!" jawab Sehun singkat dan masih menatap Luhan yang memunggunginya.

"Aku tahu kau kagum padaku, jadi hentikan melihatku diam-diam!" ujar Luhan ia menutup obat salepnya seraya berbalik badan meletakkan diatas nakas bersama dengan obat Baekhyun yang lain. Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu mengenai diriku?" tanya Sehun yang entah kenapa terasa lebih nyaman saat berbicara santai dengan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum cantik.

" _Yap_! Aku dan Baekhyun, tahu semuanya tentang dirimu. Jiyoung _hyung_ tidak mau menutupi apapun dari kami berdua! Maka dari itu, saat ia meminta kami bergabung dia juga menceritakan pasal anggota termuda mereka yang terpaksa pergi setelah Daehyun ditikam di depan matanya! Aku turut prihatin atas hal itu!" Luhan tersenyum miris. "Terkadang, orang tua lebih mengerikan dibandingkan musuh kita sendiri!" Sehun tersenyum menyetujui ucapan Luhan. Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dalam. "Dan, apa kau tahu tentang kami? Tentang aku dan Baekhyun?" Luhan balik bertanya. Sehun diam sejenak. "Aku kira kau penasaran bagaimana pertemuan kami berdua dengan tiga anggota _Racedie_ saat itu!" Luhan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Benar! Aku sangat penasaran. Terutama bagaimana saat melihat mereka yang bahkan tahu apa yang kau suka di dalam kopimu!" Luhan tertawa keras.

"Kau benar-benar mengamatiku dengan teliti!" sahut Luhan bangga.

"Tentu saja, karena saat pertama kali aku melihatmu ada perubahan sikap dari mereka bertiga dan aku tidak tahu kenapa ada rasa kagum saat aku melihatmu!" Luhan kembali tertawa lepas membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan.

"Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang tidak kagum kepadaku, kau tahu?" tanya Luhan percaya diri yang entah kenapa membuat seulas senyum tulus di bibir Sehun yang jarang ia tunjukan kepada siapapun.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Enam tahun yang lalu ..._**

 ** _Midnight in Tokyo, Japan_**

 _"_ _Ada enam belas peserta malam ini. Empat belas peserta dari enam tim yang berbeda dan dua sisanya hanya pembalap jalanan!" ujar seorang panitia penyelenggara balapan drift di salah satu basement di Tokyo, Jepang memberitahu pada semua peserta yang berkumpul di depannya. "Balapan malam ini dilakukan secara bergilir, sebanyak empat kali dalam semalam dan setiap pemenang pada setiap start akan kembali bertanding dalam semi final. Hadiah pemenang di dapat secara individu bukan pertim! Ada pertanyaan?" tanya ketua panitia yang mendapat respon gelengan pada empat belas orang yang sudah berkumpul._

 _"_ _Aku akan memberitahu siapa yang bertanding di start pertama!" si panitia membaca kertas HVS lusuh yang sedari tadi ia pegang, sekilas ia menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang berdiri ataupun duduk di kap mobil mereka._

 _"_ _Start pertama, Kris Wu dari Racedie, Jeon Jungkook dari White Blood, Kang Seungyoon dari Blockbuster dan Byun Baekhyun pembalap jalanan!" si panitia menghela nafasnya dengan sesekali melirik orang-orang di depannya untuk melihat reaksi mereka masing-masing. "Start kedua adalah Kim Donghyuk dari Black Crack, V dari Hekerl, Lee Minhyuk dari D Company, dan J-Hope dari Blockbuster! Kemudian start ketiga, Park Chanyeol dari White Blood, Kim Himchan dari Hekerl, Song Yunhyeong dari D Company dan Kim Myungsoo dari Black Crack! Start terakhir tersisa, G Dragon dari Racedie, Do Kyungsoo dari White Blood, Kim Kai dari Hekerl dan Xi Luhan pembalap jalanan!" jelas si panitia melipat kertasnya dan kembali menatap orang-orang di depannya yang sepertinya siap melayangkan protes._

 _"_ _Kenapa ada pembalap jalanan? Mereka memberikan sponsor apa padamu? Bahkan, Racedie yang miskin saja tidak pantas disini apalagi pembalap jalanan?!" tanya salah seorang anggota Hekerl, V atau nama aslinya adalah Kim Taehyung melayangkan protesnya pada panitia berkepala botak itu._

 _"_ _Shit! Jaga omonganmu bocah!" desis Kris tidak terima. Taehyung, Kai dan Himchan yang berada di tim yang sama mendecih mendengar nada sinis dari Kris._

 _"_ _Wae? Mungkin, tinggal hitungan waktu masa depan Racedie akan sama seperti Drag Out yang hilang dan terkubur ditelan bumi!" ejek Jongin atau yang biasa disapa dengan Kai yang membuat Kris siap melayangkan bogemnya namun Jiyoung segera menahan lengannya._

 _"_ _Tidak sekarang!" bisik Jiyoung yang membuat Kris mau tidak mau menuruti permintaanya._

 _"_ _Sudah selasai?" tanya si panitia berkepala botak itu lagi yang membuat empat belas orang itu seketika kembali menatapnya. "Mungkin kalian bingung karena adanya dua pembalap jalanan masuk di X Area ini. Tapi, percayalah setelah melihat mereka, aku yakin kalian semua akan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkannya. Bersiap-siaplah kalah teman!" ejeknya berbalik badan dan meninggalkan keempat belas itu yang tengah berfikir penasaran dan bertanya-tanya siapa kiranya yang akan mengalahkan enam tim yang selalu mendapat julukan Six Monster itu._

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Brak!_

 _Daehyun menutup laptopnya kasar yang berada di dalam mobilnya membuat Kris maupun Jiyoung menatap heran kearahnya._

 _"_ _Wae wae wae? Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Kris penasaran._

 _"_ _Tidak ada informasi mengenai pembalap yang bernama Xi Luhan maupun Byun Baekhyun itu! Tidak ada sama sekali!" dengus Daehyun menarik nafasnya gusar._

 _"_ _Meraka saja tidak terkenal. Bagaimana mereka bisa hebat?" gumam Jiyoung tak habis pikir. Membuat keheningan beberapa menit menyelimuti ketiganya._

 _"_ _Oh, hyung! Atau mungkin mereka salah satu dari BD?" tebak Daehyun senang._

 _"_ _BD?" pekik Jiyoung dan Kris bersamaan. Daehyun mengangguk antusias._

 _"_ _Black Driver! Mereka adalah pembalap jalanan tanpa terikat oleh siapapun. Muncul saat semua balapan dan hilang setelah hadiah berada di tangan. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang berbakat bahkan lebih ahli dari orang-orang yang ada di Racedie, Hekerl, WB, D Company, BC, bahkan Blockbuster!" terang Daehyun kedua matanya berubah menjadi berbinar senang._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" tanya Jiyoung. "Apa menurutmu dua orang itu adalah bagian dari BD?" Daehyun mengangguk semangat._

 _"_ _Memangnya ada berada banyak anggota BD?" tanya Kris._

 _"_ _BD bukan organisasi hyung! BD bukan tim seperti kita, mereka hanyalah orang-orang gelap yang sebenarnya dikenali banyak orang tapi tidak diketahui bakatnya oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan mungkin saja, orang-orang BD berada di sekitar kita. Dan, hanya orang-orang BD itu yang tahu siapa saja yang termasuk dalam Black Driver! Orang luar tidak tahu!" jelas Daehyun yang direspon anggukkan paham dari Jiyoung dan Kris._

 _"_ _Kenapa aku baru mendengarnya?" tanya Jiyoung yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Kris. Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris dan Jiyoung yang duduk di bangku penumpang mobil di belakangnya._

 _"_ _Kau tahu hyung? Mereka itu seperti hantu!" bisik Daehyun misterius yang membuat kerutan di dahi Kris dan Jiyoung secara bersamaan._

 _Dug!_

 _"_ _Appo!" ringis Daehyun saat dengan tak berprikemanusiaannya Jiyoung menyentil keningnya hingga terdapat bekas merah disana._

 _"_ _Kajja, Kris-ah! Kita bersiap, daripada harus meladeni bocah yang kelebihan imajinasi ini!" cibir Jiyoung keluar dari mobil Daehyun diikuti Kris di belakangnya membuat Daehyun berdecak kesal._

 _"_ _Aku doakan kalian berdua kalah karena tidak mempercayaiku!" seru Daehyun kesal bukan main, namun kemudian ia kembali terdiam. "Eh, chakkaman! Aku mendoakan mereka kalah bukankah itu berarti aku juga tidak akan mendapatkan uangnya? Aish! Jung Daehyun, paboya!" rutuk Daehyun kemudian bergegas pergi menyusul kedua orang yang sudah seperti hyung-nya sendiri._

 _Daehyun menghampiri kedua hyung-nya yang tengah duduk ria diatas kap mobil mereka seraya dikelilingi para gadis Jepang. Tak jauh dari mereka juga ada banyaknya tim lain yang jelas Daehyun kenal siapa mereka tengah menunggu mulainya pertandingan pelik tengah malam di Jepang dengan hadiah yang ditawarkan sebanyak $10juta. Itulah kenapa semua rivalnya berada di tempat yang sama dengannya bahkan hampir dari mereka semua juga tengah menikmati rayuan menjijikan dari gadis Jepang yang terus menggelayut pada orang-orang dihadapan Daehyun._

 _"_ _Eh!" pekik Daehyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja dua orang gadis Jepang merangkulnya dan menariknya ke salah satu kap mobil miliknya membuat Daehyun terasa sedikit risih namun juga menikmati dalam waktu bersamaan saat tangan-tangan nakal gadis itu menggerayangi tubuhnya._

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Semua orang yang sibuk bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis Jepang yang mengelilingi mereka sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada dua buah mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan mobil Daehyun yang diparkir paling depan dibandingkan semua peserta balapan yang berada di belakangnya dan berjajar dengan rapi. Semua pasang mata, bahkan tidak hanya para peserta balapan drift malam itu juga menatap siapa kiranya pemilik Mazda MX-5 dan Mazda RX-7._

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

 _Dua pemuda cantik keluar bersamaan dari mobil mereka dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger apik di hidung mereka membuat entah kenapa semua orang seisi basement diam dan menatapnya terpana. Kedua pemuda cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya hingga tatapan keduanya di balik kacamata hitam itu tertuju pada sosok pria yang kira-kira sudah memasuki kepala empat yang rambutnya sudah ia pangkas habis._

 _"_ _Siapa mereka?" tanya Jiyoung tanpa sadar namun dua kata yang ia ucapkan cukup mewakili semua orang yang menjadi peserta balap malam itu._

 _"_ _Kenapa kedatangan mereka tidak disambut oleh gadis-gadis seperti kalian?" lanjut Jiyoung yang membuat gadis yang berada di pangkuannya terkekeh._

 _"_ _Oh, ayolah kenapa kami harus menyambut mereka yang justru lebih cantik dari kami?" gadis itu balik bertanya meskipun tahu jika semua orang tengah menatap pada objek yang sama._

 _"_ _Kalian sudah datang?!" sambut pria berkepala botak saat kedua pemuda cantik itu sudah berdiri di depannya. "Kami menunggu kalian sedari tadi!" ujarnya entah kenapa terlihat antusias sementara kedua pemuda cantik itu hanya menatapnya malas dan datar._

 _"_ _Maaf jika kami terlambat dan membuat banyak orang menunggu. Kami diundang untuk merasakan jamuan tepat kami tiba di Tokyo tadi sore!" balas pemuda cantik bersurai merah yang entah kenapa suaranya terdengar menggema di telinga semua orang yang mendengarnya dan masih menatapnya dalam diam._

 _"_ _Tidak apa Baek, Lu! Aku senang melihat kalian sudah datang! Bahkan, kalian masih terlihat mempesona seperti biasanya!" pria itu menatap pemuda cantik di depannya dengan tatapan senang yang terlalu berlebihan membuat satu pemuda cantik bersurai hitam legam berdecak kesal. "Kau juga semakin hari terlihat semakin manis Baek, apalagi kau Lu kau bertambah cantik!" puji pria botak itu yang langsung membuat pria cantik bersurai hitam terpaksa membuka kacamatanya dan membuat semua peserta penasaran bagaimana rupa lawan mereka._

 _"_ _Kau membuat kesalahan bung!" gumam pemuda cantik bersurai merah yang masih setia dengan kacamata hitamnya dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kap mobil entah milik siapa. Kedua matanya mengedar di balik kacamata hitamnya, melihat bagaimana semua orang terlihat tertarik kepada mereka berdua._

 _"_ _Dengar, Kizito Nawa! Jika aku kembali mendengar kata cantik keluar dari mulutmu yang kau tunjukan padaku. Aku berjanji dan selalu mengingat untuk memotong lidahmu!" geramnya yang justru membuat pemuda cantik yang tadi datang bersamanya terkekeh puas._

 _"_ _Kajja, Baek! Kita harus mengambil $10juta itu!" pria cantik itu berbalik badan seraya kembali mengenakan kacamatanya sementara pria yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya menepuk pundak pria yang bernama Kizito Nawa yang tak lain adalah penyelenggara balapan malam itu._

 _"_ _Untung aku tidak sepertinya! Kau beruntung!" bisiknya menyeringai dan berjalan di belakang rekannya seraya memainkan siulan merdu yang seperti memberikan kode entah pada siapa. Dan, setelah siulan ketiga terdengarlah dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga yang memenuhi seluruh atmosfir basement tengah malam itu._

 _Kedua pria itu berjalan melewati para peserta balapan yang masih menatap mereka tak berkedip._

 _"_ _Siapa mereka? Sehingga, bisa membuat si kepala botak itu bertekuk lutut pada mereka? Apa mereka penguasa di basement ini?" tanya Jiyoung pada gadis yang masih dipangkunya._

 _"_ _Mereka bukan penguasanya, tapi mereka juga bisa menguasainya!" jawab gadis itu seraya mengulum telinga Jiyoung._

 _"_ _Apa mereka orang Jepang?" tanya Jiyoung lagi. Gadis itu menggeleng dan memeluk leher Jiyoung posesif._

 _"_ _Yang berambut merah itu orang Korea dan berambut hitam itu orang China! Tapi, aku dengar keduanya tinggal di Korea sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ini!" jawab gadis itu yang kemudian tak direspon oleh Jiyoung dengan kedua matanya yang menatap kedua pemuda cantik itu yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-teman mereka yang menyambut kedatangan mereka._

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Empat mobil yang berbeda itu berhenti tepat sebelum garis start dengan posisi ujung kanan mobil Kris, Jungkook, Seungyoon, dan ujung kiri adalah Baekhyun. Kris, Jungkook, dan Seungyoon menoleh kearah kiri mereka untuk melirik kearah pemuda cantik bersurai merah yang mereka yakini bernama Byun Baekhyun yang masih sibuk bersiul dengan kacamata hitamnya yang bertengger cantik di hidungnya. Baekhyun menyeringai saat menyadari tiga pasang mata itu menatapnya curiga._

 _"_ _Kalian harus berusaha menang untuk mengalahkan pembalap jalanan sepertiku! Akan memalukan jika kalian kalah!" ejek Baekhyun dengan tampang menyebalkannya dan menoleh ke kanannya._

 _"_ _Shit! Kau hanyalah sampah jalanan yang harus di basmi!" balas Seungyoon tak terima membuat gelak tawa dari Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu cobalah untuk membasmiku!" Baekhyun menyeringai seraya sedikit menurunkan kacamata hitamnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya menantang. "Jangan menangis jika kalah okay?"_

 _"_ _Kau yang akan menangis, pecundang!" sahut Jungkook tak sabar. Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya mengejek._

 _"_ _Wow, kau membuatku takut jika nantinya memang aku yang harus menangis!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat mimik cemas sekaligus takut diwajahnya._

 _"_ _Lebih baik simpan ocehanmu. Dan lihat siapa yang akan menang nantinya!" seru Kris menengahi mereka membuat Baekhyun seketika terkesan namun kembali tertawa mengejek padanya._

 _"_ _Oh! Okay! Kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa lebih dulu dan siapa yang akan menangis minta di pulangkan!" ejek Baekhyun. "This not Korea, guys! You must remember it!" Baekhyun kembali membenarkan kacamatanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan membiarkan segala cibiran Jungkook dan Seungyoon yang ia tujukan padanya._

 _Brrm ..._

 _Baekhyun mencekeram erat stir kemudi mobilnya seraya terus menginjak pedal gasnya. Kedua matanya menatap intens pada jalur basement yang harus ia lalui dengan gaya drift untuk sampai ke atap basement bagian atas._

 _"_ _Ready?" seru seorang gadis berdiri di sisi kanan Kris untuk mengaba-aba kapan balapan itu dimulai._

 _Brrm ..._

 _Brrm ..._

 _Brrm ..._

 _Gadis Jepang itu kemudian mengerling pada gadis yang berdiri di seberangnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan—_

 _"_ _GO!" serunya, membuat keempat mobil itu langsung melesat lurus membelah jalan tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka pada detik berikutnya._

 _Baekhyun dengan santainya mengemudikan Mazda MX-5-nya meskipun ia berada pada barisan paling terakhir. Dengan Seungyoon yang berada di baris paling depan, Kris di belakangnya dan Jungkook nomor tiga._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai saat ia melihat sekitar 1km di depan adalah jalan basement yang mulai menuju pada jalan atas basement yang berbentuk spiral._

 _"_ _So, kita lihat bagaimana kemampuan kalian pecundang!" seringai Baekhyun masih dengan kecepatan normalnya karena ia ingin menikmati pemandangan di depannya sebentar lagi._

 _"_ _Kenapa harus ada pembalap jalanan yang tidak becus di balapan penting seperti ini?" geram Chanyeol saat melihat bagaimana tenangnya cara Baekhyun mengendara yang tentu saja geramannya itu di dengar oleh rekan Baekhyun yang bernama Xi Luhan. Luhan melirik kearahnya membuat semua peserta yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga tanpa sengaja menyinggungnya. Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan membiarkan semua peserta menatap benci kearahnya._

 _"_ _Setidaknya kau harus memiliki mata untuk melihat siapa yang akan berada di finish nanti!" ujar Luhan yang membuat semua peserta geram mendengarnya. Luhan yang sudah tidak mengenakan kacamatanya pun terlihat jelas di kedua matanya yang mengejek semua orang yang menjadi lawannya saat ini. "Dan melihat siapa yang akan menggenggam uang itu dengan kedua tangannya! Pe-cun-dang!" ejek Luhan penuh penekanan yang membuat semua peserta geram dan ingin membunuh mulut busuk Luhan yang dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi._

 _"_ _Apa bagusnya pembalap jalanan! Murahan!" balas Taehyung yang membuat kedua mata Luhan yang seperti rusa itu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh pada si pemilik suara yang juga menatapnya menantang._

 _"_ _Kau beruntung hari ini!" gumam Luhan beranjak dari atas kap mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan semua lawannya yang masih menatapnya bertanya-tanya._

 _Kembali pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak sabar untuk menanti pertunjukan gratis yang sebentar lagi akan terpampang di depan matanya secara nyata._

 _Brak!_

 _"_ _Ow! Kau tidak pandai mengemudi bung!" miris Baekhyun saat melihat mobil Seungyoon menghantam tembok basement pada belokan menuju lantai atas._

 _Brak!_

 _"_ _Huuu! Kau perlu banyak belajar ternyata!" cibir Baekhyun saat mobil Jungkook menyalip mobil Kris dan langsung berbelok justru sedikit menabrak bemper belakang mobil Seungyoon namun tak lama Jungkook kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan Jungkook memimpin, Seungyoon berada dibelakangnya dan Kris masih utuh di depan Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Aku tunjukan cara yang benar!" gumam Baekhyun ia siap menyalip mobil Kris, Seungyoon dan Jungkook._

 _Baekhyun menurunkan gigi persenelnya saat ia sampai di belokan tajam dan berada di samping mobil Jungkook, Baekhyun mengerling seraya menahan rem dan memutar kemudian stirnya ke kanan namun ban mobilnya bergerak ke kiri membuat Jungkook, Kris dan Seungyoon terperangah melihatnya bahkan tidak hanya mereka bertiga namun semua peserta pun menganga tak percaya diiringi sorakan penonton mengdukung Baekhyun sepenuhnya._

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin!" pekik beberapa dari peserta yang merupakan lawan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar pekikan mereka dari belakang pun menyeringai._

 _"_ _Nikmati detik-detik memalukan untuk kalian!" lirih Luhan seraya menikmati sebotol corona ditangannya._

 _Brrm ..._

 _Baekhyun berhasil memimpin tanpa mendapatkan lecet pada mobilnya membuat ketiga lawannya menatapnya tak percaya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa?" seru Jungkook kesal bukan main._

 _"_ _Shit! Dia menguasai teknik balap disini!" pekik Seungyoon tak kalah sebalnya dengan Jungkook. Sementara Kris? Dia justru memikirkan apa yang Daehyun katakan beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _"_ _Black Driver?" gumam Kris yang entah kenapa gairahnya untuk menang menyurut seketika._

 _Baekhyun yang merasa unggul jauh di depan ketiga lawannya tersenyum senang bahkan tanpa henti ia terus berteriak menyerukan kemenangannnya yang padahal belum sampai di garis finish. Baekhyun terus mempertahankan posisi drift pada mobilnya yang semakin naik mengikuti jalan spiral yang ia lewati mengabaikan berbagai dentuman keras yang berasal dari belakangnya namun membuat Baekhyun seolah menikmati dentuman yang terdengar seperti alunan musik itu._

 _Ckiit!_

 _"_ _WHOAAA BYUN BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" seru orang-orang menyambut kedatangan mobil Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sampai di garis finish lebih cepat. Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan bertos ria pada orang-orang yang terus menyerukan namanya. Baekhyun berjalan menyeruak kerumunan orang-orang itu yang masih terus membuntutinya di belakangnya yang berjalan menuju kearah rekannya berada mengabaikan semua tatapan sengit para peserta yang ditujukan padanya._

 _"_ _Aku sudah bilang kan, hyung? Mereka hanyalah tikus jalanan yang perlu di basmi selama 10 detik!" ujar Baekhyun senang apalagi saat ia mendengar desisan tertahan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya._

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Dan, baru saja Luhan hendak membalas ucapan Baekhyun namun datanglah tiga mobil yang sudah rusak parah tepat di belakang mobil Baekhyun yang masih utuh dan mulus._

 _"_ _Kita lihat bagaimana para pecundang itu menutupi mukanya!" lirih Luhan menatap beberapa peserta lawannya menghampiri ketiganya. Entah untuk menanyakan keadaannya ataupun memarahinya._

 _Hal serupa juga dialami start kedua yang dilakukan oleh Donghyuk, Taehyung, Minhyuk, dan Hoseok. Keempat mobil itu bahkan sudah tidak berbentuk saat mencapai finish mengingat keempatnya juga bukan penganut drift profesional. Namun, tetap saja pemenang start kedua adalah Lee Minhyuk dari D Company yang kemampuan drift-nya tidak begitu buruk dibandingkan tiga lainnya._

 _Berbeda dengan start kedua, berbeda pula dengan start ketiga yang tidak seburuk start kedua. Empat pesertanya yaitu, Chanyeol, Himchan, Yunhyeong dan Myungsoo. Awalnya pada jalur kurang dari 0,4 mil dari finish, Chanyeol memimpin dengan mobilnya yang sedikit lecet dibagian bemper depannya namun tak bisa dihindar saat mobil Myungsoo dengan sengaja menabrak bemper belakang mobilnya membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kendalinya dan menabrak tembok batas basement dan membiarkan kemenangannya dimiliki oleh Myungsoo dari Black Crack._

 _Dan, tinggallah start terakhir antara Jiyoung, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Luhan yang sudah bersiap di belakang kemudi mobil mereka. Luhan menyeringai seraya mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Jika Baekhyun mencatat time rekor sebesar 7 menit 13 detik, Minhyuk dengan rekor 15 menit 31 detik, dan Myungsoo sebesar 11 menit 49 detik._

 _"_ _Mereka hanyalah sampah yang perlu dibersihkan!" gumam Luhan dengan mulutnya yang sibuk memakan bubble gum dan membenarkan kacamata hitamnya yang dirasa kurang pas mengabaikan ketiga lawannya yang sedang bersitegang antara siap dan tidak siap dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi di depan sana. Sementara, ketiga lawannya sudah menghidupkan mesin mobilnya maka disini Luhan dengan konyolnya masih sibuk membenarkan kaca spionnya yang berada di sisi kirinya._

 _"_ _Tidak tahu malu!" Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri saat melihat tingkah Luhan yang sedang meniup bubble gum sebesar mungkin hingga meletus bahkan ia belum juga berniat untuk menghidupkan mesin mobilnya._

 _Brrm ..._

 _Dan dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya dalam diam, Luhan mulai menghidupkan Mazda RX-7 dengan mulutnya yang masih sibuk dengan bubble gum._

 _"_ _Ready?" dan ini keempat kalinya Luhan mendengar kata itu dalam satu malam membuatnya benar-benar jengah dan ingin sekali menghancurkan tiga mobil yang menjadi lawannya sebagai bahan pelampiasan. Tapi, bukan itu tujuan Luhan saat ini. Tujuan Luhan hanyalah masuk ke semi final dan menghancurkan rekor Baekhyun._

 _"_ _GO!"_

 _Brrm ..._

 _Pada umumnya start yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama santai dan lebih memilih berada di baris belakang. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka melakukannya karena memang ada beberapa teknik drift yang sudah banyak mereka jajal sebelumnya. Tapi, hanya hal itu kesamaan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan karena selebihnya teknik mengemudi keduanya benar-benar berbeda._

 _Jika Baekhyun akan menunggu waktu dimana para lawannya lengah ataupun mengalami kecelakaan dan setelah itu ia baru bergerak. Maka disinilah Luhan yang yang menunggu peluang dengan timing yang sudah ia perhitungkan untuk berada di depan sebelum belokan menuju jalan spiral menuju lantai atas basement._

 _Luhan tidak menyalip melalui jalur kanan yang sebelumnya dilakukan Baekhyun. Tapi, yang ia lakukan adalah dengan jalan pintas lewat jalur kiri yang sebenarnya lebih cepat dibandingkan jalur tengah terutama jalur kanan karena kecepatan pacu yang dihasilkan oleh mobilnya akan lebih cepat dengan pilihannya yang arus pendek namun juga resikonya terlalu besar._

 _Brrm ..._

 _Wuss ..._

 _Mobil Luhan hampir saja tergesek dengan mobil Jiyoung yang memimpin di depan diikuti mobil Kyungsoo kemudian Jongin._

 _"_ _Shit! Dia sangat gesit!" umpat Jiyoung kesal saat melihat bagaimana mudahnya Luhan menyalipnya dari jalur kiri dan membuatnya sampai pada jalur spiral terlebih dahulu._

 _Luhan melakukan drift sekaligus tanpa beban dan tanpa halangan apalagi saat ia mendengar sesekali dentuman yang berasal dari belakang mobilnya._

 _Ckiit!_

 _Luhan menghentikan mobilnya saat ia sudah sampai finish dengan keadaan mobilnya yang sama utuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung mendapat sambutan dari seluruh penonton yang mulai menyerukan namanya._

 _"_ _XI LUHAN! XI LUHAN! XI LUHAN!" sorak mereka seraya Luhan yang bertos ria dengan para penonton yang menyambut kemenangannya seraya mengiringi jalan Luhan menuju kearah Baekhyun berada._

 _"_ _Sial! Kau selalu bisa lebih unggul dariku!" gerutu Baekhyun yang dibalas kekehan dari Luhan._

 _"_ _Berapa waktuku?" tanya Luhan pada Kizito Nawa._

 _"_ _6 menit 01 detik!" jawab Kizito Nawa yang membuat Luhan menyeringai senang._

 _"_ _Aku jauh di depanmu, Baekhyunie~" ujar Luhan merangkul Baekhyun sayang._

 _"_ _Oya, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian!" sela Kizito Nawa membuat canda gurau antara Luhan dan Baekhyun terhenti._

 _"_ _Siapa?!" pekik mereka bersamaan._

 _"_ _Ikutlah! Sebelum kalian bertanding di final nanti!" ajak Kizito Nawa membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan lucu dan akhirnya mengekori pria botak itu._

 _Luhan dan Baekhyun masih bersenda gurau saat mengikuti Kizito Nawa yang mengajak mereka jauh dari kerumunan para penonton. Hingga, keduanya menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihat Kizito Nawa yang juga menghentikan langkahnya di depannya. Luhan dan Baekhyun sedikit mengeryit saat melihat beberapa lawan balapannya tadi berkumpul dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan bersamaan dengan orang asing yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar asing untuk mereka._

 _"_ _Untuk apa kau membawa kami kemari?" tanya Luhan dingin._

 _"_ _Apa mungkin mereka meminta kita untuk mundur karena kita adalah pembalap jalanan?" sambung Baekhyun menerka-nerka dengan tatapan yang sungguh benar-benar menyebalkan._

 _"_ _Tidak! Kau tahu, mereka semua adalah—"_

 _"_ _Tak perlu kau jelaskan kami juga sudah tahu!" potong Luhan angkuh dan menatap orang di depannya satu persatu yang Luhan sangat tahu siapa dan bagaimana bakat mereka masing-masing._

 _Mulai dari kiri Luhan adalah Blockbuster, kelompok yang merupakan bencana bagi semua orang dari kalangan jalanan seperti dirinya. Leadernya sendiri adalah Ahn Chilhyun dengan dua pengemudinya yang hebat yaitu Jung Hoseok dan Kang Seungyoon. Dan dua teknisi sekaligus montir mereka Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungjong. Luhan pernah mendengar jika cara kerja Ahn Chilhyun adalah dengan memanfaatkan politik juga untuk mendapatkan uang lebih. Mereka tidak hanya menguasai dunia balap tapi juga dunia gelap yang Luhan malas pikir bagaimana bentuk dan rupanya._

 _Disebelah kiri Blockbuster, terdapat White Blood yang tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu apa arti konyol kelompok itu. Sepasang mata Luhan tiba-tiba saja bertemu tatap dengan leader mereka yang bernama Bang Yongguk. Luhan mendengar banyak mengenai mereka yang terus saja berseteru dengan Black Crack, tapi Luhan sekali lagi tidak ingin mengetahui permasalah umum mereka. WB sendiri memiliki tiga pengemudi, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Jeon Jungkook. Serta dua teknisi Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi._

 _Selanjutnya adalah D Company yang entah kenapa melihat dari wajah-wajahnya saja sudah membuat Luhan jengah melihatnya. Bagaimana leader mereka Choi Seunghyun yang menatapnya penuh minat seolah ia adalah salah satu jenis permainan yang harus ia beli bagaimanapun caranya. Kemudian, para anggota D Company yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tak kalah mnejengkelkan menurut Luhan. D Company sendiri memiliki dua driver yaitu Song Yunhyeong dan Lee Minhyuk. Kemudian satu teknisi yaitu Kim Kibum dan montirnya yang bernama Choi Siwon._

 _Setelah itu, adalah Hekerl yang Luhan ketahui kelompok itu di dominasi oleh anak-anak orang ternama dan terkaya di Seoul dalam lingkup keluarga besar Kim. Leadernya adalah Kim Namjoon, dengan tiga driver Kim Taehyung, Kim Jongin, dan Kim Himchan. Hekerl juga merekrut dua remaja yang sangat pintar masing-masing seorang teknisi yang bernama Choi Junhong dan satu-satunya kelompok yang memiliki hacker cerdas bernama Jung Jaehyun membuat Luhan ingin sekali masuk ke dalam kelompok sempurna itu._

 _Luhan sedikit melirik was-was pada kelompok Black Crack yang menurut Luhan memiliki tampang tak kalah menyebalkannya dengan orang-orang D Company itu. Black Crack yang sedang berseteru dengan WB di-leaderi oleh Jung Taekwoon. BC juga memiliki tiga driver yaitu Choi Minho, Kim Myungsoo dan Kim Donghyuk. Dan seorang montir sekaligus penghancur yang bernama Kim Ryeowook yang tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu apa maksud dari istilah satu itu._

 _Dan, kelompok terakhir ini yang membuat Luhan semakin prihatin karena menurut apa yang di dengarnya. Satu tahun yang lalu tim yang bernama Racedie itu ditinggalkan satu anggota multitalent mereka membuat tim itu benar-benar terlihat miskin dan lebih mengenaskannya dari pembalap liar di jalanan yang pernah Luhan temui. Luhan menatap kearah Racedie yang seolah tatapannya adalah tatapan tanpa minat karena sudah yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa mengambil hati Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan juga cukup tahu tentang kejayaan Racedie sebelum mereka kehilangan satu anggota mereka. Kwon Jiyoung atau orang-orang memanggilnya G Dragon adalah leader mereka, kemudian Kris Wu yang merangkap sebagai montir dan sedikit keahlian dalam mengemudi serta Jung Daehyun, teknisi yang terlalu banyak memendam bakatnya sejak kehilangan satu anggota mereka._

 _"_ _Jadi, para musuh bebuyutan ini berkumpul untuk menawarkan sesuatu padaku dan Baekhyun? Bukankah begitu?" tebak Luhan yang dihadiahi tatapan berbeda dari mereka semua. "Baekhyunie, sudah berapa banyak tawaran serupa yang kita dapat selama sepuluh tahun ini?" tanya Luhan sombong yang tentu saja membuat beberapa orang di depannya menggeram menahan amarah. Baekhyun memasang wajah berpura-pura berfikir terlalu keras yang sebenarnya terlihat menggemaskan._

 _"_ _100? 200? Terlalu banyak untuk di data, Luhan sayang!" jawab Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di atas kap mobil milik Kizito Nawa yang diparkir menghadap keenam tim itu. Baekhyun menatap mereka satu persatu dengan mimik jenakanya._

 _"_ _Kau benar, aku juga sudah jengah mendengarnya! Tapi, aku rasa satu diantara mereka akan beruntung untuk mendapatkan kita berdua kali ini!" ujar Luhan yang tentu saja membuat semua orang terkejut mendengarnya termasuk Kizito Nawa yang tahu betul jika Luhan dan Baekhyun ditawari hal semacam ini mereka akan selalu menolak karena tidak ingin terikat siapapun._

 _"_ _Itu pun jika orang yang berada di semi final bisa mengalahkan kami!" Luhan memberi syarat. "Jika Kim Myungsoo dari Black Crack bisa mengalahkanku dan Baekhyun maka dengan senang hati aku dan Baekhyun akan menerima tawaran BC untuk bergabung. Begitu pula dengan Lee Minhyuk, aku dan Baekhyun akan langsung menerima menjadi anggota D Company. Tapi, jika aku atau Baekhyun yang menang maka jangan biarkan aku atau Baekhyun yang memilih karena setelah itu kelompok itu pasti akan mendapat ancaman dari semua pihak. Jadi, buat kami mati saat balapan atau buat kami kalah dalam balapan!" pinta Luhan mengerikan. Luhan menyeringai dan menatap kearah Kizito Nawa. "Dan jika aku menang, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan 25% padamu!" ujarnya yang membuat Kizito Nawa ikut menyeringai._

 _"_ _Tentu, Golden!" balasnya. Luhan berbalik badan untuk segera meninggalkan orang-orang yang sudah Luhan ketahui sangat muak padanya. Sementara Baekhyun masih bertengger apik menikmati ekspresi tegang mereka. Baekhyun tertawa girang._

 _"_ _Oh, ayolah selama sepuluh tahun melihat kalian di jalan baru kali ini aku melihat wajah kalian semua tegang seperti itu! Woah, daebak! Luhanie hyung, benar-benar segalanya! Aku harap kalian lebih memilih untuk membuat kami mati atau ada yang menang dan unggul diatas kami atau—" Baekhyun menyeringai dan menatap mereka mengejek. "Membiarkan kami menang dengan mudah!" Baekhyun melonjak senang dan langsung berlari menyusul Luhan dan keduanya kembali bergurau mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang menatapnya entah kenapa tersenyum saat melihat keduanya._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya mereka manis! Tapi, sikapnya benar-benar seperti bajingan!" umpat Yongguk kesal bukan main karena merasa diremehkan._

 _"_ _Dan, apa mereka bilang? Melihat kita di jalan? Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu dengan perusuh kecil seperti itu!" balas Daehyun yang tentu saja di dengar oleh semua orang disana. Kizito Nawa yang mendengarnya pun segera menatap Daehyun tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Tidakkah kalian tahu, jika mereka adalah hantu?" Kizito Nawa memberitahu dengan merendahkan suaranya takut-takut jika yang sedang ia bicarakan tiba-tiba mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Mwo?" pekik beberapa dari mereka._

 _"_ _Keduanya itu tinggal di Korea jika kalian percaya, sepuluh tahun mereka bersama di dunia jalan. Mereka selalu tiba-tiba datang dan menghilang begitu saja setelah membawa hadiah ditangan mereka! Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa latar belakang keduanya!" lanjutnya. "Tapi, yang ku tahu Luhan itu orang China! Tapi, ya sudahlah itu tidak penting. Tim siapapun yang mendapatkan mereka berdua benar-benar sangat beruntung meskipun nantinya akan mendapat ancaman!" Kizito Nawa membalikkan badannya namun kembali ia menghentikan langkahnya saat suara Chanyeol menginterupsinya._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" tanyanya menatap Chanyeol bingung sementara Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam._

 _"_ _Apa mereka—" Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya ikut penasaran dan menunggu kelanjutan pertanyaannya. "Apa mereka salah satu dari Black Driver itu?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya yang membuat mereka semua seketika diam menunggu apa kiranya pria botak itu menjawab. Kizito Nawa menelan ludahnya gusar, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dan entah kenapa ia merasa gugup bukan main._

 _"_ _Dia benar-benar berani!" bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan yang memang sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik tembok yang menjadi penyekat dimana mereka berada. Luhan menyeringai._

 _"_ _Dan, mereka tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya! Mereka mencari tahu pada orang yang salah!" balas Luhan tajam. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Kau sudah memutuskan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menyeringai._

 _"_ _Ayo kita berada di titik lemah dan membuat kekuatan besar untuk menghancurkan mereka!" jawab Luhan yang kedua matanya tertuju pada tiga orang yang ekspresinya putus asa tanpa harapan._

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Lalu, siapa pemenang $10juta-nya?" tanya Sehun antusias setelah Luhan menegak air dingin yang ia minta dari Daehyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" Luhan mengerling. "Aku berada diurutan pertama dengan Baekhyun di belakangku. Dan, setelah itu aku mendapat umpatan dari Baekhyun karena aku berhasil mengalahkannya!"

"Dan, apa kau memberikan 25%-mu pada pria Jepang itu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berucap maka aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya!"

"Lalu, untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?" Sehun masih saja bertanya.

"25% diberikan padaku dan 50% Luhan _hyung_ kirim ke China!" balas sebuah suara yang terdengar bersemangat dan baik-baik saja membuat Luhan maupun Sehun seketika menoleh ke asal suara yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun yang kini tengah memposisikan dirinya dengan berbaring miring menghadap keduanya bergantian.

"Baek, kau sudah sadar? Sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan senang bukan main sementara Sehun kembali hanya mengulas senyum lega.

"Sejak kau menyerukan namamu dengan semangat! Aku terganggu, kau tahu! Saat kau menyerukan namaku saja tidak seperti itu! Kau menyerukan namaku dua kali dan menyerukan namamu tiga kali, itu tidak adil!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk yang membuat Luhan terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin kan menceritakannya dengan sedikit mengada-ada!" Luhan membela diri.

" _Arra_ , aku percaya!" Baekhyun tetap merajuk namun kemudian ia beralih menatap Sehun. "Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Oh Sehun? Senang melihatmu kembali!" Sehun terkejut bukan main saat reaksi Baekhyun setelah melihatnya berbeda dengan Luhan saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Kau tidak masalah aku kembali?" tanya Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? _Racedie_ akan lengkap jika itu denganmu!" Baekhyun memincingkan matanya kemudian menatap Luhan sejenak. "Apa rusa ini bersikap tidak menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun curiga dan membuat Luhan menghela nafas dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Minum obatmu! Aku sudah tidak tidur selama tiga hari karena kau bodoh! Jadi, jangan ganggu aku tidur! Karena nanti malam aku harus pergi!" ujar Luhan segera beranjak dari kamar Baekhyun dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

" _Gomawo hyung_!" lirih Baekhyun bibirnya berkomat-komit setelah kepergian Luhan itu. Baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk dan bersandar di ranjangnya dengan bantuan Sehun yang masih memutuskan untuk menenaminya.

"Apa Luhan _hyung_ , bersikap dingin padamu?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Aku anggap itu ya!" lanjut Baekhyun entah kenapa terlihat kesal. "Aku harap kau memakluminya! Dia memang seperti itu pada orang asing, yah meskipun dia sering mendengar tentangmu!"

"Kris _hyung_ , Jiyoung _hyung_ , dan Daehyun _hyung_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama! Tapi, Luhan juga mengatakan selamat datangnya padaku meskipun aku sedikit memaksanya!" Sehun terkekeh mengingat bagaimana malam tadi sikap dinginnnya Luhan padanya. Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Luhan memang tidak menyukai interaksi baru tapi dia orang yang paling penyayang dan mau berkorban apapun untuk orang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya!" terang Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk paham. "Dan aku heran, sikapnya itu tidak begitu baik tapi kenapa banyak sekali orang yang kagum dan bahkan menyukainya? Entah dia menggunakan sihir apa!" cibir Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat kesal padanya justru terlihat seperti kau benar-benar mengaguminya!" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja! Hampir separuh hidupku, aku habiskan bersamanya! Dan aku sangat sangat bersyukur bisa selalu bersamanya dan aku paling bersyukur atas keputusannya untuk memilih bergabung pada _Racedie_!" Sehun diam sejenak seolah ucapan Baekhyun membuatnya teringat sesuatu.

"Oya, Luhan belum menceritakan padaku bagaimana saat kalian memutuskan untuk memilih _Racedie_?" Sehun masih saja membahas hal yang menurut Baekhyun benar-benar membosankan.

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya padaku?" gumam Baekhyun sebal.

"Ayolah, dan juga _Black Driver_? Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya!" Sehun berfikir sejenak yang membuat Baekhyun lebih jengah dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau suka membahas masa laluku dan Luhan?" geram Baekhyun, kemudian ia menatap Sehun menyakinkan. "Dengar! _Black Driver_ itu hanyalah mitos! Tidak ada perkumpulan seperti _hantu_ itu! Mereka hanya mengarang! Aku dan Luhan itu hanyalah sebatas pembalap liar di jalanan yang hidupnya masih serampahan!"

"Tapi—"

" _Aniyo_! _Black Driver_ itu memang ada!" sahut Daehyun memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan semangkok bubur di atas nampan yang ia bawa. Daehyun dengan langkah cepat menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik berbincang itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun sebal melihat keyakinan dimata Daehyun.

" _BD_ itu memang benar ada!" sahut Daehyun bangga.

"Konyol! Tidak ada _BD_ - _BD_ itu! Sudah berapa kali aku dan Luhan katakan, Jung Daehyun!" geram Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya.

"Tapi, kau dan Luhan _hyung_ —"

" _Aigoo_! Sehunie, apa menurutmu _Black Driver_ yang tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya itu ada? Apa menurutmu masuk akal? Untuk apa mereka membentuk kelompok yang tidak memiliki tujuan sama sekali? Bagaimana menurutmu?!" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan memaksa agar Sehun berpihak padanya.

"Tapi, kelompok _hantu_ itu memang sebenarnya benar-benar ada menurutku!"

" _Yes!_ "

"Ya ampun!" Baekhyun menghela nafas saat Sehun lebih berpihak pada Daehyun dibandingkan dirinya membuat pekikan senang dari Daehyun.

"Aku yakin _hyung_ , kau dan Luhan _hyung_ itump—"

"Kau mau membuat Luhan _hyung_ marah jika dia sampai mendengarnya?" bisik Baekhyun seraya membekap mulut Daehyun. Daehyun menggeleng polos. "Bagus kalau begitu! Aku juga tidak mau membuat rusa itu mengamuk pagi-pagi begini. Mana makananku! Aku sudah lapar!" Baekhyun mengambil mangkok yang Daehyun bawa diatas nampan dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Apa kau tidak diberi makan disana?" tanya Daehyun miris melihat selera makan Baekhyun yang benar-benar mengerikan.

" _Huwah_! Ini benar-benar enak! Tentu saja aku diberi makan disana! Kau tahu, apa yang setiap hari aku makan? Aku memakan _hanwo_ , ayam, _pizza_ semuanya ada di depan mataku!" ujar Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengibuli Daehyun.

" _Jinjja_? Kalau begitu aku juga mau disekap kalau begitu. Kenapa _D Company_ baik sekali?" tanya Daehyun antara polos atau memang bodoh.

 _Pletak!_

" _Appo_!" ringis Daehyun saat Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Daehyun.

"Kau itu polos atau bodoh? Jika aku makan semua itu apa mungkin tubuhku menjadi seperti ini?!" bentak Baekhyun menyebalkan yang langsung mendapat cibiran dari Daehyun dan kekehan dari Sehun.

"Tapi, setelah aku lihat kalian berdua terlihat mirip!" sahut Sehun meneliti wajah Daehyun dan Baekhyun bergantian dan terdengarlah decakan yang keluar dari kedua bibir pemuda yang lahir beda tahun itu.

"Ini sudah ke seratus enam puluh enam orang yang mengatakan hal yang sama dalam setahun ini!" sahut Baekhyun lemas.

"Dan, rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuh orang yang terakhir kali mengatakannya!" balas Daehyun nada suaranya berubah rendah dan mencekam.

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Sehun yang merasa aura di kamar Baekhyun mencekam seketika. Sehun menatap kedua pemuda yang lebih tua darinya bergantian. " _Hyung_ , _hyung_ aku— _appo hyung_!" ringis Sehun mencoba menghindari dari pukulan Daehyun dan Baekhyun yang ditujukan pada tubuh tingginya bergantian tanpa menyadari jika ada dua pemuda yang tersenyum menyaksikan interaksi ketiganya.

" _Gomapta_ , sudah membawanya kembali!" ujar Jiyoung mengulas senyum pada Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kris tersenyum.

"Dia memang harus kembali _hyung_!" sambung Kris yang entah kenapa senyumnya berubah menjadi sendu. Kris menunduk namun kemudian ia kembali mendongak saat sepasang kaki berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kris menoleh dan kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Luhan memincingkan kedua matanya menatap intens kearah Kris sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar Baekhyun. Kris mendengus yang membuat Jiyoung seketika menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jiyoung cemas.

" _Aniyo_!" Kris menggeleng dan menyadari jika Jiyoung tidak mengetahui keberadaan Luhan yang tadi berdiri entah menatap pada siapa dan entah kenapa tatapan Luhan membuatnya merasa cemas tanpa alasan.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _Mungkin banyak yang penasaran soal masalahnya Sehun, tapi itu nanti ada ceritanya sendiri. Flashback chap sebelumnya itu hanya sedikit nunjukin kenapa Sehun pergi. Mungkin ff ini gak terlalu nunjuki ke main castnya (HunHan), tapi for next chapter setiap masalah yang mereka hadapi pasti berkaitan sama mereka entah itu Luhan apa Sehun. Dan, semoga untuk chap ini agak sedikit nunjukin gmn awalnya Luhan-Baekhyun gabung ke Racedie.  
_

 _Thx, yang udah suport, nantikan chap selanjutnya ya-_

 _See you next week!_

 ** _-Jee-_**


	4. Chapter 4 : 1st Snarling

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Berkali-kali ia sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya tapi entah kenapa pikirannya tak mau beristirahat untuk saat ini. Dan entah kenapa pikirannya tertuju pada apa yang terjadi malam tadi saat ia datang menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Kau harus lebih pintar membaca situasi yang ada di sekitarmu, Xi Luhan!"_

Luhan mengacak surai hitamnya saat sepintas suara Yunhyeong muncul tiba-tiba dan kembali terdengar di gendang kedua telinganya secara bergantian.

"Situasi apa yang tidak kuketahui?" geram Luhan tak mengerti sama sekali. Luhan mendengus dengan tangannya masih berkacak pinggang tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

 _"_ _Ini pelajaran untukmu Luhan-ssi! Apa yang Baekhyun alami hanyalah permulaan semata. Karena, bukan dia yang kami inginkan!"_

 _"_ _Tapi, kau!"_

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak percaya. "Apa mungkin aku harus mengatakan semua ini pada Jiyoung _hyung_ dan yang lain?" pikir Luhan menimbang bagaimana baiknya jika ia menceritakan pasal apa yang dikatakan Yunhyeong padanya atau pun tidak. Karena, mengingat saat Luhan berhasil keluar dari belakang _minimarket_ itu dengan mudahnya dan juga Baekhyun yang berhasil berada di rangkulannya, Luhan belum menceritakan apapun kepada Jiyoung, Daehyun, Kris dan Sehun dengan bagaimana ia bisa keluar dengan cepat. Mereka memang bertanya pada Luhan tapi Luhan hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan jelas dengan kalimat _'keselamatan Baekhyun lebih utama'_ membuat keempat pemuda itu mau tidak mau mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bertanya pada Luhan.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur kecilnya. Pandangannya mengedar pada suasana pagi di luar jendelanya membuat Luhan tergugah untuk membuka jendela kamarnya.

 _Kriet!_

Luhan tersenyum setelah ia membuka jendelanya dan mendengar kicauan burung yang seolah tengah menyapa dirinya. Luhan menatap kedua burung yang saling berkicau bersahutan diatas ranting pohon yang berada tak jauh dari jendela kamarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, _hm_?" Luhan bertanya pada kedua burung yang sekarang terdiam dan entah kenapa sedang menatap kearahnya.

" _Oh!_ Apa kalian menyadari kehadiranku?" gumam Luhan terkejut saat dua burung itu terbang dan kini bertengger di jendela kayunya. Tangan Luhan pun terulur untuk mengelus salah satu burung berwarna putih-ungu itu penuh dengan kasih sayang.

" _Wae_? Apa kalian ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Luhan yang kembali membuat kedua burung itu berkicau seolah mereka sedang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Bahkan, burung saja sepertinya senang padaku!" gumam Luhan senang bukan main. Luhan kembali menatap dua burung itu bergantian.

"Apa kalian setuju jika aku mewarnai rambutku kali ini?" tanya Luhan membungkuk dengan tangannya yang masih mengelus sayang pada satu burung yang sedang berkaca pada kedua mata bening milik Luhan dan meminta pendapatnya pada kedua burung itu. "Bulu kalian sangat halus dan aku suka warnanya. Bagaimana jika aku mewarnai rambutku seperti bulu kalian? Apa kalian setuju?" tanya Luhan tersenyum dan melihat bagaimana burung itu seolah tengah menatap wajahnya intens.

"Aku anggap kalian setuju, _nde_?" Luhan beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang letaknya berada di seberang ranjangnya.

Tangan Luhan bergerak membuka salah satu laci meja itu dan meneliti setiap cat rambut yang ia miliki dengan berbagai warna.

" _Purple_!" gumam Luhan girang dan meraih satu cat rambut sesuai dengan warna yang ia inginkan. Luhan berbalik badan dan menatap dua burung yang masih bertengger di jendela kamarnya. Luhan kembali tersenyum cantik saat kedua burung itu berkicau seolah sedang mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Andaikan aku mengetahui apa yang kalian bicarakan!" gumam Luhan senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_ itu.

" _Eh_?!" Luhan terkejut saat ia melihat kedua mata salah satu burung itu berkaca-kaca saat menatap lamat padanya. Dan, Luhan tak kalah terkejut kala burung itu tiba-tiba saja terbang meninggalkannya bersama satu burung yang juga menyusul rekannya itu. Pandangan Luhan kemudian tertuju pada langit biru yang begitu cerah mengantarkan kedua burung cantik yang beberapa menit lalu menemaninya.

"Semoga kalian selalu bersama! Begitu pula denganku dan _Racedie_!" lirih Luhan kedua matanya masih mengikuti kemana arah dua burung itu terbang hingga kedua burung itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Drag Out_**

 _\- 1st Snarling -_

 ** _Ancaman_** _selalu ada_

 ** _Ancaman_** _selalu datang dari berbagai kalangan_

 _Dan,_

 _Kami hanya perlu saling mempertahankan apa yang memang harus dipertahankan_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Ini sudah pukul tiga siang. Tapi, rumah benar-benar terasa seperti rumah tahanan! Sepi dan membosankan!" gerutu Daehyun yang mencoba untuk me _relax_ -kan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu. "Tidak ada kerjaan! Tidak ada hiburan! Dan, tidak ada wanita! _Huft_! Rumah ini kembali seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu! _Aish_ , kenapa Baek _hyung_ dan Lu _hyung_ tidurnya lama sekali?"

Daehyun mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya namun ia kembali terusik saat mendengar dentuman dan suara bising mesin mobil yang berasal dari garasi mereka. Karena penasaran Daehyun segera bergegas beranjak dari sofa yang ia tempati dan berlari menuju garasi yang terlihat jelas sedang kacau itu.

Daehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat melihat Jiyoung, Kris dan Sehun yang sedang sibuk membenahkan mobil _Mustang_ -nya yang semalam digunakan Sehun untuk balapan.

" _My Mustang_!" pekik Daehyun girang dan segera menghampiri ketiga anggota keluarganya itu. "Sejak kapan _Mustang_ -ku ada disana? Bukankah semalam kalian meninggalkannya?" tanya Daehyun mengabaikan tatapan jengah yang diberikan Kris dan Jiyoung untuknya. Daehyun berjalan mendekati ketiganya dan melihat mesin _Mustang_ -nya yang terpisah dengan kerangka mobil itu.

"Donghae _hyung_ yang membawa rongsokan ini kembali kemari!" desis Jiyoung yang membuat Daehyun seketika menatapnya sinis.

"Rongsokan ini tidak akan jadi rongsokan jika bukan karena albino kekurangan sel darah putih itu!" sergah Daehyun dengan nada menyindir membuat seseorang yang merasa disindir oleh Daehyun seketika langsung menatap tajam pemuda bermarga Jung itu.

" _Wah_ , _hyung_! Sepertinya aku harus mengurungkan niatku untuk memberikan uang kemenanganku pada pemilik mobil ini! Kau dengar? Aku baru saja disalahkan!" sahut Sehun berdecak sebal yang membuat Daehyun yang tadinya murung spontan menatap Sehun dan mendekati sosok pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

"Tadi kau mengatakan apa? Ya ampun, kau salah paham! Aku tidak menyindirmu! Apa aku menyebut namamu tadi?" tanya Daehyun mengelak dan mencoba merayu Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh seketika.

"Apa ada, orang yang sedang menyindir mneyebut nama orang yang disindirnya?!" kini giliran Sehun yang menyindir telak Daehyun membuat Daehyun bungkam seketika sementara Jiyoung dan Kris yang tertawa puas atas drama kecil yang tengah Daehyun dan Sehun mainkan.

" _Yak_! Dari pada kau terus mengeluh lebih baik kau buat rongsokan ini kembali seperti semula!" titah Kris menengahi kedua adiknya sebelum perdebatan tak penting itu terus berlanjut. Daehyun kembali tersenyum.

" _Arraseo_! Dan kau!" Daehyun menunjuk Sehun tegas. "Kau harus membayar kerugiannya padaku!" pinta Daehyun lagi yang membuat Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya sebal.

"Dasar perhitungan!" gumam Sehun yang hanya dibalas tawa keras dari Daehyun seraya mengabaikan pemuda datar itu.

Keempat pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Daehyun yang sedang mengecek spesifikasi mesin _Mustang_ melalui komputernya. Kris dan Jiyoung yang sedang berusaha untuk meneliti bagian mana mesin _Mustang_ yang mengalami kerusakan. Sedangkan, Sehun ia tengah melepas satu persatu ban _Mustang_ seraya mengecek setiap _inch_ bemper dan kerangka mobil yang sudah sepenuhnya hancur dan penyok itu.

" _Oh_! Apa kalian sedang sibuk?" tanya sebuah suara yang seketika membuat pekerjaan keempat pemuda itu terhenti dan menoleh pada pemilik suara yang tengah berdiri dengan beberapa perban di wajah, lengan dan kakinya. Baekhyun, pemuda itu berjalan kearah mereka dengan tangan kanannya memegang cangkir kesukaannya.

"Kenapa kau turun Baek? Kau butuh sesuatu? Kau harus banyak istirahat!" sapa Jiyoung lembut dan Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gelengan lucu.

"Tubuhku bertambah pegal jika aku tidur terus _hyung_! Lagi pula, aku tidak pernah tidur lebih dari lima jam. Dan, hari ini aku sudah tidur selama kurang lebih sebelas jam membuat semua memar ditubuhku semakin terasa jika aku hanya berdiam diri di kamar!" adu Baekhyun menggemaskan yang membuat Jiyoung mau tidak mau mengacak surai merah Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Jadi, kau ingin apa?" tanya Jiyoung.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana mesin dan kerangka mobil _Mustang_ itu berada. "Apa ini mobil yang kau gunakan tadi malam?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sedang berada di sisi belakang _Mustang_ itu. Sehun mengangguk. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat pertandingan pertamamu setelah kau kembali!"

" _Gwenchana_ _hyung_! Lagi pula, kemampuan Sehun masih berada dibawahmu!" bisik Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mengurucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dalam. "Kapan-kapan kita harus adu kecepatan, _okay_?" tawar Baekhyun, Sehun hanya mengulas senyum.

"Tentu!" balasnya singkat.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa _Mustang_ ini menjadi seperti ini? Bahkan, aku sampai lupa bagaimana bentuk awalnya! Dan, juga ini _Mustang_ milik siapa? Terlalu banyak yang kita miliki aku sampai lupa!" tanya Baekhyun menatap keempat pemuda di sekitarnya bergantian.

" _Mustang_ ini milikku _hyung_! Kau ingat, _Mustang_ yang sudah berdiam diri digarisi ini selama enam bulan? _Mustang_ yang diberikan Luhan _hyung_ untukku karena kita taruhan saat _Hekerl_ balapan melawan _Blockbuster_?" tanya Daehyun. Baekhyun tampak berfikir keras.

"Jika tidak salah yang maju adalah Kim Himchan dan Jung Hoseok, benar? Dan, kau menebak Kim Himchan yang menang-kan?" Baekhyun memastikan dan Daehyun hanya mengangguk. " _Omo_! Itu artinya, ini _Mustang_ yang Luhan dapat saat dia berada di Chicago bersama Jiyoung _hyung_?" Daehyun kembali mengangguk, berharap jika setelah ini reaksi Baekhyun adalah memarahi Sehun yang sudah menghancurkan _Mustang_ yang sudah ia jaga dengan sepenuh hatinya tapi sepertinya pikiran Baekhyun berkata lain.

" _Omo_! Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar hebat!" pekik Baekhyun senang.

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Daehyun dan Sehun bersamaan sementara Jiyoung dan Kris sudah menduga akan reaksi yang akan Baekhyun berikan.

"Kau menggunakan mobil ini untuk balapan tadi malam?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun kembali mengangguk. "Mobil ini belum dipasangi _nos_! Belm lagi mbil ini jaang dipakai! Pantas saja, wujudnya sudah seperti sampah!"

" _Yak_! _Hyung_ , kau melukai hatiku!" sungut Daehyun berpura-pura sedih. Baekhyun kemudian berbalik badan dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

" _Yak_! Jung Daehyun, kau tak perlu kau memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu! Kau ini seperti orang miskin saja! Ada banyak mobil di garasi ini yang lebih mahal dan lebih cepat dari _Mustang_ ini, jangan berpura-pura kehilangan dan membuat Sehun merasa bersalah! Kau ini, hanya karena Sehun baru saja kembali kau mau mengambil kemenangan pertamanya?!" bentak Bakehyun yang diiringi tawa puas dari Kris dan Jiyoung yang juga tengah menatap mengejek kearah Daehyun.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau memperjelas itu semua?" tanya Daehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk.

"Sehun harus mendapat banyak uang untuk membeli mobil keinginannya baru setelah itu jika nanti kita balapan _car_ _vs car_ dia bisa mendapatkannya!" sambung Kris yang juga setuju dengan penuturan Baekhyun.

" _Yak_ , _hyung_! Kenapa kalian selalu seperti ini padaku?" Daehyun memasang wajah semelas mungkin yang membuat keempat pemuda itu menatapnya jengah.

"Daehyun-ie, hentikan saja semua _akting_ -mu itu. Kau pikir Sehun tidak tahu, jika kau hany—"

"Kalian disini?" seru sebuah suara yang membuat Jiyoung menghentikan ucapannya dan membuat kelima pemuda itu menoleh keasal suara dimana pemuda bersurai ungu dengan beberapa helai rambutnya yang ada juga berwarna putih-hitam-biru menambah kesan manis dan cantik pada wajah pemuda yang setiap saat selalu terlihat memukau.

Dan, seolah terhipnotis kelima pemuda itu menatap Luhan, sosok yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa berkedip membuat Luhan mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

" _Wae_?" tanya Luhan lirih yang seketika membuyarkan kesadaran kelima pemuda itu dan membuat mereka entah kenapa merasa gugup hanya karena melihat penampilan _simple_ Luhan yang sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda cantik itu hanya mengenakan _jeans_ ketat berwarna hitam dengan _muscle tank_ yang berwarna putih dengan tangan kirinya yang menenteng jaket favoritnya. Jangan lupakan rambut barunya yang basah dan wangi parfumnya yang memenuhi seluruh garasi.

" _Em_ , a-apa kau—k-kau akan per-gi?" tanya Jiyoung yang entah kenapa hanya bertanya demikian saja membuat keringat dingin menguncur di dahinya. Bahkan tidak hanya Jiyoung, Kris juga sama terlihat gugupnya. Daehyun yang juga menatap Luhan tak berkedip, Baekhyun yang sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara Sehun? Entah kenapa ia sudah memikirkan berbagai macam hal mesum tentang Luhan namun langsung ia enyahkan pemikiran semacam itu dengan mengelus tengkuknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan meskipun ia masih sesekali melirik pemuda cantik itu.

" _Wae_? Apa kau lupa aku harus mengunjungi Lay? Aku harus bertemu dengan adikku, Sicheng-ie!" jawab Luhan lancar seraya mencoba untuk menahan tawa akibat ekspresi yang mereka berikan untuknya saat ini.

" _Ah-oh-nde_!" balas Jiyoung terbata sampai menahan nafasnya.

"Tapi, bukankah—kau—per-gi nanti malam?" tanya Kris suaranya tercekat di tenggorakannya membuat Luhan mengulas senyum cantik.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Minseok terlebih dahulu. Kau ingat, Baek? _Chip_ asli itu masih ada padanya! Kau masih menyimpan _copy-_ annya kan?" tanya Luhan mengerling kearah Baekhyun yang masih mengigit bibirnya.

" _Oh-_ itu, mereka—sudah mengambilnya dariku, Lu!" Baekhyun berujar lirih dan menautkan kedua tangannya, tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup dan membuat Luhan kembali menahan tawa cantiknya.

" _Gwenchana_! Itu bukan _chip_ yang asli! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu- _nde_!" Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati _Honda_ _Civic_ -nya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat dimana mereka berdiri. Luhan melewati mereka begitu saja hingga langkahnya kembali terhenti, ia berbalik badan dan menatap kelima pemuda yang tertangkap basah menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum yang jelas-jelas terlihat dari kedua mata mereka membuat Luhan terkekeh melihatnya dan kembali berniat untuk menggoda kelima anggota keluarganya itu.

"Nanti malam, kalian ingin makan apa? Aku akan memesan _delivery_ karena sepertinya aku akan makan malam dengan Lay dan Sicheng!" tanya Luhan seraya sesekali mengerling dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya menggoda bahkan ia dengan nakalnya sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat kelima pemuda itu semakin tak fokus menatapnya.

" _Em_ , apasaja!" balas Jiyoung cepat, dan demi apapun untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan ingin tertawa keras dan mengejek tatapan mereka semua saat ini hingga kedua mata Luhan tak sengaja tertangkap oleh kedua mata tajam Sehun yang menatapanya datar dan tidak bisa Luhan tebak apa yang dipikirkan pemuda tampan itu. Beberapa menit keduanya bertatapan yang entah kenapa Luhan merasakan sedikit desiran aneh yang membuatnya segera mengalihkan padangannya dari Sehun.

" _Arra_! Aku akan mengirim ayam nanti malam!" Luhan kembali mengerling dan bergegas membuka mobilnya setelah ia selesai mengenakan jaket yang ia bawa. Luhan kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki mobilnya dan kembali menatap kelima pemuda yang masih saja terpaku menatapnya.

"Dan—jangan membayangkan aku saat kalian ber- _masturbasi_ nanti, _okay_! Terutama kau Baek, karena kau terlalu cantik untukku!" Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bergegas mengeluarkan mobil favoritnya dari garasi rumahnya.

" _SHIT!_ " dengus Jiyoung, Kris, Daehyun bahkan Sehun bersamaan setelah kepergian Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa ada pria secantik itu? Bahkan, hanya melihat lengan putihnya saja sudah membuatku tegang!" ujar Daehyun yang akhirnya bisa bernafas seperti sediakala.

 _PLAK!_

"Jaga bicaramu bocah!" desis Baekhyun setelah puas memukul kepala Daehyun.

"Aku tidak yakin jika dia benar-benar pria! Baek, apa dia benar-benar pria? Apa dia juga memiliki benda yang sama dengan kita?" tanya Jiyoung konyol yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri menatapnya namun kemudian Jiyoung menatap wajah Baekhyun intens hingga ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Bahkan, kau juga sama cantiknya dengannya!" lanjut Jiyoung yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dan kesal dari Baekhyun.

"Itu benar Baek! Kau sendiri bahkan terpesona padanya kan?" sahut Kris yang juga terheran akbiat pemandangan yang baru saja tersaji di depannya. Baekhyun mendengus.

" _Aish_ , bahkan aku mengakui jika Lu _hyung_ benar-benar mengagumkan. Dia cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan. Dia benar-benar _daebak_! _Woah!_ Dia benar-benar membuatku terasa seperti jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya!" balas Baekhyun yang membuat keempat pemuda tampan itu menatap kearahnya.

"Kau tidak pantas dengan Luhan!" sahut Kris yang langsung membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

" _Yak_! Walaupun begitu aku sudah menghabiskan separuh hidupku dengan Luhan. Dibandingkan kalian? Kalian tidak ada apa-apanya!" balas Baekhyun tak terima. "Dan aku tahu, seperti apa tipe Luhan itu!" lanjut Baekhyun bangga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jiyoung, Kris, dan Daehyun bersamaan. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Daehyun tak sabar. Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Sepertiku!"

" _YAK!_ " seru ketiganya yang membuat senyum kemenangan tertera di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian sedikit mengeryit bingung saat melihat satu pemuda yang sedari tadi belum mengatakan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan mata kepada ketiga pemuda yang berada di depannya untuk menoleh ke belakang mereka dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah seperti patung tampan.

"Sehun-ah!" seru Daehyun nada suaranya seperti membentak dan membuat Sehun berjengit kaget.

"Luhan?" Sehun langsung mengatupkan bibirnya karena keceplosan mengucap satu nama yang mengganggunya belum genap satu hari ini membuat keempat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tertawa puas melihat ekspresi bodoh Sehun yang sedang menutupi rasa malunya dengan mengusap kembali tengkuknya.

" _Wah_! Kau tidaklah satu-satunya yang terpesona pada Luhan saat pertama kali bertemu!" goda Jiyoung membuat Sehun malu bukan main.

" _Oh_ , aku rasa Lu _hyung_ berhasil menaklukan otak dingimu itu!" sembur Daehyun yang ikut menggoda Sehun.

" _Aish_ , kenapa sainganku bukannya berkurang justru semakin bertambah?" gumam Kris kecewa.

" _Aigoo_! Pria-pria bodoh ini harus siap mendapat penolakan dari Luhan-ku!" seru Baekhyun yang langsung membuat keempat pemuda tampan itu menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _Luhan-ku_?" tanya Jiyoung datar dan menyeramkan membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu kan aku sedang sakit?" balas Baekhyun memelas yang membuat Jiyoung dan yang lainnya akhirnya mengalah.

"Kau selamat hari ini Byun!"

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Blam!_

Luhan menutup pintu kemudi mobilnya saat ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam kunci mobilnya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Luhan mengetuk sebuah pintu dari flat sedang milik seseorang saat ia sudah berdiri di depan teras flat itu. Luhan menunggu pintu itu terbuka seraya mengamati lingkungan di sekitar flat tempat tinggal sahabatnya.

 _Cklek!_

Luhan sontak menoleh kearah pintu saat ia mendengar pintu itu terbuka dan menampikkan sosok mungil yang tengah mengucek kedua matanya seraya sesekali menguap.

"Minseok-ie!" panggil Luhan girang membuat si pemilik flat seketika membuka matanya untuk menatap siapa kiranya tamu yang sudah mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

"Luhan!" pekiknya senang dan langsung memeluk pemuda cantik yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika mau datang?" tanya Minseok girang. "Masuklah, masuklah!" ajak Minseok sebelum Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya. Luhan menurut dan mengekori Minseok yang menuntunnya menuju ruang tamu flat yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil itu.

"Aku hanya mampir sebelum pergi ke rumah temanku. Aku juga mau mengambil _chip_ itu!" jawab Luhan tanpa basa basi menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Minseok mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, Lu!" Minseok menahan ucapannya berfikir ada baiknya ia menceritakannya pada Luhan atau tidak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung menatapi wajah cemas dari Minseok. "Apa kau sudah mengetahui apa isi aslinya?" tanya Luhan lagi. Minseok mengangguk. "Apa isinya?" Minseok kembali terdiam namun kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil laptop yang berada di meja kerjanya, membawanya, dan meletakkannya diatas meja di ruang tamu yang berada tepat dihadapan Luhan.

"Menurutmu, apa isinya?" tanya Minseok mencoba agar Luhan menebaknya.

"Aku dengar, _chip_ itu berisi transaksi _D Company_ dan _BC_ dan semacam itulah! _Wae_? Apa isinya bukan itu?" balas Luhan saat melihat ekspresi murung yang Minseok tunjukan padanya.

" _Huft_ , apa aku harus menunjukkannya padamu?" desah Minseok terlihat enggan.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ada apa? Jangan membuatku terus bertanya, Xiu~" tanya Luhan penasaran sementara Minseok dengan terpaksa mengotak-atik laptopnya dan hanya diam membiarkan Luhan menatapnya yang duduk berada di depannya.

Minseok memutar laptopnya dan kini layar monitor laptop itu sepenuhnya berada di hadapan Luhan dengan jelas. Minseok menghela nafas lelah.

"Itulah isinya!" ujar Minseok seraya memijat pelipisnya pening. Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti yang membuat Minseok dengan berat hati beralih duduk disamping Luhan untuk menjelaskan lebih rinci pada Luhan.

"Perkiraanmu salah Lu! Apa yang kau dengar itu tidak benar! _Chip_ ini tidak berisi transaksi antara _D Company_ dan _BC_ atau hal lainnya. Justru, lebih penting dari itu!" jelas Minseok membuat Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa itu sebabnya mereka berani berbuat nekat?" tanya Luhan, Minseok mengangguk berat. Dan mata Luhan menatap rinci pada tulisan yang tertera di layar monitor di depannya. "Ini rencana untuk menghancurkan dan mensabotase _Racedie_ , _WB_ , dan _Hekerl_?" lirih Luhan tak percaya.

"Tapi, ada satu masalah Lu!"

"Apa?!" pekik Luhan terkejut melihat wajah frustasi dari Minseok.

"Meskipun aku bisa membuka _password_ dari _chip_ ini, tapi tetap saja—lihatlah!" ujar Minseok kembali mengotak-atik laptopnya, setelah selesai ia mnegklik tombol _enter_ dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Luhan. "Mereka seperti tahu jika _chip_ ini nantinya akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain hingga mereka mengeblur semua rencana awal hingga akhir mereka!"

"Brengsek!" umpat Luhan kesal.

"Kau harus berhati-hati Lu! Kita tidak tahu, bagaimana cara mereka menghancurkan _Racedie_ , _WB_ , dan _Hekerl!_ "

"Tapi, kenapa _D Company_ ingin menghancurkan tiga tim itu? Musuhnya tidak hanya _Racedie_ , _WB_ , ataupun _Hekerl_! Ada _BC_ dan _Blockbuster_ yang lebih mengancamnya!" tanya Luhan. Minseok diam sejenak.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ingat sepertinya ada data yang tidak mereka blur ataupun mereka kunci!" Minseok kembali mengotak-atik laptopnya dan Luhan hanya diam menatap bagaimana cerdasnya sahabatnya itu menangani hal semacam ini. "Ini dia!" pekik Minseok membuat Luhan kembali menatap intens pada layar laptop milik Minseok.

"Diperkirakan dua minggu ke depan perusahaan _Bouner_ akan mengadakan balapan ilegal dengan peraturan _without route_ , dan dari sekitar ratusan tim di Korea Selatan hanya sepuluh yang dimasukkan, termasuk _Racedie_ , _WB_ , dan _Hekerl_ tidak ada _D company_ , _BC_ ataupun _Blocbuster_! Rencananya, mereka akan memberitahukannya seminggu sebelum pertandingan!"

"Memangnya apa hadiah yang ditawarkan?" tanya Luhan tanpa menatap kearah laptop Minseok lagi dan memilih untuk menegak sekaleng _cola_ yang diberikan Minseok beberapa menit yang lalu. Minseok hanya menatap Luhan datar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

" _Koenigsegg One 1_!"

 _Bruuush..._

 _Uhuk!_

Segera, Minseok mengambil sehelai tisu dan memberikannya di hadapan wajah Luhan tanpa menatap wajah pemuda cantik itu. Luhan segera menerimanya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa _cola_ di mulutnya.

"Jangan lupa bersihkan _cola_ -mu di mejaku! Aku tidak suka ada kotoran di flat-ku ini!" titah Minseok datar yang mau tak mau harus Luhan turuti langsung.

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Luhan seraya membersihkan meja ruang tamu Minseok.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa membacanya sendiri!"

" _Oh_ ayolah, _Koenigsegg One 1_ itu hanya ada enam dan itu hanya ada di Swedia!"

"Asal kau tahu, Lu! Hadiahnya tidak hanya itu!"

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Luhan terkejut bahkan ia sampai menghentikan acara membersihkan meja Minseok dan menatap Minseok penuh minat.

"Selain mobil itu juga ada hadiah tunai sebesar $1juta!"

" _Jinjja_? _Woah_ , _daebak_!"

"Kau boleh senang sekarang Lu! Karena itulah, kenapa _D Company_ ingin menghancurkan tiga tim sialan itu!" Luhan seketika menatap Minseok tajam.

"Yang kau katakan tiga tim sialan itu salah satunya adalah tim-ku. Kau tahu?"

" _Molla_!" tolak Minseok sebal.

" _Aish_ , anak ini!" cibir Luhan sabar. "Lalu, apa lagi? Apa ada hal lain di dalamnya?"

"Kau bisa membaca kan? Bacalah sendiri! Aku akan mengambilkan minuman lagi untukmu!" Minseok beranjak dan membiarkan Luhan mengusai laptopnya.

" _Gomawo_ , Minseok-ie kau benar-benar baik padaku. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Luhan membuat Minseok yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan empat kaleng _cola_ berdecak mendengar penuturan cinta dari Luhan.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan kau tahu itu!" bentak Minseok membuat Luhan terkekeh. "Lagi pula banyak yang menyukaimu dan tertarik padamu, bahkan mungkin ada sekitar satu penduduk Seoul yang mengagumimu dan ingin mendapatkanmu!" lanjut Minseok berlebihan.

"Mereka tidak ada yang setulus Minseok-ie! Mereka hanya tertarik pada parasku! Lagi pula aku hanya menggoda seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Minseok terkekeh dan gemas melihatnya.

"Dasar! Aku sudah tidak lagi terbuai pada parasmu itu!" balas Minseok yang membuat Luhan semakin merajuk.

"Kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu! Aku rela jika kau menjadikanku selingkuhanmu!" goda Luhan yang membuat Minseok bergidik ngeri.

" _Yak!_ Lu, jika aku bersamamu siapa yang akan menjadi dominannya?"

"Tentu saja aku!"

" _Cih!_ Bagaimana bisa! Kau bahkan lebih cantik dariku!"

"Aku _manly_!" Minseok mendengus.

"Sebenarnya kau mengakui di dalam hatimu, jika kau cantik kan?" Luhan menatap Minseok datar yang kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali menatap layar laptop yang ada di depannya dan mengabaikan Minseok yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya seraya membuka satu kaleng _cola_ yang ia bawa tadi.

Luhan menatap layar laptop itu intens hingga kedua matanya membola sempurna saat ia melihat grafik peserta di layar laptop Minseok.

"Itu tidak asli!" Luhan seketika menoleh kearah Minseok yang juga tengah menatap pada objek yang sama.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Aku bisa mengetahui dan membuktikan mana isi _chip_ yang asli dan palsu. Karena, _chip_ ini sendiri adalah _chip_ curian dari pihak _Bouner_!"

"Jadi, maksudmu mereka mencoba untuk mengubah nama peserta yang bertanding?" tebak Luhan. Minseok hanya diam.

"Bisa ya dan bisa tidak! Maksudku, _chip_ ini dibagi dua bagian. Bagian yang di blur adalah bagian yang asli yang mereka buat sebagai catatan rencana mereka dan data yang aku tunjukan padamu adalah data yang sudah mereka ubah sebelumnya!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula?" pinta Luhan. Minseok diam sejenak.

"Aku bisa, tapi teknologi yang ku punya tidak memungkinkan. Aku membutuhkan perangkat yang lebih canggih agar bisa menyetarakan tipe _chip_ ini sendiri! Jika pun aku harus memaksa dengan apa yang ku punya sekarang mungkin memerlukan waktu sampai satu bulanan!" Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi, mereka membuat formasi yang pintar!" gumam Luhan.

" _Mwo_?" tanya Minseok tak mengerti.

"Tidak ada namaku, Chanyeol dan Taehyung di daftar ini, tapi mereka menyertakan semua anggota tim dari _Racedie_ , _WB_ , dan _Hekerl_ bahkan mereka membiarkan si bodoh bertemu si bodoh dan si pintar bertemu si pintar!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak paham!" Minseok mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Luhan tersenyum dan merangkul pemuda manis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia bergabung dengan _Racedie_. Jangan tanyakan Minseok mengenal _Racedie_ atau tidak karena jawabannya tentu saja tahu tapi tidak kenal. Minseok hanya tahu sekedar nama dan orangnya begitu pula _Racedie_ atau beberapa teman balapan Luhan lainnya. Mereka saling tahu tapi tidak saling mengenal.

"Apa kau ada acara malam ini?" tanya Luhan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Minseok menatapnya curiga.

"Aku—" Minseok menjeda, sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sebenarnya aku ada kencan dengan Jongdae, tapi jika kau membutuhkanku—aku akan membatalkannya!"

" _Aniyo_ , aku hanya bertanya. Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku juga akan pergi!" jawab Luhan tersenyum paksa yang jelas sekali dapat Minseok lihat bahwa pemuda cantik itu sedang gelisah.

"Lu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok cemas. Luhan tersenyum tulus.

"Aku baik, Minseok-ie! Hanya saja, aku sedang memikirkan apa rencana _D Company_ saat ini. Kenapa mereka mencoba untuk menghapus namaku, Chanyeol, dan Taehyung?" pikir Luhan yang tentu saja dia tidak akan mendapat jawabannya dari Minseok.

" _Oya_ , Lu! Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Sudah lebih baik. Tapi, Baekhyun belum menceritakan apapun saat ia disekap tiga hari oleh mereka!" jawab Luhan, Minseok hanya mengangguk dan Luhan beralih menatap arlojinya sekilas. "Sudah jam tujuh malam! Sepertinya, aku harus pergi sekarang!" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya begitu pula Minseok yang juga ingin mengantar Luhan sampai teras flat tempatnya tinggal.

"Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku!" Luhan mengangguk.

"Minggu depan nanti, tim-ku ada balapan di Gangnam! Datanglah, aku dengar tim Jongdae juga ikut balapan!"

"Tentu! Aku akan datang!" Minseok menyanggupi.

"Sampai nanti Minseok-ie. Jaga dirimu! Jika kau diputuskan Jongdae, katakan padaku- _nde_?"

"Memangnya kau mau apa jika aku memutuskan Umin-ku?" seru sebuah suara yang membuat kedua pemuda berumur sama itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat berjalan kearah mereka.

"Chen-ie!" pekik Minseok senang tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

"Ayolah, jangan ber- _lovey-dovey_ di depanku!" lirih Luhan jengah yang tidak dipedulikan oleh sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan bahkan berciuman itu. Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya kesal.

" _YAK!_ Apa kalian tidak melihat ada aku disini!" seru Luhan yang sontak menghentikan aktifitas tautan bibir dari sepasang kekasih yang selalu membuatnya iri.

"Maka dari itu, terima saja salah seorang pria yang selalu tergila-gila padamu itu!" sembur Jongdae yang membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudah aku bilang aku menyukai Kim Minseok!" jawab Luhan yang membuat Minseok kini memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau tahu, sedari tadi Luhan memintaku untuk menjadikannya selingkuhanku!" adu Minseok manis membuat Jongdae mengigit hidungnya karena gemas dan Luhan kembali berdecak malas.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa, Umin-ku akan menjadi dominan nanti!" balas Jongdae yang membuat Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Kau benar! Tapi, aku tidak suka! Aku lebih suka kau yang memasukiku dibandingkan aku memasuki rusa itu!"

" _YAK!_ " seru Luhan tak tahan yang membuat Minseok dan Jongdae terkekeh senang karena berhasil menggoda Luhan. "Jangan mengusirku secara halus! Aku akan pergi sekarang!" Luhan berjalan menuju Minseok dan Jongdae yang masih saling merangkul.

 _Bug!_

Dan dengan sengaja Luhan menyeruak di tengah-tengah mereka menyenggol kedua bahu temannya dengan keras, mengabaikan kekehan dari sepasang kekasih yang mengantarnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir apik di depan flat Luhan.

"Hati-hati Lu!" Minseok melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Luhan yang sudah melaju meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya.

"Ada apa Luhan kemari?" tanya Jongdae.

"Dia hanya memberikan bulanan rutin untukku!" jawab Minseok tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Aku masih bisa mencukupimu kan? Aku tidak mau kau dalam bahaya!" Jongdae mengecup bibir Minseok sekilas dan mempertemukan dahi mereka membuat tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka.

"Luhan tidak pernah membuatku dalam bahaya, sayang! Dia juga sama sepertimu, sama pentingnya untukku! Dia bukan hanya rekan kerjaku yang membayar setiap perkerjaan yang ku lakukan, tapi dia juga sudah menjadi keluargaku, bagian dari hidupku!" jawab Minseok, Jongdae tersenyum lembut dan kembali mencium bibir Minseok sekilas.

"Kau benar! Karena, jika bukan karena Luhan—aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan malaikat sepertimu!" balas Jongdae dan kemudian membawa Minseok ke dalam ciuman lembutnya yang berubah menjadi lumatan.

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

"Memangnya apa enaknya memiliki kekasih? Menyebalkan!" cibir Luhan sebelum ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah mungil milik Lay. Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di belakang sebuah mobil _Toyota_ yang ia ketahui bukan milik Lay. Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk menuju pagar rumah Lay, mendorongnya dan kembali menutupnya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Luhan mengetuk pintu rumah Lay, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampikkan sosok si pemilik rumah.

"Lu _ge_! Kau sudah datang?!" sapa Lay senang dan memeluk Luhan sekilas. "Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi, masuklah!" Luhan tersenyum senang dan ikut masuk mengekori Lay menuju ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Siapa Lay?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Luhan dan Lay seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke asal suara. Luhan menatap sosok pemuda tampan yang mengenakan kemeja putih, Luhan tebak orang itu pasti orang kantoran atau sejenisnya.

"Myeon-ie, dia Luhan! Orang yang tadi aku ceritakan padamu!" jawab Lay senang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum dan berjalan kearah kedua pemuda cantik itu. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan tapi seperti biasa Luhan tidak akan bereaksi sebagaimana semestinya pada orang asing membuat pemuda itu yang tak kunjung menerima uluran tangan Luhan seketika menarik kembali tangannya dengan canggung setelah mengingat ucapan Lay bahwa Luhan tidak begitu menyukai interaksi baru.

"Aku, Kim Joonmyeon, kekasih Lay!" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri meskipun agak canggung.

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Luhan terkejut bukan main, ia kemudian menatap Lay dan pemuda asing itu bergantian. Oh, dia benar-benar sial hari ini! Menemui dua orang sahabatnya yang sama-sama memiliki kekasih dan menebarkan kemesraan mereka di depan Luhan yang notabene-nya selalu dipuja dimana-mana kini harus memandang iri pada setiap sepasang kekasih yang ia kenali.

"Dia rekan kerjaku di rumah sakit!" ujar Lay seolah mengetahui maksud dari tatapan Luhan yang seolah bertanya latar belakang kekasih Lay itu.

" _Ah_ ~" Luhan mengangguk paham.

 _"_ _Hacker mendapat teknisi, tak jauh berbeda! Dan, sekarang? Dokter mendapat dokter! Wah, jangan-jangan kelak aku juga akan mendapatkan seorang berandal yang sama bajingannya sepertiku! Aigoo, kenapa aku jadi membayangkan wajah musuhku bahkan rekanku? Omo! Tidak mungkin kan aku akan jatuh pada salah satu dari mereka? Andwae!"_

"Lu? Lu _ge_?" panggil Lay membuyarkan lamunan Luhan membuat Luhan tersentak seketika. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay cemas. Luhan mengangguk.

" _Nde_ , dimana—"

" _Gege_!" seru sebuah suara remaja yang membuat Luhan seketika lupa dengan segala pemikirannya mengenai siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihnya saat ia melihat adik kecil yang dulu ia jaga sekarang tumbuh dengan baik.

"Win-ie!" pekik Luhan senang saat remaja itu berlari kearahanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku sangat merindukan _gege_!" lirihnya berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin, bahkan tanpa sadar bocah yang baru menginjak kepala dua itu sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu!" balas Luhan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada adik kecilnya membuat senyum hari dari belah bibir Lay.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

" _Gege_ kenapa tidak pernah ke China?" tanya adik angkat Luhan yang bernama lengkap Dong Sicheng atau biasa disapa dengan Winwin. Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus surai Winwin penuh sayang. Kini, keduanya tengah berada di taman belakang rumah Lay untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua antara kakak-adik yang tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali itu, dengan sesekali menyesap teh hangat yang disajikan Lay untuknya dan Winwin. Jangan tanyakan dimana Lay sekarang, karena pastinya ia tidak mau mengganggu pembicaraan kedua orang tersayangnya saat ini, tapi itu hanyalah alasan formal yang ia berikan pada Luhan karena yang sebenarnya ia ingin berduaan dengan kekasih dokternya.

"Apa karena sekarang kau berada di Seoul, jadi kau menggunakan bahasa disini, _hm_?" tanya Luhan. Winwin mengulas senyum.

"Aku ingin seperti _gege_!" jawab Winwin yang membuat Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti.

" _Wae_?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti. "Kau tahu bukan, bagaimana hidup _gege_ jauh sekali dibandingkan dengan Lay _ge_! Dan, _gege_ berjanji akan membuatmu menjadi dokter sepertinya!"

" _Ge~_ " lirih Winwin yang seolah tidak ingin Luhan membicarakan hal semacam itu.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter!" ujar Winwin menunduk tak berani membuat kontak mata dengan Luhan dan Luhan memilih untuk diam. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran adik kecilnya itu. "Aku tahu, Lu _ge_ mencari uang untuk membantu Lay _ge_ menjadi dokter hanya karena keinginan Lu _ge_ yang tidak bisa menjadi dokter. Maka dari itu, Lu _ge_ ingin membuat Lay _ge_ menjadi dokter sebagai gantinya!" kini giliran Luhan yang menunduk sedih, mengingat bagaimana masa lalunya jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"Aku tahu, hidup _gege_ sangatlah berbahaya tapi aku ingin bersama _gege_ , menjaga _gege_ , melindungi _gege_ , sebagaimana _gege_ yang selalu menjagaku dan Lay _ge_. Kau memberikanku dan Lay _ge_ seperti sosok kakak dan orang tua bagi kami. Jika Lay _ge_ sudah berhasil menjadi dokter dan bisa mengobatimu kapan pun jika kau sakit maka aku ingin mencegah agar kau tidak merasakan sakit, _ge_!" tutur Winwin yang membuat Luhan mendongak, ia tersenyum seraya menghapus air matanya dan membawa Winwin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sudah semakin dewasa!" lirih Luhan menangis semakin deras. "Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, aku tidak akan melarangmu selama kau masih berada di bawah pengawasanku. Dan, kau harus berjanji padaku!" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Winwin, menatap kedua mata itu dengan tatapan lembutnya dan bersiap menyampaikan hal yang sama pada Winwin seperti apa yang sudah ia janjikan pada Baekhyun, Lay, Minseok, bahkan _Racedie_ sekalipun. Janji sekaligus satu syarat yang ia berikan pada saat ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan menjadi bagian dari _Racedie_.

" _Jangan pernah meninggalkan kelaurgamu, meskipun mereka mengkhianatimu!_ " pinta Luhan yang langsung diangguki cepat oleh Winwin.

"Aku berjanji _ge_! Bahkan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan Lay _ge_ meskipun kalian berdua akan meninggalkanku!" balas Winwin, Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku dan Lay tidak akan meninggalkanmu adik kecil! Kami, akan selalu bersamamu!" Luhan kembali memeluk Winwin sayang.

"Jadi, apa mulai sekarang aku boleh tinggal di Seoul _ge_?" tanya Winwin.

"Tentu saja! Tapi, kau harus tinggal bersama Lay untuk sementara waktu, mengerti?" jawab Luhan. Winwin mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

" _Nde ge_! Asalkan aku tidak jauh darimu!" balasnya dan membalas pelukan Luhan.

Tanpa sadar kedua pasang mata menatap bagaimana keakraban kakak-beradik itu membuatnya ikut menitikkan air mata harunya. Sang kekasih yang berada di sampingnya pun segera membawa kepala sang kekasih tersayang untuk bersandar pada bahunya.

"Kenapa menangis, _hm_?" tanya Joonmyeon merangkul Lay yang semakin terisak melihat dua orang yang sudah menjadi keluarganya itu saling berpelukan.

"Aku hanya sudah lama tidak melihat Sicheng-ie dan Lu _ge_ berbagi perasaan seperti ini! Winwin sangat takut dan segan pada Luhan, tapi aku benar-benar bahagia melihat orang yang penting dalam hidupku berkumpul disini! Kau, Luhan, dan Sicheng-ie~" lirih Lay membuat Joonmyeon mengelus surai Lay sayang.

"Apa mereka berdua sangat berarti bagimu?" tanya Joonmyeon yang jujur saja baru kali ini melihat seseorang yang bahkan sudah membuat Lay menangis haru seperti ini.

"Mereka adalah bagian dari hidupku, sama sepertimu! Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa mereka dan tanpamu! Mereka yang membuatku menjadi sukses seperti ini, terutama Luhan. Dia yang berjuang keras agar aku bisa menjadi dokter tanpa merasa takut dengan apa yang ia hadapi, mempertaruhkan nyawanya atau tidak, bahaya atau tidak. Dia hanya mementingkan kebahagiaanku, Winwin dan orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya. Itu yang membuatku semakin ingin menjadi dokter, aku ingin menjaganya, menyelamatkannya dari bahaya yang ia hadapi meskipun ia tidak pernah mengatakan setiap kesulitannya padaku. Tapi, aku tahu dibalik itu semua Luhan memiliki sisi yang paling lemah dari kita semua yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun. Aku takut, setiap menutup mata dan tidak bisa lagi melihatnya, aku takut jika saat menghubunginya dan dia tidak kunjung menjawabnya. Aku selalu takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya!" terang Lay yang membuat Joonmyeon tertegun mendengarnya.

"Jika kau menjaganya, aku pun akan menjaganya!" tutur Joonmyeon yang membuat kedua mata Lay berbinar senang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lay memastikan. Joonmyeon mengangguk yakin dan Lay seketika berhambur memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan menjaga apapun yang penting dalam hidupmu, seperti aku menjagamu! Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku disini dan akan selalu disini bersamamu! Kau tidak sendiri, sayang~" Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Lay dan mengelus punggung rapuh itu dengan sayang.

" _Saranghae_ , Joonmyeon-ie!" ungkap Lay yang membuat senyum bahagia tersungging di belah bibir Joonmyeong.

" _Nado saranghae uri_ Yixing-ie!" balas Joonmyeon tak kalah yakin.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Aku pesan dua paket ayam dengan saus bawang, satu paket ayam pedas-manis, dua paket ayam bakar, juga tiga kotak _pizza_. Oya, juga sepuluh kaleng _cola_!" ujar Luhan saat ia sibuk menelepon orang diseberangnya untuk mengantarkan makanan kepada anggota keluarganya di _Racedie_.

 _"_ _Baik tuan kami akan segera mengirimnya ke alamat yang ada sebut sebelumnya!"_ sahut operator di seberang sana. Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mentransfer uangnya!" balas Luhan.

 _"_ _Geurae tuan! Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda, pesanan atas nama Xi Luhan akan segera kami antarkan!"_

" _Nde, kamsahamnida_!" Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya, ia berbalik badan dan tersentak saat tiba-tiba menemukan sosok yang ia ketahui adalah kekasih Lay berdiri tak jauh darinya dan kini tengah menatapnya membuat Luhan membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

" _Wae_? Ada apa? Apa kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Luhan dingin, datar dan terdengar menyebalkan tapi, Joonmyeon tetap tersenyum membalasnya.

" _Nde_ , aku ingin bicara denganmu!" jawab Joonmyeon lembut membuat Luhan seketika menatapnya curiga.

" _Mworago_? Apa kau mau meminta restu dariku? _Aigoo_ , kenapa orang-orang baru suka sekali meminta pengakuan dariku. Aku sendiri heran apa pentingnya aku ini, mereka semua terlalu berlebihan!" seru Luhan kesal bukan main, kemudian ia menatap Joonmyeon tajam. "Tak perlu meminta restu dariku, aku yakin kau pasti orang baik meskipun sekarang ini aku tidak tahu seperti apa dirimu tapi jika aku sampai melihat kau melukai hati Lay. Aku adalah orang pertama yang akan membunuhmu! Kau tahu?! Aku ini orang yang tidak taat hukum! Jadi berhati-hatilah!" ancam Luhan ia bergegas meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih diam terpaku mendengar semua ketidaksukaan Luhan padanya.

"Apa kau mengenal _Hekerl_?!" dan sontak Luhan segera menghentikan langkahnya saat Joonmyeon menyebut salah satu nama tim yang familiar di telinganya. Luhan berbalik badan dan menatap Joonmyeon yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

" _Mwo_?" tanya Luhan hanya ingin memastikan jika ia tak salah dengar.

"Mereka adalah sepupuku. Sepupu yang kabur dari rumah. Himchan _hyung_ , Jongin, Namjoon, dan Taehyung-ie! Kau mengenal mereka kan?" tanya Joonmyeon lembut membuat Luhan seketika diam. Jika, Joonmyeon menanyakan mengenai _Hekerl_ padanya bukankah itu berarti Joonmyeon tahu siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya. "Lay menceritakan semuanya padaku!" dan seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak Luhan lontarkan membuat Luhan mengangguk paham.

" _Nde_ , aku mengenal mereka! _Waeyo_?" tanya Luhan masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kabar dan keadaan mereka. Sudah lebih dari sembilan tahun mereka tidak pernah pulang. Dan, membuatku selalu bingung saat keluarga menanyakan dimana mereka terutama kekasih Namjoon. Itu membuatku khawatir, Seokjin adalah pemuda yang baik dan pintar meskipun ia masih menjadi junior-ku dan Lay. Tapi, setiap aku melihat matanya ada kerinduan dan kecemasan di dalamnya, membuatku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menceritakan masalah keluargamu padaku! Aku dan kau hanya orang asing, meskipun kau adalah kekasih Lay!" Luhan melengos, enggan menatap Joonmyeon yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tahu, tidak ada sangkut-pautnya keluargaku dengan dirimu. Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin ada seseorang yang mendengarkanku bahwa aku sangat merindukan mereka!" Luhan kembali melirik kearah Joonmyeon yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini pada Lay, dia pasti akan sangat cemas. Dia selalu cemas setiap hari, dan aku tidak ingin menambah kecemasannya!" lanjut Joonmyeon yang membuat Luhan tertegun dan menuruti hatinya untuk mendekati kekasih Lay. Tangan Luhan terulur untuk menepuk pundak Joonmyeon menyalurkan sedikit ketenangan yang mungkin saja bisa mengurangi kesedihan Joonmyeon.

"Kau bisa berbagi kecemasanmu padaku. Aku cukup mengenal sepupumu, mereka semua sehat dan kami sering bertemu. Jika kau mau aku bisa mengirimkan pesanmu pada mereka!" ujar Luhan yang membuat hati Joonmyeon tenang mendengarnya.

" _Gomawo hyung_! _Jeongmall gomawo_!" lirih Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya menangis dan membiarkan Luhan mengambil peran sebagai kakak untuknya saat ini.

Lay yang melihat interaksi mereka dari ruang makan tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Kau selalu bisa memberikan rasa hangat sebuah keluarga _ge_. Tapi, kau tetap tak bisa membiarkan dirimu terbuka pada kami!" lirih Lay menatap punggung rapuh Luhan yang selalu mencoba untuk tegar di depan semua orang.

" _Ge_!" Lay tersentak saat tiba-tiba Winwin memanggilnya. " _Ge_ , aku lapar~" rengek Winwin seraya mengelus perut ratanya membuat Lay terkekeh melihatnya.

" _Arraseo_! Kau panggil saja kedua _gege_ -mu dan kita makan bersama, _okay_?" Winwin mengangguk semangat dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Joonmyeon berdiri sementara Lay kembali melanjutkan untuk menata meja makan di rumahnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, ketiganya sudah memasuki ruang makan yang ada di rumah Lay dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

" _Wah_ , _daebak_! Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan masakan rumah!" pekik Luhan yang tampaknya sudah tidak canggung lagi meskipun ada Joonmyeon yang duduk di depannya dengan Lay di sampingnya. Sementara, Winwin juga memilih untuk duduk di samping Luhan.

"Aku memang sengaja masak malam ini, sudah lama kau tidak pernah mampir. Hampir tiga bulan kau tahu?" cibir Lay mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" _Mianhae_ , aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini!" jawab Luhan seraya mengambil lauk dan meletakkannya diatas nasi yang sudah Lay siapkan di dalam mangkoknya serta mengabaikan rajukan dari Lay.

" _Oya_ , bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, Lu?" tanya Lay membuat Luhan yang sedang memakan hidangan malamnya seketika terhenti dan menatap Lay dan Joonmyeon yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dan, Luhan baru menyadari jika tiga orang di depannya belum menyentuh makanan mereka membuat Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Lay garang.

"Dia pulih lebih cepat dari perkiraanmu!" jawab Luhan singkat dan kembali mengangkat sumpitnya.

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Owbat yang kauw beriwkwan bwenar-bwenar awmpwuh!" ujar Luhan disela-sela melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa _hyung_ -mu memang seperti itu?" bisik Joonmyeon pada Lay yang melihat bagaimana selera makan Luhan yang benar-benar luar biasa banyaknya.

"Kau tahu, porsi makannya dua kali lipat dari Winwin dan tiga kali lipat dariku. Dia pemakan segala!" balas Lay tersenyum melihat Luhan yang kembali menambah nasi dan lauk bahkan sesekali Luhan juga menyuapi Winwin dengan makanannya.

" _Wah_ , tapi badannya tetap saja kurus!" komentar Joonmyeon yang diikuti helaan kenyang yang keluar dari belah bibir Luhan setelah hampir menghabiskan setengah makanan yang dimasak Lay dalam waktu sekejap.

"Aku benar-benar kenyang!" ujar Luhan seraya mengelus perutnya yang tetap saja datar meskipun sudah ia isi dengan banyak makanan. "Kau tahu? Aku belum makan sedari tadi pagi, aku sibuk mengecat rambutku!" adu Luhan yang membuat Lay, Joonmyeon dan Winwin menatapnya gemas.

" _Ge_ , jangan seperti itu kau terlihat lebih bocah dariku!" sahut Winwin yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

"Aku tertua disini! Mana mungkin, aku lebih bocah darimu!" balas Luhan tak terima.

"Apa ada orang tua yang merajuk!"

" _YAK!_ " seru Luhan hendak memukul Winwin namun bocah remaja itu lebih gesit dan berlari menjauh darinya.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Lay yang membuat Luhan sekejap melupakan rasa kesalnya dan menatap arloji cantiknya.

"Sudah tengah malam. Aku akan pulang sekarang!" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Lay dan Joonmyeon.

"Sering-seringlah mampir jika kau ada waktu luang!" ujar Lay mengatar Luhan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, karena aku harus mengawasi bocah tengik itu!" balas Luhan geram tepat saat Winwin juga datang dengan Joonmyeon yang merangkulnya. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

" _Em, ge_!" panggil Winwin berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sudah setengah jalan meninggalkan halaman rumah Lay. Luhan berbalik badan dan menatap Winwin yang menatapnya penuh harap. " _Ge_ , apa kau mengijinkanku untuk bekerja di bengkel? Aku memiliki teman pertama di Seoul dan dia bekerja di bengkel mobil dan kebetulan membutuhkan tenaga tambahan, bolehkah?" ijin Winwin takut-takut. Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Winwin seolah tengah memberinya kekuatan.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu adik kecil! Tapi, ingat hanya sebatas bekerja aku belum mengijinkanmu untuk melakukan hal-hal diluar itu, mengerti?" pinta Luhan dan Winwin mengangguk paham. "Bagus, kalau begitu aku harus pulang sekarang! Aku juga akan sering-sering mengunjungimu dan Lay. Jaga dirimu, Win-ie!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Winwin dan kemudian menoleh pada Lay dan Joonmyeon yang juga ikut melambaikan tangannya padanya.

 _Blam!_

 _Brrm..._

Luhan segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Lay untuk segera menuju ke rumahnya. Tak terasa malam semakin larut dan jalanan yang setiap Luhan lewati semakin sepi karena tidak banyaknya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang tapi tak membuat Luhan merasa takut sedikitpun, ia sudah biasa berkendara di semua waktu dan semua situasi.

Luhan memutar stir kemudinya untuk berbelok ke kanan namun dengan segera ia menginjak pedal rem-nya tiba-tiba karena beberapa mobil yang berada di tengah jalan menutup jalan yang ia lalui membuatnya mau tidak mau memberhentikan mobilnya.

" _Shit_! Siapa mereka?" geram Luhan dan tanpa berfikir panjang ia melepas _seatbelt_ dan membuka pintu mobilnya, tanpa ragu Luhan berjalan mendekati orang-orang yang berdiri di sisi mobil mereka yang menatap Luhan dengan seringai menjijijkkan mereka.

"Singkirkan mobil kalian! Kalian tidak lihat ini jalanan umum?!" seru Luhan garang namun hanya ditanggapi tawa brengsek dari kumpulan pria yang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya penuh minat.

"Kau benar! Dia benar-benar mempesona!" gumam salah seorang dari mereka menatap Luhan penuh nafsu dari ujung sepatu Luhan hingga ujung rambut Luhan.

"Brengsek! Aku tidak punya urusan pada kalian!" seru Luhan berani membuat orang-orang di depannya semakin menatapnya tertarik hingga tanpa sadar berjalan mendekatinya sontak Luhan segera memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan dirinya.

"Mau bermain sebentar cantik?" goda salah seorang pria yang berjalan mendekati Luhan bahkan berani menyentuh tangan Luhan menahan pergerakan pemuda cantik yang dikelilingi pria sekitar lima belasan orang.

"Lepaskan! Apa mau kalian?!" bentak Luhan meronta yang membuat pria itu semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Yang kami mau, hanya dirimu!" ujarnya menarik Luhan kasar namun dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menghempaskan tangannya dan—

 _BUGH!_

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhku, brengsek!" geram Luhan setelah melayangkan bogemnya telak pada wajah pria yang tengah berjalan terhuyung di depannya. Pria itu menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan kemudian tertawa mengejek menatap Luhan.

"Lumayan untuk ukuran pria cantik sepertimu!" ujarnya yang membuat Luhan semakin geram. "Pegang dia dan hancurkan mobilnya! Setelah itu, beri dia sedikit pelajaran!" lanjutnya yang langsung dituruti oleh anak buahnya.

" _Yak_! Lepaskan aku, bajingan! _YAK_!" seru Luhan meronta dengan sekuat tenaga membiarkan kedua pergelangan tangannya memerah dan lecet bahkan Luhan tidak memperdulikan mobilnya dan dihancurkan di depan matanya.

 _BUGH!_

Luhan meringis saat pria itu memukul telak perutnya membuat darah keluar dari rongga mulutnya.

 _BUGH!_

Dan pukulan kedua ia terima di wajah cantiknya bersamaan dengan dua orang yang tadi menahan tangannya melepaskan pergerakannya, membuatnya seketika jatuh tersungkur diatas aspal.

 _DUG!_

Dan pukulan terakhir ia dapat saat salah seorang yang selesai menghancurkan mobilnya menyempatkan untuk menendang perutnya membuatnya merintih kesakitan hingga tanpa sadar jika ada tiga orang yang berjalan mendekatinya dan satu orang diantaranya berjongkok di depannya.

"K-kau~" lirih Luhan tercekat saat melihat tiga wajah tak asing di depan wajahnya. Dapat ia lihat, Minhyuk, Kibum dan Yunhyeong yang menatapnya senang dengan keadaannya yang sudah setengah sadar.

"Bagaimana rasanya cantik?" tanya Minhyuk mengangkat dagu Luhan agar mata rusa itu menatapnya dengan paksa. "Bukankah, Yunhyeong-ie sudah mengatakan jika kami menginginkanmu?" seringainya yang membuat Luhan mendecih seraya tangannya yang masih setia memegang perutnya. Membiarkan tatapan semua pria yang berdiri mengelilinginya menertawai keadaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, Lu?" tanya Minhyuk menatap Luhan dengan menampikkan _smirk_ andalannya. "Bagaimana jika hal yang sama terjadi pada Minseok dan Lay?" lanjutnya yang membuat Luhan seketika membulatkan kedua matanya. "Sangat mudah mengancammu!" seringainya setelah melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seolah takut jika apa yang baru saja dikatakannya menjadi kenyataan. Minhyuk berdiri dari posisinya dan dengan kejinya ia menginjak pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan hingga menimbulkan bunyi retakan di tangannya, mengakibatkan suara teriakan dari Luhan akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Tapi, tenang saja kami tidak akan mengganggu Minseok, Lay maupun _Racedie_! Kami masih bermurah hati padamu, Xiao Lu!" ujarnya menatap Luhan kembali sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi. "Dan, aku masih saja kagum pada wajahmu yang tetap terlihat cantik dan menawan meskipun anak buahku sudah memberikan memar di wajah cantikmu! Sampai jumpa Xiao Lu. Jaga dirimu karena kami terus mengawasimu, jangan sampai terluka _okay_?!" lanjut Minhyuk sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya diikuti Kibum dan Yunhyeong yang menyeringai kearahnya dan diekori semua anak buahnya yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan mobil Luhan.

"APA MAUMU DARIKU BAJINGAN! ARGH!" seru Luhan yang tentu saja di dengar oleh orang-orang itu yang hanya dibalas seringai puas dari setiap bibir mereka.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 **Thx buat semua reader yang udah baca dan suport ff ini. _Kamsahamnida ..._ Karena kalian adalah penyemangatku, dan terima kasih yang udah kasih respon sama ff ini dan ff aku yang _Stand By You_. Ngomong-ngomong soal _Stand By You_ , bakal di update besok sabtu lebih tepatnya sabtu malam minggu. So, sampai jumpa besok sabtu ya ... Ayo, kita malam mingguan bareng, _yehet_!  
**

 **Dan, sampai jumpa di chapter 5 minggu depan, entah di hari apa, bye bye ...**

 _ **-Jee-**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Oh, This Bad

_BRAK!_

"LUHAN!" seru lima suara yang baru saja membuka pintu dengan kasar dan menghampiri Luhan yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit bersama seorang dokter muda yang tengah memasangkan _gips_ pada pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan. Mendengar namanya diteriakan dengan nada berlebihan membuat Luhan jengah mendengarnya, terutama saat ia melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang langsung berhambur memeluknya, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari dokter muda yang sedang memberikan perawatan pada Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun dan menatap Luhan cemas bukan main.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jiyoung pada dokter muda yang ber- _name_ _tag_ Lee Taemin itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, hanya saja pasien Xi mengalami retak di pergelangan tangan kirinya membuatnya tak bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Dia juga harus istirahat total akibat benturan pada area lambungnya!" jelas dokter muda seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Apa tangannya baik-baik saja? Dia akan sembuhkan?" tanya Daehyun cemas. Dokter muda itu mengulas senyum.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya retak ringan! Aku sudah memasang _gips_ pada pergelangan tangannya. Mungkin, sekitar dua minggu sampai tiga minggu tangannya akan kembali seperti semula!" jawab dokter itu sabar.

"Apa dia juga tidak boleh menyetir?" tanya Daehyun sedikit berbisik namun suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di unit gawat darurat itu. Dokter muda itu mengulas senyum.

"Dia tidak boleh menyetir dalam tiga minggu ke depan dan tidak boleh mengangkat barang-barang yang berat. Dan, pasien Xi juga harus kembali kontrol satu minggu sekali!" jawabnya lagi. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Lima belas menit lagi, perawat akan mengantarkan obat anda, setelah itu anda boleh pulang!" lanjutnya berpamitan dan segera bergegas pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jiyoung cemas sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan bodohnya.

"Kita kehilangan Ruky!" ujar Luhan merajuk yang membuat kelima pemuda dihadapannya menahan nafas kesal karena Luhan tetap saja tidak mau bersikap serius.

"Lupakan mobil sialan itu! Mobil itu sudah menjadi sampah! Bagaimana jika kau yang ada diposisi mobil itu? Kau pasti sudah mati sekarang!" seru Baekhyun memarahi Luhan habis-habisan, dia memang marah tapi wajahnya menunjukan lain, jelas dapat Luhan lihat jika Baekhyun sedang menahan tangis akibat mencemaskannya saat ini.

" _Oh_! Ruky sudah melindungiku dari maut asal kalian tahu!" lanjut Luhan masih bercanda namun tidak ditanggapi oleh siapapun hingga hening menyelimuti mereka berenam.

"Permisi!" sapa seorang perawat mencairkan suasana mencekam yang ada di sekitar Luhan dan lainnya. "Saya mengantarkan obat atas nama pasien Xi Luhan!" ujarnya yang langsung diterima oleh Luhan.

" _Kamsahamnida_! Aku sudah mengurus administrasinya, apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Luhan ramah. Perawat itu tersenyum dan seketika terpana akibat rupa dan sikap ramah Luhan.

"Tentu saja tu—"

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi!" titah Sehun dingin yang sedari tadi diam yang membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung termasuk Luhan. Perawat wanita yang tadinya berbunga-bunga setelah melihat Luhan kembali menunduk takut mendengar suara perintah dari Sehun dan segera pergi dari hadapan mereka semua.

Luhan yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum dan dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjang pasien membuat kelima orang itu spontan ingin membantunya berjalan namun langsung Luhan tolak dengan halus. Dengan tertatih Luhan berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan kelimanya yang kini hanya menatap punggung Luhan dalam diam. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai diambang pintu dan berbalik badan.

" _Yak_! Apa kalian akan tetap disana? Ayo pulang! Kalian tidak ingin mendengar cerita dariku!" seru Luhan berpura-pura kesal. "Dan, kalian berdua! Dasar, _maknae_ tidak tahu diri! Bantu aku berjalan!" pinta Luhan menunjuk Sehun dan Daehyun yang berdiri bersisihan dan kini keduanya menunjuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Aku? / Aku?" gumam Sehun dan Daehyun bersamaan. Luhan menghela nafas dan berdecak sebal.

"Aku baru saja cidera dan badanku dipukuli, apa kalian senang melihat _hyung_ kalian yang tampan dan _manly_ ini menjadi seperti ini? Aku tidak boleh lelah dan tidak boleh menyetir! Dan, aku mau kalian berdua yang mengurusku!" lanjut Luhan dengan tampang menyebalkan yang membuat kelima pemuda itu menatap Luhan tak berkedip.

" _YAK!_ Tunggu apa lagi, cepat bodoh!" seru Luhan yang membuat kedua pemuda itu bergegas mendekati Luhan dan menuntun Luhan untuk berjalan. Sehun yang berada di sebelah kanan Luhan dan Daehyun yang berada di sebelah kiri Luhan. Ketiganya berjalan meninggalkan Kris, Jiyoung dan Baekhyun yang masih memilih untuk berdiri dan menatap kepergian mereka.

"Tidak bercanda, tidak serius, dia sama-sama menyebalkan!" desis Baekhyun yang kemudian menyusul ketiga pemuda yang sudah pergi lebih dulu diikuti Jiyoung yang kemudian menyusulnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa meninggalkan Kris yang hanya diam termenung menatap ranjang yang sempat Luhan tempati.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Drag Out_**

 _\- Oh, This Bad -_

 _Aku tidak tahu,_

 _Kenapa_ _ **perasaaan**_ _asing ini terus muncul dan begitu menyesakkan saat berada di dekatnya_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

" _MWO_?!" pekik Baekhyun dan Daehyun bersamaan membuat Luhan seketika memutar malas kedua matanya, sementara Jiyoung, Kris dan Sehun hanya memilih untuk diam dan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun setelah apa yang Luhan ceritakan mengenai kejadian saat ia menyelamatkan Baekhyun kemarin malam.

" _D Company_ menginginkanmu?" tanya Jiyoung dahinya berkerut bingung sementara Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Entahlah, Yunhyeong yang mengatakannya padaku dan Minhyuk juga mengatakan hal yang serupa saat mereka menyerangku tadi!" balas Luhan seraya menegak _cola_ yang masih tersisa di ruang santai mereka yang ia pesan saat ia berada di rumah Lay. Luhan menatap Baekhyun ingin tahu. "Waktu kau disekap apa yang mereka inginkan darimu?" tanya Luhan akhirnya membuat Baekhyun diam sejenak.

"Mereka menanyakan _chip_ itu!" jawab Baekhyun jelas.

"Apa mereka tahu jika _chip_ itu palsu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Jika mereka tidak tahu untuk apa mereka mencari tahu dan memancingku? Aku rasa mereka sudah mengintai kita diam-diam!" balas Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, apa isi _chip_ itu? Bukankah, hanya transaksi antara _D Company_ dan _BC_?" tanya Daehyun yang seketika mendapati keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sayangnya bukan itu!" jawab Luhan akhirnya. Luhan menatap anggota keluarganya satu persatu. "Itulah kenapa aku tadi datang menemui Minseok. Isi _chip_ itu benar-benar mengerikan!" gumam Luhan, ia menghela nafasnya sebelum menjelaskan lebih lanjut. " _Chip_ itu berisi data mengenai balapan yang akan diselenggarakan oleh perusahaan _Bouner_ dengan peraturan _without route_ yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, tapi hanya sepuluh tim di seluruh Korea Selatan yang dipilih itu termasuk _Racedie_ , _WB_ , dan _Hekerl_. Itulah sebabnya _D Company_ berencana untuk menghancurkan kita semua. Mereka mengubah semua lawan main dan pesertanya bahkan mereka mengikut sertakan para teknisi dan montir untuk turun ke jalan kecuali tiga orang!"

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku, Chanyeol dan Taehyung!" jawab Luhan datar.

" _Cih_ , mereka benar-benar licik! Memangnya apa hadiah dari balapan itu?" tanya Daehyun geram. Luhan diam sejenak, sebelum mengulas senyum penuh arti.

"Uang sebanyak $1juta dan—" Luhan sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi mereka.

"Hanya $1juta? Mereka sampai melakukan semua itu?" pikir Daehyun geram.

"Dan apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa Luhan tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

" _Koenigsegg One 1_ " lirih Luhan samar namun masih bisa mereka dengar dengan jelas.

"Hanya itu? Hany—kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Daehyun tersadar dari apa yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan.

"Aku kira kalian tidak tuli!" cibir Luhan sumringah.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Baekhyun tak kalah senang. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku melihat sendiri brosurnya. Pihak _Bouner_ akan mengumumkan pertandingannya seminggu sebelum pertandingan!" lanjut Luhan.

"Pantas saja mereka mencoba melakukan segala cara untuk kembali mendapatkan _chip_ itu!" gumam Jiyoung yang justru tidak tertarik dengan hadiah yang baru saja Luhan katakan dan lebih tertarik pada apa yang akan _D Company_ lakukan pada mereka.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, apa rencana mereka?" tanya Kris pada Luhan. Luhan menggeleng.

"Mereka menyamarkan semua rencana mereka dalam _chip_ itu. Minseok tidak bisa membukanya begitu saja, itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama terlebih alat pemindai yang ia miliki tidak memadai!" jawab Luhan, Kris mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, aku rasa kali ini _D Company_ tidak akan fokus pada satu orang saja!" pikir Jiyoung yang membuat semua mata menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Luhan.

"Mereka mengatakan, mereka menginginkanmu bukan? Dan kebetulan dalam balapan itu namamu dihapus, bukankah begitu?" tanya Jiyoung. Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Bersamaan dengan nama Chanyeol dan Taehyung. Itu artinya mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama pada _ace_ itu! Kemungkinan kecilnya," jelas Jiyoung. "Cara mereka bekerja memang selalu menggertak dengan orang yang bersangkutan tapi dilain itu justru gertakan yang mereka buat hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian karena bukan itu rencana mereka yang sesungguhnya. Itu sama artinya dengan tahap awal rencana mereka!"

"Kau benar, _hyung_. _D Company_ tidak pernah terang-terangan untuk menghancurkan seseorang tapi aku rasa kali ini kita juga tidak bisa termakan oleh rencana mereka meskipun kita bisa membaca rencana mereka seluruhnya!" balas Luhan. Jiyoung mengangguk.

"Untuk sementara kalian tidak boleh kemana-mana—"

"Kalian?" potong Baekhyun merasa ada yang janggal dengan perkataan Jiyoung membuat Jiyoung seketika memincingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut.

"Benar! Kau dan Luhan!" ralat Jiyoung lebih jelas.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja _hyung_!" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga!" sahut Luhan tak mau hanya berdiam diri dirumah.

" _Aku juga_?!" Jiyoung meniru ucapan Luhan dan menatap kedua pria cantik itu bergantian. "Kau!" tunjuknya pada Baekhyun. "Kau baru saja pulang setelah tiga hari dengan wajah memar seperti itu, bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu saat kau membantu kami mereparasi _Mustang_ Daehyun kau mengeluh karena kakimu terasa nyeri dan kram. Dan kau!" kini Jiyoung beralih pada Luhan yang hanya menunjukkan cengirannya karena tahu apa yang setelah ini Jiyoung katakan padanya. "Tangan kirimu baru saja selesai di _gips_ , memangnya kau mau melakukan apa? Mau mematahkan tanganmu?" sinis Jiyoung yang membuat Luhan cemberut dan mencibir ucapan Jiyoung. "Untuk sementara, Daehyun akan menemani Baekhyun agar ia cepat pulih dan kau Sehun! Bisa kau bantu Luhan juga?" tanya Jiyoung. Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Aku dan Kris akan mencaritahu mengenai _D Company_ dan balapan itu dan juga jangan ada yang keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuanku, mengerti?!"

" _Nde leader hyung_!" desis Baekhyun sebal membuat Jiyoung tersenyum puas karena Baekhyun tak lagi melawan.

"Dau kau Lu?" tanya Jiyoung pada Luhan. Luhan berdecak sebal.

" _Arraseo_ , _arraseo leader-nim_! Aku paham!" decak Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai kalian berdua! Semua kunci mobil untuk sementara aku yang bawa jadi jika kalian semua ingin pergi harus menemuiku terlebih dahulu!"

" _YAK!_ " seru Baekhyun, Luhan dan Daehyun tak terima.

"Itu berlebihan!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak akan kabur!" lanjut Luhan.

"Kenapa semua?" tanya Daehyun tak terima.

"Aku tidak mau lagi mengambil resiko. Balapan minggu depan biar Sehun yang maju! Mengerti?" putus Jiyoung yang direspon dengusan dari Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Lee Minhyuk dengan tanganku sendiri setelah ini!" geram Luhan kesal bukan main atas keputusan Jiyoung untuk sementara ini.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Cklek!_

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya setelah ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang membuatnya spontan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang.

" _Oh_ , kau!" sapa Luhan tersenyum saat mendapati Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan nampan yang ia bawa.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Luhan menggeleng lemah.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun menarik kursi yang ada di kamar Luhan mendekat di samping ranjang Luhan.

"Kau harus makan dan minum obat. Setelah itu kau baru boleh melanjutkan tidurmu!" ujar Sehun memberitahu yang hanya dituruti anggukan dari Luhan.

Sehun menyendokkan bubur yang ia bawa dan berniat untuk menyuapi Luhan yang terlihat canggung karenanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyuapiku, aku masih bisa menggunakan tangan kananku!" ujar Luhan setelah ia menelan bubur yang Sehun suapi. Sehun mengulas senyum.

"Jiyoung _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, lagi pula mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan untukku agar tidak canggung berada di dekatmu!" ujar Sehun jujur seraya terus menyuapi Luhan yang memakan buburnya dengan lahap. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan tidak menolak semua perlakuan Sehun padanya.

"Maaf, jika sikapku saat kau datang sangat menjengkelkan! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa sikapku yang seperti itu tidak bisa lagi ditolelir padahal sebelumnya aku sudah sering mendengar mengenai dirimu!" lirih Luhan menatap Sehun dalam. Sehun mengulas senyum sebelum kembali menyuapi Luhan.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagi pula, bukankah memang sedikit aneh jika orang yang sudah lama pergi tiba-tiba datang?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tertawa cantik.

" _Aniyo_. _Racedie_ adalah keluargamu, selama apapun kau pergi atau secepat apapun kau kembali kau tetaplah bagian dari _Racedie_ , karena sampai kapanpun keluarga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu meskipun kau telah meninggalkan keluargamu sendiri!" balas Luhan bijak membuat Sehun kembali merasakan kenyamanan di dekat pemuda cantik itu.

"Sekarang aku yakin atas keputusanku untuk kembali, kau benar! Sampai kapanpun keluarga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita!" sahut Sehun yang direspon senyuman cantik dari Luhan. " _Jja_ , sekarang saatnya minum obat!" Sehun menyiapkan obat Luhan dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda cantik itu. Luhan menerima obat itu diikuti segelas air putih yang Sehun berikan padanya.

" _Gomapta_!" ujar Luhan setelah ia selesai meminum airnya hingga gelas yang Sehun bawa sudah kosong. Sehun tersenyum.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tenangnya. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Ini masih belum apa-apa. Aku bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang lebih mengerikan dari ini!" jawab Luhan membuat Sehun memincingkan matanya penasaran.

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk antusias.

" _Nde_ , dua tahun yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan sempat koma selama tiga bulan!" kekeh Luhan mengingat bagaimana nyawanya hampir merenggang dalam kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu. Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"Entahlah, kejadiannya begitu cepat yang aku ingat terakhir kali setelah pulang membawa kemenangan dari balapan yang aku ikuti ada sebuah truk yang berlawanan arah yang sengaja berjalan kearah mobilku dan— _BUM_! Aku merasa mobilku terguling dan setelah itu aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, aku hanya ingat saat aku bangun tiga bulan kemudian!" jawab Luhan seolah tengah menceritakan dongeng tidur pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan membuat Luhan memincingkan matanya tak mengerti dengan tatapan Sehun itu.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Apa mereka semua juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"Setiap tahun pasti ada saja kejadian yang tak terduga yang menimpa kami, kau tahu? Banyak sekali yang ingin menyingkirkan _Racedie_!" jawab Luhan yang mengetahui kegusaran yang Sehun rasakan. "Tapi, kami terlalu kuat untuk dihancurkan apalagi untuk sekarang ini, kau kembali dan lengkaplah kekuatan kita. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" izin Luhan yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika tragedi tujuh tahun yang lalu kembali terulang?"

" _Mwo_?" tanya Sehun terkejut dan menatap Luhan garang membuat Luhan salah tingkah seketika.

" _Aniyo_ , aku hanya bertanya kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" balas Luhan sinis yang membuat Sehun memilih untuk diam dan tak kunjung menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas setelah keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Jika ayahku kembali berulah dan berniat untuk menyentuh _Racedie_ , maka aku tidak akan menyerah dan kembali padanya. Aku tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah jika dia memaksaku untuk melawannya maka aku akan melawannya hingga ia sadar seperti apa seharusnya sosok seorang ayah yang benar untuk anaknya!" Sehun menatap Luhan intens yang entah kenapa membuat Luhan seketika terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata tajam Sehun itu. "Seperti yang kau katakan, terkadang orang tua lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan musuh kita sendiri!" Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan dan menatap mata rusa cantik itu. Sesaat keduanya hanya saling menatap, saling berbicara melalui kedua mata mereka untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh hingga akhirnya Luhan yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata dengan Sehun.

"Tapi, kenapa kau begitu membenci ayahmu?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu. Sehun berfikir sejenak.

"Awalnya aku tidak membencinya, tapi saat ia semakin mengancamku dengan mengatas-namakan _Racedie_ , membuatku ingin sekali menghancurkannya! Dia selalu memaksaku untuk menjadi tameng atas pekerajaan gelapnya dengan kedua kakakku yang menjadi penjaga uangnya. Dia sangat mencintai uangnya diatas segalanya!" jawab Sehun tersenyum kecil. Luhan hanya diam dan tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Lalu, ibumu?" tanya Luhan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya di depan Sehun. Sehun mengulas senyum.

"Ibuku—" Sehun menjeda ucapannya. "Ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 2 tahun!" lanjut Sehun yang membuat Luhan menatap Sehun iba.

"Aku turut berduka, _mianhae_!" balas Luhan simpatik. Sehun tersenyum tampan.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku sendiri lupa bagaimana rupa ibuku!"

"Dia pasti wanita yang baik!" ujar Luhan yang entah kenapa lima kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sehun tersenyum merasa tenang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. Luhan berfikir sejenak sebelum berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun. "Aku sedikit sensitif jika ada yang menanyakan mengenai keluargaku."

" _Mianhae_ , aku—"

" _Gwenchana_ , jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Jiyoung _hyung_ atau Baekhyun. Dan jika kau ingin mengetahui informasi tambahan mengenai keluargaku kau bisa bertanya pada Lay!"

"Lay? Dokter yang kemarin memeriksa Baekhyun _hyung_?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

" _Yep_!"

"Jadi diantara Baekhyun dan Lay siapa yang lebih dulu mengenalmu?" Luhan diam sejenak mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun dan Lay.

"Aku mengenal Baekhyun terhitung sudah setengah hidupku, ini terhitung hampir tahun ke-13. Dan aku mengenal Lay baru selama 11 tahun!" jawab Luhan. "Baekhyun dan Lay, mereka sama-sama yatim piatu tapi perbedaannya Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan harta peninggalan keluarganya, dia berasal dari salah satu keluarga terpandang di Seoul dan memutuskan untuk ke China. Sementara Lay—aku dan Lay bertemu di rumah bordil!"

"Rumah bordil?" Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut sementara Luhan tersenyum acuh.

"Aku kira kau tidak tuli!" cibir Luhan membuat Sehun menatapnya semakin bingung. " _Ehm_ , Sehun-ie—bolehkan aku tidur?" pinta Luhan menggemaskan yang membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh pada Luhan karena ia melihat kedua mata rusa itu terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Sehun mengangguk.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu berbincang, maaf aku mengganggu istirahatmu!" sesal Sehun yang langsung direspon gelengan dari Luhan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku! Anggap saja, itu sebagai tanda pendekatan kita. Tidak mungkin kan, aku dan kau akan selamanya bersikap canggung? Kita ini satu keluarga!" balas Luhan. Sehun tersenyum senang.

" _Arraseo_ , lebih baik kau tidur sekarang _hyung_!" Luhan tertawa dan menuruti Sehun yang membantunya untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang tidurnya.

"Aneh rasanya mendengarmu pertama kali memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _hyung'_!" kekeh Luhan membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

"Seharusnya aku sudah memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu dari tadi!"

"Kau benar, bagaimanapun aku lebih tua darimu!"

" _Nde hyung_!" cibir Sehun yang kembali direspon tawa cantik dari Luhan. " _Jalljayo_ , cepatlah sembuh Lu _hyung_!" lirih Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mengelus surai Luhan yang kini dengan mudahnya sudah terlelap. Sehun tersenyum dan segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk meninggalkan kamar Luhan sebelum ia menyempatkan untuk menatap wajah damai Luhan dalam tidurnya.

 _"_ _Aku pasti sudah gila!"_ batin Sehun tak hentinya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Luhan sudah tidur?" tanya Jiyoung setelah melihat Sehun menuruni tangga dimana letak kamar Luhan, Baekhyun, Kris dan Daehyun yang memang ada di lantai dua sementara kamar Jiyoung dan Sehun berada di lantai dasar.

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Jiyoung yang entah sedang melakukan apa di meja kerja Daehyun.

"Kau sedang apa _hyung_?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku sedang melihat spesifikasi _Mustang_ yang kemarin kau gunakan!" jawab Jiyoung yang direspon anggukan paham dari Sehun.

"Apa rusak parah?" tanya Sehun.

" _Aniyo_ , aku berencana untuk memodif _Mustang_ itu. aku sudah memesan mesin barunya pada Hyukjae dan Donghae. Kemungkinan, besok atau lusa mereka membawa pesananku kemari!" jawab Jiyoung. Sehun kembali mengangguk membuat Jiyoung yang tak mendapat respon suara dari Sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun sesaat. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Jiyoung mengabaikan layar monitor milik Daehyun untuk tetap menyala.

" _Hm_ , aku baru saja berbincang dengan Luhan _hyung_!"

" _Ahh_ ~" Jiyoung mengangguk paham. "Apa kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Jiyoung kembali mengotak-atik komputer milik Daehyun. Sehun diam sejenak.

" _Ya_ ~seperti itulah _hyung_! Kami membicarakan mengenai keluargaku, dan pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun dan Lay!"

" _Ahh_ ~itu pembicaraan yang sedikit sensitif untuknya!"

"Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat aku bertanya mengenai keluarganya. Dia justru menyuruhku untuk bertanya padamu, Baekhyun atau Lay!" balas Sehun membuat senyum kecil tertera di belah bibir Jiyoung. Jiyoung menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan menatap Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya tak yakin.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin mengetahui tentang masa lalu Luhan?" tanya Jiyoung. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Luhan _hyung_ sempat bilang jika Baekhyun _hyung_ berasal dari salah satu keluarga terpandang di Seoul. Benarkah?" Sehun memastikan. Jiyoung mengangguk.

"Keluarga Baekhyun meninggal saat ia berusia delapan tahun, kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa keduanya. Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal dan satu-satunya pewaris dari keluarga Byun. Tapi, dia lebih memilih meninggalkan semua dunia mewah itu dan mencari jati dirinya disini!"

"Apa dia tidak memiliki sanak saudara?" tanya Sehun.

"Percaya atau tidak, Baekhyun itu antara bodoh dan pintar. Dia memiliki satu paman dan ia tahu pamannya itu ingin sekali mengusai semua hartanya dan dengan mudahnya Baekhyun pergi setelah mengetahui semua yang dilakukan pamannya begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku iri sekali dengan pamannya!"

"Kenapa Baekhyun _hyung_ melakukan semua itu jika ia tahu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Jiyoung berfikir sejenak.

"Kau tahu, tidak semua manusia memilih untuk bergantung pada apa yang dimiliki orang tuanya. Dan, aku rasa Baekhyun mengalami kejadian hebat sebelum ia bertemu dengan Luhan yang tidak kami ketahui. Bahkan, mereka berdua jarang sekali membicarakan masa lalu mereka!" Sehun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, Luhan _hyung_?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Luhan~" gumam Jiyoung mengingat sejenak. "Aku tidak begitu tahu bentuk keluarganya di China. Karena sungguh Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung mengenai keluarganya sekalipun. Tapi, aku pernah mendengar jika Luhan juga berasal dari kalangan terpandang di China, aku tidak tahu detailnya!"

" _Oya_ , _hyung_! Luhan sempat mengatakan padaku jika dia bertemu dengan Lay berada di rumah bordil?"

" _Ahh_ ~aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mengenal Lay aku hanya tahu saja karena Luhan sering menyebutnya karena Luhan menanggung semua pendidikan kedokteran Lay disini jadi aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana pertemuan mereka!" jawab Jiyoung yang entah kenapa membuat rasa penasaran Sehun semakin besar. "Tapi, jika masalah Luhan yang pernah berada di rumah bordil, aku mengetahuinya!"

"Benarkah?" sahut Sehun senang. Jiyoung mengagguk.

"Sebenarnya, tidak hanya Luhan yang pernah berada di rumah keji itu. Baekhyun juga pernah! Tapi, mereka berada di rumah yang berbeda!" Jiyoung memulai ceritanya. "Rumah bordil yang Luhan tempati berada di ujung kota Seoul sementara Baekhyun berada di ujung Daegu!"

"Bagaimana bisa mereka berada di rumah seperti itu?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Itulah pengalaman hidup mereka! Di keluarga mereka, mereka memiliki segalanya tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk bereksperimen dan mempermainkan hidup mereka sendiri. Aku selalu ingin tertawa mengingat bagaimana saat Baekhyun menceritakan dirinya dan Luhan berada di rumah bordil dan nyaris dijual di Jepang!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Lalu, bagaimana bisa mereka keluar?"

"Mereka masuk bukan karena alasan atau cuma-cuma!"

"Maksud _hyung_?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Waktu itu, kata Baekhyun ia masih berumur sekitar 10 tahun dan Luhan sekitar 12 tahun. Baekhyun dijual oleh pamannya dan Luhan dijual oleh orang asing!"

"Kau bercanda?!"

"Mereka yang menceritakannya!" seru Jiyoung yang merasa kalau Sehun tengah menuduh dirinya sedang berbohong.

"Apa karena itu Lu _hyung_ tidak menyukai orang yang belum ia kenal?" tebak Sehun. Jiyoung mengangguk.

"Apa yang pernah mereka alami pasti lebih mengerikan dari yang pernah kita bayangkan. Maka dari itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari kesenangan mereka sendiri di dunia gemerlap seperti ini!" Sehun mengangguk paham.

" _Oya_ , _hyung_ dimana Kris _hyung_?" tanya Sehun baru menyadari jika sedari tadi yang berada di ruang dasar hanya ia dan Jiyoung.

"Tidur! Kau tahu bukan, jika dia sudah berada di kamar. Seolah peringatan keras untuk tidak kita ganggu?" Sehun tertawa.

"Kau benar _hyung_. Dia sama sekali belum berubah. Lalu, kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah pukul 3 dini hari!"

"Kau sendiri tidak tidur?" Jiyoung balik bertanya.

"Aku belum mengantuk!"

"Apa _insomnia_ -mu belum hilang?" tanya Jiyoung. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur tenang selama tujuh tahun ini, membuatku harus terpaksa mengonsumsi obat tidur setiap malam!"

"Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!"

"Aku tahu _hyung_! Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk berpura-pura nyaman di rumah itu kan?" Jiyoung tertawa keras diikuti Sehun yang hanya mengulas senyum tampannya.

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

"Apa sakit?" tanya dokter Lee memegang tangan kiri Luhan yang sebelumnya dipasangi _gips_ selama seminggu ini. Luhan meringis saat merasa tangan kirinya merasa sakit luar biasa saat dokter Lee sengaja menekan pergelangan tangannya.

" _Nde_ , tapi aku rasa sakitnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang! Tiga hari berturut-turut saat pemasangan _gips_ ini, tanganku benar-benar terasa kaku untuk digerakkan!" adu Luhan membuat dokter muda itu mengangguk paham pada apa yang Luhan rasakan.

"Cidera tanganmu tidak begitu parah tapi bisa mengakibatkan pergelanganmu patah total. Untung saja kau menjaga baik tangan kirimu dan rutin meminum obatmu sehingga tangan kirimu mulai memulih dengan cepat!"

"Apa akan dipasangi _gips_ lagi?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak perlu. Tapi, sebagai gantinya aku akan memasang perban elastis pada tanganmu!" Luhan mengangguk paham. "Meskipun sudah membaik kau tetap tidak boleh membebankan tanganmu! Kau harus tetap menjaganya sampai tanganmu benar-benar pulih dan membaik" lanjut dokter Lee seraya membalut tangan Luhan dengan perban elastis berwarna cokelat pada tangan kiri Luhan.

" _Oya_ , jika boleh tahu siapa pemuda di luar itu?" tanya dokter Lee mencoba untuk berbincang pada Luhan agar Luhan tidak merasakan sakit sepanjang ia memasangkan perban itu.

" _Hm_ , dia—" jawaban Luhan menggantung saat kedua matanya beralih menatap sosok pemuda yang tak lain Sehun itu tengah menunggunya dengan raut cemas yang begitu ketara, dan entah kenapa selama seminggu ini Sehun benar-benar tidak pernah meninggalkan Luhan semenit pun, ia benar-benar menemani Luhan dan merawat pemuda cantik itu dengan telaten membuat Luhan terenyuh seketika.

Luhan tersenyum mengingat bagaimana saat Sehun dipaksa Jiyoung dan Kris untuk pergi balapan dua hari yang lalu meninggalkan dirinya, meskipun Baekhyun dan Daehyun dirumah. Sehun bersikeras untuk memilih menemani Luhan dirumah dan meminta Kris untuk menggantikannya. Tapi, tentu saja alasan konyol yang Sehun lontarkan tidak akan pernah bisa melawan keinginan Jiyoung agar Sehun kembali turun ke jalan.

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika Daehyun hyung kerepotan menjaga Baek hyung dan Lu hyung? Atau Dae hyung hanya fokus menjaga Baek hyung dan membuat Lu hyung sendirian?"_

Luhan terkekeh mengingat bagaimana suara Sehun yang keukeuh untuk tetap tinggal dirumah. Jujur saja, Luhan sendiri juga merasa nyaman saat Sehun berada di dekatnya. Mereka berbagi banyak hal, menceritakan banyak pengalaman dan dalam sekejap keduanya seolah sudah mengenal lama membuat sebersit rasa aneh yang muncul ketika ia tidak berada di dekat Sehun. Tapi, tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa egois mengingat 3 _driver_ _Racedie_ dan 2 diantaranya sedang mengalami musibah membuat Luhan mau tidak mau membujuk Sehun agar tetap mengikuti balapan malam itu.

 _"_ _Baiklah, jika kau yang memaksa hyung! Tapi, kau janji kau harus menjaga dirimu, jangan lupa makan malam dan minum obat. Kau juga tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut, okay? Setelah selesai dan memenangkan balapan itu aku akan pulang dan memeriksamu!"_

Membuat Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum malu karena merasa bahwa ia tengah memiliki kekasih saat ini. Dan, benar saja setelah pulang membawa kemenangan Sehun benar-benar menemani Luhan hingga pagi harinya karena Sehun merasa bersalah meninggalkan Luhan yang padahal hal itu juga kemauan Luhan sendiri.

 _"_ _Aku mengenal Sehun sejak dia kecil. Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihat dia bersikap over protektif pada seseorang!"_

Dan, Luhan juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya setelah Jiyoung mengatakan ia satu-satunya orang yang merubah segala sifat Sehun yang terkenal dingin dan acuh.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menjabarkannya!" jawab Luhan menunduk malu membuat dokter Lee memincingkan matanya curiga.

"Aku kira kalian sepasang kekasih. Dilihat dari caranya menatapmu, seolah ia benar-benar khawatir!" sahut dokter Lee yang membuat Luhan entah kenapa menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kami—hanya berteman!" lirih Luhan meskipun pandangannya tertuju pada Sehun yang kini sibuk menunduk seraya memainkan ponselnya.

"Sudah selesai!" ujar dokter Lee setelah keheningan hampir lima belas menit menyelimuti mereka. Luhan tersenyum cantik dengan matanya yang sesekali melirik tangan kirinya yang kini dengan balutan yang baru. "Datanglah lima hari lagi, bagaimanapun juga aku harus memastikan selama pemasangan perban itu tanganmu mengalami kemajuan" titah dokter Lee seraya menulis resep obat untuk Luhan, setelah selesai ia langsung memberikannya pada pasien cantiknya. "Aku mengganti obat penghilang nyeri-nya agar sesuai dengan kondisimu. Jangan lupa minum obatmu, _nde_?"

" _Nde kamsahamnida_!" Luhan menerima resep obat itu dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan ruang praktek dokter Lee.

"Semoga cepat sembuh tuan Xi!" sahut dokter Lee ramah yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum cantik dari Luhan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun bangkit dari kursi tunggu yang berada di depan ruang praktek dokter Lee setelah melihat Luhan keluar dari ruangan dokter itu. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Apa katanya?" tanya Sehun cemas.

"Lima hari lagi, jadwalku untuk kontrol!" jawab Luhan singkat namun entah kenapa Sehun belum puas mendengar jawaban yang Luhan berikan. Sehun melirik kearah tangan kiri Luhan, kemudian ia memincingkan matanya saat mengetahui bahwa Luhan telah mengganti _gips_ -nya dengan perban elastis.

"Tanganmu—apa kata dokter baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun cemas. Luhan mengulas senyum.

"Tanganku baik-baik saja Sehun-ie~maka dari itu lima hari lagi aku harus kontrol untuk meihat kemajuan pergelangan tanganku!" jawab Luhan lagi. Sehun mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah~" lirih Sehun, kemudian ia menatap Luhan lekat. " _Jja_ , setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun, Luhan berfikir sejenak.

" _Ah_ , apa kau mau menemaniku menemui adikku?" pinta Luhan. Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! _Kajja_ , kita pergi sekarang!" tanpa sadar Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat membuat desiran aneh yang seketika muncul di jantung Luhan.

 _"_ _Omo! Kenapa, aku jadi gugup seperti ini?!"_ batin Luhan, ia menurut saat Sehun terus menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya menuju _lobby_ rumah sakit.

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum mengingat perlakuan kecil yang Sehun berikan kepadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak pernah ia rasakan. Luhan diam-diam melirik kearah Sehun yang berdiri tampan disampingnya. Entah kenapa Luhan baru menyadari jika Sehun benar-benar tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Rahang tegas itu, mata tajamnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir kecilnya, dan kulit putihnya yang sedikit pucat.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat Luhan terkejut seketika.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum.

"Biarkan mereka lewat terlebih dahulu!" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Apa?" balas Luhan terkejut dan tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Sehun. Namun kemudian ia menoleh saat mendapati koridor rumah sakit yang mereka lewati begitu ramai dengan banyaknya orang berlalu lalang seraya mendorong ranjang pasien masuk ke ruang UGD secara berurutan.

"Apa ada kecelakaan beruntun?" pikir Luhan saat melihat semua perawat dan dokter sibuk menangani sekitar lima pasien yang terkapar dengan diatas ranjang mereka masing-masing.

"Entahlah tapi—"

"SEHUN!" pekik seseorang yang membuat Sehun maupun Luhan seketika menoleh ke belakang mereka dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berlari riang kearahnya dan tanpa sepengetahuannya wanita itu berhambur memeluknya membuat genggaman tangan Sehun pada Luhan terlepas seketika.

Sehun terkejut bukan main saat seorang wanita yang memang ia kenal tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya di depan Luhan yang menatapnya tak kalah terkejut.

"Aku merindukanmu!" gumam wanita itu membuat Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Sungguh, entah kenapa ia meresa hatinya terbakar dan begitu panas mendengar wanita itu berucap manja pada Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

" _Ehm_ , _noona_ —bisa kau lepaskan aku?" pinta Sehun canggung saat kedua matanya melirik kearah Luhan yang raut wajahnya kembali dingin seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wanita itu pun menuruti dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum cerianya.

"Kau kemana saja? Saat aku mampir kerumahmu, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu!" ujarnya.

" _Ehm_ , _noona_ —aku sudah tidak tinggal di rumah lagi!" jawab Sehun lembut membuat Luhan jengah mendengarnya. Luhan mendengus, entah kenapa hatinya berontak kesal.

" _Wae_? Lalu, kau sekarang tinggal dimana?" tanya wanita itu cemas.

"Aku rasa kalian berdua butuh bicara! Bicaralah, aku juga akan menemui Lay. Jika sudah selesai, kau bisa menemuiku diruangan Lay! Aku tunggu!" potong Luhan dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun membuat sebersit rasa bersalah muncul di hati Sehun saat melihat punggung Luhan yang semakin tenggelam dalam pintu lift meninggalkannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya wanita itu menatap Sehun tak enak hati. Sehun tersenyum.

"Dia—" Sehun menjeda jawabannya, berfikir kiranya hubungan apa yang pantas ia sebut antara ia dan Luhan. "Dia orang lain tapi aku tidak ingin menganggapnya sebagai teman atau kakak!"

"Lalu, siapa?" tanya wanita itu ingin tahu. Sehun kembali tersenyum.

"Aku ingin dia lebih dari sekedar itu!"

"Apa kau sedang menjalani hubungan yang rumit?" wanita itu memincingkan matanya curiga. Sehun kembali mengulas senyum.

"Sepertinya _baru_ , bukan _sedang_!"

"Dan, aku kira sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjadi _sedang_!" cibir wanita itu.

"Entahlah _noona_! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sehun mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat wanita yang merangkap sebagai salah satu dokter di rumah sakit yang Sehun dan Luhan kunjungi itu mencibir seketika.

"Seperti yang kau lihat!" wanita itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan tersenyum menatap Sehun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Dia pikir dia siapa? Kenapa aku harus peduli jika ada yang bermanja-manja dengannya?!" cibir Luhan seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke ruangan Lay.

" _Aish_ , kenapa aku jadi kesal seperti ini!" dengus Luhan menghela nafasnya, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat tinggal lima meter ruangan Lay di depannya. Luhan mencekeram dadanya erat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" gumam Luhan akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Lay.

 _Cklek!_

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan Lay tanpa mengetuk pintu seolah ruangan itu adalah miliknya. Luhan melangkah masuk ke ruangan Lay tanpa beban hingga ia terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat di depan matanya.

" _Omo_!" pekik Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saking terkejut membuat kedua pemuda yang ia kenal tengah memagut mesra bibir mereka sontak menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"L-Lu _ge_?" gagap Lay salah tingkah saat ia terpaksa mendorong kekasihnya, Joonmyeon menjauh darinya. Lay segera berdiri dari duduknya mengabaikan kedua pipinya yang terasa panas dan merona.

"Ke-kenapa tidak bilang jika mau datang?" tanya Lay salah tingkah sementara Joonmyeon lebih memilih diam dan menahan kekesalannya karena aktifitas favoritnya di ganggu oleh sosok yang sudah dianggap kakak oleh kekasihnya.

" _Wae_? Jika aku bilang mau datang, pasti aku tidak bisa memergokimu kan?" goda Luhan menatap Lay dan Joonmyeon bergantian.

" _Hm_ , dokter Kim bukankah kau ada jadwal operasi hari ini? Lebih baik, kau pergi sekarang!" Lay mengingatkan, membuat Joonmyeon membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Tidak, ia tidak terkejut dengan ucapan Lay yang mengingatkannya mengenai jadwal operasinya tapi ia terkejut karena panggilan yang Lay berikan padanya, _dokter Kim_? Oh, ayolah bahkan saat rapat dengan seluruh dokter pun Lay sangat sangat jarang memanggilnya dengan gelarnya itu.

" _Dokter Kim_?" pekik Joonmyeon menggoda sang kekasih yang merona membuat Luhan yang melihatnya pun ikut terkekeh.

" _Nde_ dokter Kim, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang!" bukan, bukan Lay yang menjawab tapi Luhan yang entah kenapa ikut-ikutan menggoda Lay di depan Joonmyeon membuat Lay menjadi lebih salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, dokter Zhang! Aku pergi sekarang, dan ingat nanti malam kau juga memiliki jadwal operasi!" Joonmyeon mengerling pada kekasihnya dan tersenyum tampan pada Luhan saat ia melewati pemuda cantik itu meninggalkan ruangan Lay. Luhan berjalan mendekati Lay yang sekarang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Jadi, dokter Zhang apa aku mengganggu _kegiatan panasmu_?" tanya Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya menggoda Lay yang kini hanya menunduk malu.

"Sudahlah _ge_!" lirih Lay yang mau tak mau sedikit melirik kearah Luhan yang kini tengah duduk di sofa tamu yang ada di ruang kerja Lay. Lay berdiri dari duduknya, menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil dua kaleng soda dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan, kemudian ia duduk di depan sang kakak.

"Ada apa kau kemari, _ge_? Tidak biasanya!" tanya Lay saat melihat Luhan tengah membuka kaleng soda yang baru saja diberikan Lay kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir!" jawab Luhan sekenanya membuat Lay memincingkan kedua matanya curiga hingga kedua matanya bergulir tak sengaja melihat tangan kiri Luhan yang sedang diperban.

" _Omo_ , apa yang terjadi _ge_?" tanya Lay cemas membuat Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti.

" _Mwo_?" pekik Luhan bingung.

"Tanganmu!"

" _Ah~_ " Luhan mengangguk paham kemana arah Lay berbicara.

"Apa itu sebabnya kau berada di rumah sakit?" tanya Lay cemas bukan main. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kecelakaan ringan Lay, kau tak perlu cemas!"

"Sejak kapan _ge_?" Luhan berfikir sejenak, mengingat.

"Satu minggu yang lalu!"

" _Omo_! Bukankah, satu minggu yang lalu kau ke rumahku?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. "Apa kau mengalami kecelakaan setelah pulang dari rumahku, _ge_?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lay, kau tidak perlu cemas!"

" _Ge_ , jawab aku!" Lay tanpa sadar membentak membuat Luhan yang tahu betul bagaimana sifat Lay yang jarang marah itu hanya mendengus menyerah.

" _Nde_ , kecelakaan itu terjadi setelah pulang dari rumahmu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Mana mungkin aku menghubungimu, Win-ie pasti akan cemas!"

"Tapi, _ge_ kau terluka!"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Lay! Tanganku hanya retak!"

"Siapa dokter yang menanganimu?"

"Dokter Lee, maksudku namanya Lee Taemin, kau mengenalnya?" Lay mengangguk.

"Dia juniorku! Tapi, apa benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Lay! Aku baru saja kontrol, dan lima hari lagi aku juga harus kembali kesini!"

"Kau datang bersama siapa, _ge_?" pertanyaan Lay itu sontak membuat Luhan yang awalnya melupakan kekesalannya seketika kembali memuncak saat ia kembali teringat pada Sehun.

"Dengan Sehun!" jawab Luhan sebal.

"Dengan siapa?" ulang Lay saat ia mendengar sebuah nama asing baru saja disebut oleh Luhan.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, dia anggota lama _Racedie_!" balas Luhan yang membuat Lay mengangguk paham.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sedang bertemu dengan entah siapa aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli!"

" _Ah_ ~maka dari itu kau kemari?" tanya Lay tersenyum cantik.

" _Yah_ , aku tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka kan?"

"Orang ketiga, maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah kenapa jadi membahas orang yang tidak kau kenal!"

"Kau sedang gusar ya _ge_?" tebak Lay mengangkat sebelah alisnya menggoda Luhan. Luhan memincingkan matanya sinis.

"Siapa yang sedang gusar, biasa saja!"

"Temui dia!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau dia berlama-lama berbicang dengan temannya?"

"Tidak mau! Itu kan haknya mau berbincang sebulan utuh juga aku tidak peduli!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau kesal seperti itu?"

"Siapa yang kesal?! Aku tidak kesal!"

"Kau kesal!"

"Aku tidak—"

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Apa kekasihmu itu tidak bisa tidak mengganggu waktu kita?!" cibir Luhan kesal sementara Lay mengangkat sebelah alisnya menebak siapa yanga mengetuk ruang kerja di luar jam prakteknya.

"Myeon-ie tidak pernah mengetuk pintu jika dia ingin menemuiku. Lagi pula, dia ada jadwal operasi hari ini!"

"Lalu siapa? Ini kan, bukan jam kerjamu?" balas Luhan yang tahu betul kapan waktu kerja Lay dan kapan waktu luang pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Apa kau punya pasien darurat?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu—"

"Biar aku yang buka!" Lay memotong ucapan Luhan dan segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

 _Cklek!_

" _Oh_ , _sunbae_!" Lay seketika membungkukkan badannya saat mengetahui bahwa senior cantiknya yang telah mengetuk pintu kerjanya. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit mengeryit saat melihat wanita yang familiar yang tengah disapa Lay itu.

" _Annyeong_ dokter Zhang, apa aku mengganggu waktumu dengan tamumu?" tanyanya yang membuat Lay mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, bagaimana bisa seniornya tahu jika ia tengah kedatangan tamu?

"Tidak _sunbae_ , tidak sama sekali! Tapi, ada perlu apa anda kemari?" tanya Lay formal.

"Aku ingin mengantar temanku untuk bertemu dengan tamumu!" jawabnya yang membuat Luhan yang ikut mendengarnya pun seketika teringat jika wanita itu adalah wanita yang memeluk Sehun di depannya. Luhan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Lay dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang wanita itu.

" _Ah_ , ya dia orangnya!" tunjuk wanita itu pada Luhan membuat Lay ber- _ah_ ria dan mengerti dari situasi yang terjadi saat ini. "Tapi, siapa dia? Aku jarang melihatmu mendapat kunjungan!" tanya wanita itu ingin tahu dan menatap Luhan yang hanya menatapnya datar tanpa minat.

"Dia kakakku _sunbae_ , Xi Luhan! Dan, Lu _ge_ —dia seniorku dan Joonmyeon, dokter Im Yoona!" Lay memperkenalkan kedua orang asing itu. Luhan mendengus sementara wanita cantik yang bernama Yoona itu tersenyum ramah.

"Salam kenal, Luhan-ssi!"

" _Nde_!" balas Luhan singkat, jelas, dan padat membuat Lay dan Sehun yang memang tahu bagaimana perawakan Luhan pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pulang sekarang Lay. Sampai kan salamku untuk kekasihmu dan Win-ie! Katakan pada Win-ie aku akan mengunjunginya dalam waktu dekat. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, aku pergi!" pamit Luhan menyeruak diantara Lay dan Yoona serta meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

" _Noona_ , aku juga harus pergi sekarang! Sampai jumpa!" pamit Sehun pada Yoona sebelum tersenyum tampan pada Lay dan segera berlari mengejar Luhan yang entah kenapa sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa benar dia kakakmu?" tanya Yoona tak yakin dan Lay mengangguk bangga.

"Dia adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ada!" balas Lay tersenyum pada Yoona yang memang tak mengerti pasal kehidupan Lay dan Luhan yang sesungguhnya.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ , _hyung_!" panggil Sehun mencoba untuk mengimbangi langkah Luhan yang berjalan jauh di depannya. Luhan mencoba untuk mengabaikan panggilan Sehun meskipun ia tahu sikapnya ini salah. Dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun pada Sehun, dia juga tidak ada hak untuk melarang dengan siapa Sehun bertemu ataupun berinteraksi. Tapi, kenapa dia merasa kesal dan marah?

"Luhan!" Sehun akhirnya berhasil meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan menahan tangan mungil itu membuat Luhan seketika berbalik badan dan menatap Sehun tajam sama seperti saat ia menatap Sehun untuk pertama kalinya.

" _Wae_?!" tanya Luhan sedikit berseru.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun melembut.

Baiklah, ini salah. Salah bagi Luhan dan salah bagi Sehun. Luhan seharusnya tidak perlu bersikap dingin mengingat dia dan Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menjabarkan perasaan anehnya jika berada di dekat Sehun. Dan, kenapa ini juga salah untuk Sehun? Karena, Sehun seharusnya bersikap seolah ia tidak peduli karena mengingat Luhan juga bukan siapa-siapa baginya selain mereka tinggal seatap dan sama-sama menjadi anggota _Racedie_ , dan seharusnya ia tidak merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah jika ia tidak melakukan salah pada pemuda cantik itu?

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa!" dan entah kenapa untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan selalu dibuat gugup saat kedua mata teduh Sehun menatap menenangkan padanya.

"Lalu, kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali?" tanya Sehun berusaha untuk mengenyahkan rasa anehnya untuk sementara waktu jika dia berada di dekat pemuda cantik yang sudah ia kagumi semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku—" Luhan mencoba untuk mencari alasan dan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan egonya yang terus berontak untuk marah pada Sehun tanpa alasan. "Aku merasa lelah, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" pinta Luhan, mata rusanya berubah menjadi Luhan yang lembut dan penyayang seperti yang Sehun kenal selama seminggu ini.

"Tentu saja! _Kajja_ , _mianhae_ sudah membuatmu menunggu dan menunda untuk pulang lebih awal!" sesal Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran dimana tempat mobil mereka berada.

" _Aniyo_ , kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu!" balas Luhan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun.

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari mobil mereka secara bersamaan. Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah bengkel yang sebelumnya ingin dikunjungi Luhan untuk menemui adik angkatnya.

"Permisi~" sapa Luhan pada seorang remaja yang umurnya terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari adiknya. Merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara remaja yang tengah mengotak-atik mesin mobil pun sontak menoleh kearah Luhan dan Sehun yang berdiri beriringan di depannya.

" _Nde_ , ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Winwin, apakah dia ada disini?" balas Luhan balik bertanya.

" _Ah~nde_! Dia ada di dalam, jika boleh tahu anda siapa?" tanya remaja itu. Luhan mengulas senyum.

"Aku kakaknya, Luhan! Dan, kau?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Aku Lee Taeyong, teman Winwin. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Winwin, anda bisa menunggu disini sebentar!" remaha yang bernama Taeyong itu segera berbalik badan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk memanggilkan Winwin untuk Luhan.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bengkel yang cukup besar itu hanya sekedar untuk cuci mata. Hingga kedua mata rusanya jatuh pada sebuah mobil yang tak jauh berada di di samping mobil yang sempat dikerjakan oleh Taeyong, teman Winwin. Entah inisiatif darimana, Luhan memutuskan untuk mendekati mobil klasik Amerika bertipe _Buick GSX 1970_. Luhan menatap mobil berwarna kuning-hitam itu penuh arti membuat Sehun memincingkan matanya saat melihat Luhan yang terlihat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

" _Gwenchana_?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata sudah berdiri di dekat Luhan. Luhan seketika menoleh kearah Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan mata cantiknya. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku—hanya merindukan keluarga pertamaku!" lirih Luhan kembali menoleh ke mobil berwarna kuning itu membuat Sehun seketika memincingkan matanya tak mengerti.

" _Ahaha_ , aku hanya bercanda!" dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan tertawa canggung dihadapan Sehun membuat Sehun yakin bahwa pemuda cantik di depannya ini tidaklah baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau merindukan keluargamu?" tanya Sehun yang beranggapan bahwa _keluarga_ yang dimaksud Luhan adalah keluarga kandungnya membuat Luhan seketika mengulas senyum cantiknya.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" balas Luhan penuh teka-teki membuat Sehun semakin tak mengerti dengan setiap _mood_ dari pemuda cantik yang diam-diam selalu muncul dipikirannya itu.

" _Eoh_?" pekik Sehun menatap penuh tanya pada Luhan. Luhan pun tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap mobil yang sedari tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mobil bertipe sama ini adalah keluarga pertamaku saat aku pertama kali turun di jalanan!" jawab Luhan akhirnya membuat Sehun mengangguk paham arti keluarga dari apa yang dimaksud Luhan.

"Waktu itu umurku benar-benar masih sangat muda, aku termasuk remaja yang nakal! Bahkan, aku nekat mengendarai mobil disaat aku belum memiliki lisensi mengemudi!" Luhan bercerita dan Sehun mendengarnya dengan cermat. "Dan, _Buick GSX_ keluaran 1970 adalah mobil pertama yang aku beli dengan harga murah sekaligus dengan jerih payahku sendiri. Mobil itu sudah menemaniku dijalanan sebelum aku bertemu Baekhyun!"

"Tapi, dimana mobil itu sekarang, Lu? Aku lihat, kemarin di garasi tidak ada mobil klasik Amerika!" Luhan diam sejenak dan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan menunduk, ingatannya kembali muncul pada kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku kehilangan mobilku lebih tepatnya aku membiarkannya pergi dariku!" lirih Luhan menunduk sedih, dapat Sehun dengar dengan jelas bahwa suara Luhan benar-benar terdengar serak untuk menahan tangis. Kemudian ia menarik nafasnya bermaksud agar air matanya tak keluar di depan Sehun. "Malam tiga tahun yang lalu, aku terpaksa harus balapan untuk mendapat uang yang banyak untuk menyelamatkan dua orang yang berada dalam situasi yang sulit! Aku memang memenangkan balapan malam itu, tapi diluar dugaan uang yang aku dapat tak cukup untuk menyelamatkan mereka!"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu? _Eoh_?! Siap—"

"Lu _ge_!" panggil seseorang membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Luhan dan melihat seorang remaja berlari kearah Luhan dan langsung memeluk pemuda cantik itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luhan seraya membalas pelukan Winwin yang terlampau erat memeluknya.

"Aku baik _ge_ , kau?" balas Winwin melepas pelukannya dan seketika Luhan tersenyum dan mengacak surai Winwin gemas.

"Aku sangat baik!"

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Winwin curiga yang membuat Luhan memincingkan matanya heran.

"Apa maksudmu adik kecil?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Tanganmu!" jawab Winwin cepat seraya melirik kearah tangan kiri Luhan yang diperban membuat Luhan kembali menghela nafas.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau dan Lay begitu peka?!" balas Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Winwin bahkan Sehun terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

"Kami akan selalu memperhatikanmu _ge_ ~" goda Winwin membuat Luhan bertambah sebal.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?!" seru Luhan membuat Winwin tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Luhan yang benar-benar lucu.

" _Ehm_ , _ge_ siapa orang yang bersamamu?" tanya Winwin melirik kearah Sehun yang berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Dia Oh Sehun, kami tinggal satu rumah!" jawab Luhan memperkenalkan. Winwin mengangguk mengerti.

" _Annyeong_ , Sehun _hyung_ —aku Dong Sicheng, tapi orang-orang memanggilku Winwin, aku adik Luhan _ge_ dan Lay _ge_!" Winwin membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Sehun dengan sopan.

" _Nde annyeong_ , Winwin-ie~" balas Sehun ramah.

"Jadi ini, bengkel yang kau maksud?" tanya Luhan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bengkel tempat Winwin bekerja. Winwin mengangguk senang.

" _Nde_ , _ge_ bagaimana menurutmu?" Winwin meminta pendapat Luhan, Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk ikut senang.

"Tidak buruk, jadi berapa orang yang bekerja di bengkel ini?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu.

"Ada lima orang _ge_ , mereka umurnya tidak jauh denganku. Ada Taeyong _hyung_ , Hyuk-ie _hyung_ , Daniel _hyung,_ dan Yugyeom!" jawab Winwin sumringah.

" _Ah_ ~apa Taeyong yang tadi memanggilmu?" Winwin mengangguk senang.

" _Nde ge_! Dan dialah teman pertamaku di Seoul!"

" _Jinjja_? Kalau begitu, aku harus menitipkanmu padanya, apa dia benar-benar orang baik?"

" _Aish ge_ , aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Lagi pula, mereka semua baik padaku. Mereka semua temanku!" Luhan mendengus dan lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidka memperdebatkan kekhawatirannya pada orang baru.

"Syukurlah, tapi jika mereka membuatmu dalam bahaya maka ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau bekerja dan berada di bengkel ini, mengerti?!" gertak Luhan yang membuat Winwin mengangguk patuh.

"Tapi, mana pemilik bengkel ini?" tanya Luhan membuat Winwin menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. " _Waeyo_?" lanjut Luhan saat melihat tatapan gugup dimata Winwin. "Apa pemilik bengkel ini menyebalkan?"

"Tidak _ge_ , aku hanya pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat Taeyong _hyung_ mengajakku kemari. Dia tidak seperti pemilik bengkel pada umumnya!"

"Maksudmu? Apa dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui seluk beluk otomotif?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu.

"Sebaliknya _ge_! Aku dengar dari teman-temanku bahwa pemilik bengkel ini adalah salah satu pembalap liar sepertimu!" jawab Winwin bersamaan dengan ponsel Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdering membuat Sehun mengerling pada Luhan untuk mengangkat panggilannya sebentar yang tak lain berasal dari Daehyun, Luhan yang mengerti pun yang mengangguk paham dan kembali beralih pada Winwin.

" _Jinjjayo_? Siapa namanya?" tanya Luhan penasaran, mungkin saja ia mengenal pemilik bengkel dimana tempat adiknya bekerja.

"Namanya adalah—"

" _MWO_!" pekik Sehun terlampau keras membuat Luhan dan Winwin sontak menoleh kearahnya dan Luhan dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengeras.

 _"_ _Aku akan segera kesana hyung!"_ Luhan mendengar sepintas percakapan Sehun sebelum akhirnya Sehun mengakhiri panggilan dengan orang yang beberapa menit lalu menghubunginya seraya berjalan tergesa kearahnya, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sehun terlihat gusar seperti itu.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang, _hyung_!" ujar Sehun cepat.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Siapa yang menghubungimu?" tanya Luhan tak kalah panik.

"Daehyun _hyung_ yang menghubungiku. Dia bilang ada yang menghancurkan bengkel pribadi kita yang terletak di Yangcheon!" ujar Sehun memberitahu Luhan yang seketika membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

" _Mwo_? Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang menghancurkannya? _Aish_ , kita harus kesana sekarang!" decak Luhan kesal. "Win-ie, _mianhae_ aku harus pergi sekarang! Jika ada sesuatu padamu atau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja padaku. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi dalam waktu dekat! Jaga dirimu, _annyeong_!" Luhan pamit dan segera bergegas pergi diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya yang menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum pada adik angkat Luhan itu.

" _Oh_ , _nde_! Hati-hati _ge_!" balas Winwin di saat mobil Sehun sudah jauh meninggalkan bengkel tempatnya bekerja. Dan, tanpa Winwin ataupun Luhan dan Sehun sadari ada sepasang mata yang tak sengaja mendengar masalah yang baru saja Sehun katakan pada Luhan. Pemuda yang tak lain pemilik bengkel itu pun berjalan mendekati Winwin hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya membuat Winwin tersentak saat mendengar suara garang bos-nya tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Bos, kau disini?" sapa Winwin ramah.

"Siapa dia?" ulangnya kembali bertanya.

" _Ah_ ~dia kakakku, bos!" jawab Winwin sumringah namun tak dibalas oleh bosnya membuat Winwin mengeryit bingung. "Apa bos mengenal mereka?" tanya Winwin hati-hati membuat kedua mata bos-nya itu menatapnya tajam.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" titahnya datar yang langsung diangguki oleh Winwin dan remaja itu pun segera undur diri dari hadapan bosnya.

 _"_ _Kau belum berubah, Luhan!"_ batinnya menyeringai seraya menatap bekas pegas ban mobil yang tak lain adalah mobil yang dinaiki Sehun dan Luhan.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _Aku comeback ... maaf jika ada typo yang mengganggu dan semoga lanjutannya enggak mengecewakan yak...  
_

 _Ohohoho, maaf ya (aduh maaf lagi) kalau moment HunHan-nya belum keluar, maklum itu couple kesayangan lagi masa tahap perkenalan terus pdkt dulu, ntar jadiannya juga agak lamaan, tapi meskipun gitu aku usahain banyakin moment mereka apalagi setelah chapter ini itu dua sejoli bakal lengket terus, hehe. Dan, oya aku sampe lupa, ini ff selain HunHan yang bakal ditonjolin juga ada ChanBaek sama KaiSoo meskipun itu empat orang tim-nya beda tapi ntar mereka juga kesemsem sendiri. Tunggu aja ya lanjutannya._

 _Dan, maaf kalau ff ini bosenin dan monoton setiap saran dan kritik selalu diterima. Kamsahamnida ..._

 _Sampai jumpa minggu depan, dan sampai jumpa di Stand By You yang di update besok malam, enjoy the reading . . ._

 ** _-Jee-_**


	6. Chapter 6 : Pitting Againts Part I

_Blam!_

 _Blam!_

Sehun dan Luhan menutup pintu mobil mereka secara bersamaan dan segera berlari memasuki sebuah gudang yang mereka gunakan sebagai bengkel pribadi _Racedie_ serta bagian belakangnya yang mereka gunakan sebagai garasi mobil untuk beberapa mobil yang masih dalam setengah pengerjaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan setelah memasuki bengkel mereka dan bertemu langsung dengan Jiyoung dan Baekhyun yang kebetulan berada di ruang reparasi.

"Dimana Daehyun _hyung_ dan Kris _hyung_?" tanya Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling bengkel yang terlihat berantakan sekaligus banyak alat dan mesin mereka yang hancur belum lagi aliran oli yang bocor dari _drum_ -nya mengalir ke seluruh penjuru gudang.

"Mereka sedang melihat keadaan dibelakang gudang dan memeriksa mobil kita!" jawab Jiyoung sementara Baekhyun entah sibuk apa hanya mengitari seluruh isi bengkel dengan wajah seriusnya yang jarang sekali Luhan liat.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Luhan tak sabar.

"Aku berencana untuk memindahkan _Mustang_ Daehyun ke bengkel kita setelah Hyukjae _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ mengirim mesin yang aku pesan sebelumnya. Tapi, saat aku kemari bengkel kita sudah hancur seperti ini!" jelas Jiyoung.

"Kekacauan ini baru semalam terjadi!" sahut Baekhyun setelah ia selesai memeriksa semua sudut bengkel dan bergabung bersama Sehun, Luhan dan Jiyoung.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"3/4 dinding yang kita gunakan untuk memajang perkakas seluruhnya memang sengaja dijatuhkan. Dan aliran oli ini, sepenuhnya belum mengering. Etalase yang kita gunakan untuk menyimpan nos, baru separuh pecah belum lagi alat pompa yang juga sengaja dibocorkan. Dan, bau-bau seperti ini adalah _baru_ beberapa jam dilakukan!" jelas Baekhyun membuat ketiga pemuda itu hanya diam berfikir.

"Aku juga berfikiran hal yang sama, bengkel ini dihancurkan pasti belum lama ini! Tapi, siapa yang melakukannya?"

" _Hyung_!" seru suara Daehyun yang berlari kearah sang _leader_ berada diikuti Kris yang berjalan tergesa di belakangnya, namun ia memincingkan matanya saat melihat kehadiran Sehun dan Luhan tak jauh dari Jiyoung. " _Eoh_ , kalian sudah datang? Cepat sekali?" gumam Daehyun heran.

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan kami datang berapa lama _hyung_ , satu mingu!" cibir Sehun pedas membuat Daehyun menggerutu mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah! Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat disaat seperti ini! Ada apa Dae? Bagaimana keadaan di belakang?" tanya Jiyoung menengahi. Daehyun yang seketika mengingat tujuannya memanggil sang _leader_ pun menunduk dan menggeleng sedih.

"Buruk _hyung_ , sangat buruk! Dari delapan mobil, ada tiga mobil yang hancur total, mobil itu sepenuhnya milikmu dan Luhan _hyung_. Sementara, empat mobil lainnya yang juga milikmu, Luhan _hyung_ , dan Baekhyun _hyung_ yang masih dalam tahap setengah pengerjaan untuk dimodif keadaannya pun tak jauh dari tiga mobil itu. Sementara, satu mobilnya masih terlihat utuh!" jelas Daehyun yang membuat Luhan, Jiyoung dan Baekhyun menahan amarah mereka.

"Apa mobil sisanya?" tanya Luhan akhirnya. Daehyun mencoba mengingat.

" _Mazda RX-7_ , milikmu _hyung_!" jawab Daehyun menunjuk kearah Luhan. Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan mobil itu sejak aku bergabung dengan _Racedie_. Tapi, kenapa mereka menyisakan mobil yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku gunakan? Aku rasa orang yang menghancurkan bengkel kita tahu betul siapa saja pemilik mobil-mobil yang kita simpan di bengkel ini!" gumam Luhan.

"Kau benar _hyung_ , dan lagi-lagi kita harus mendapat gertakan sampah seperti ini!" geram Baekhyun.

"Tapi, siapa lagi yang melakukannya? Kenapa kita selalu mendapat gertakan tak bermutu seperti ini sejak enam tahun yang lalu?!" cibir Kris yang membuat Luhan maupun Baekhyun seketika terpancing amarahnya.

"Apa kau secara tidak langsung sedang menyalahkan kami?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Kris tajam. " _Oh_ , jadi kau pikir semua kesialan ini berasal dariku dan Luhan, begitu?!" Baekhyun meninggikan nada suaranya menantang membuat situasi mencekam di gudang yang sudah hancur itu.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu dan Luhan, Byun-ssi! Hanya saja, akan lebih baik kita mewas-was dengan mengingat setiap kejadian yang terjadi tahun-tahun lalu!" balas Kris tak kalah tajam membuat Baekhyun memekik tak percaya.

" _WOAH_! Aku tak percaya ini, mulutmu benar-benar tajam Wu-ssi! Baru saja kau mengatakannya secara tidak langsung dan justru sekarang kau memperjelasnya? _WOAH_! _Daebak_! Aku merasa seperti sampah yang dimanfaatkan sekarang!" kesal Baekhyun kemudian ia beralih menatap Jiyoung dan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam, hingga tatapannya jatuh pada Luhan yang tatapannya sama kesalnya dengannya. Namun, Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jiyoung selaku masih ia anggap sebagai _leader_ -nya.

"Dengar! Aku tidak mau susah payah mencaritahu siapa penyebab kekacauan ini! Aku tidak peduli berapa kerugian yang kita alami termasuk mobilku yang ada di dalam sana!" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah gudang bagian belakang. "Sudah selesai rasa bersalahku atas semua kejadian yang menimpa tim sialan ini karena tergabungnya aku dan Luhan. Dan, perlu aku ingatkan! Musuh _Racedie_ , sudah ada jauh sebelum kami berdua bergabung, dan ada hubungannya dengan kami atau pun tidak, percayalah aku dan Luhan selalu mencoba sebisa kami dan selalu mencoba untuk menebus kesalahan kami dengan memenangkan semua balapan liar yang kami ikuti! Jadi, jaga omonganmu selagi kau masih bisa bernafas!" geram Baekhyun kesal bukan main dan pergi begitu saja. Kelima pasang mata itu pun menatap bagaimana murkanya Baekhyun yang sangat terlihat dari bagaimana ia menghidupkan _BMW Bulldog_ favoritnya dengan galak saat ia sengaja menancap gas bersamaan dengan koplingnya.

Tinggallah kelima pemuda yang kini diselimuti keheningan. Namun, tak lama kemudian terdengar decihan remeh yang keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan yang kini tengah menatap menyeringai kearah empat pemuda yang merupakan formasi asli dari tim yang sudah ia geluti selama enam setengah tahun itu.

"Bangkai itu tidak akan bersembunyi lebih lama!" Luhan menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Dan akhirnya kalian benar-benar menunjukkan siapa diri kalian sebenarnya! Setelah apa yang kalian inginkan di dapat dariku dan Baekhyun, terlebih setelah kalian kehilangan anggota termuda kalian dan dia akhirnya kembali, kalian menunjukkan bagaimana posisi kami sebenarnya!" ujar Luhan dengan nada tenang yang membuat keempat pemuda itu menatap memelas kearahnya. Sungguh jauh di hati mereka, mereka lebih memilih Baekhyun dengan segala amukan dan umpatannya dibandingkan dengan Luhan yang emosi tapi masih bisa bersikap tenang. Tapi, percayalah antara Baekhyun dan Luhan lebih menyakitkan saat Luhan yang menunjukkan emosinya dibandingkan Baekhyun.

" _Daebak_!" lirihnya benar-benar terdengar terluka. Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap keempat pemuda itu satu persatu, hingga tatapannya jatuh pada Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kenapa kau tidak menyanggah disaat aku sedang menyindirmu? Kau sudah merasa kalah? Memalukan sekali!" ejek Luhan seraya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang seraya berfikir kata kejam apa lagi yang ingin ia lontarkan di depan mereka meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tak tega.

"Dengar! Aku dan Baekhyun memang merasa bersalah karena kami pikir setiap kesialan yang _Racedie_ dapat salah satunya berasal dari kami, tapi tidakkah kalian berfikir lebih rasional? Kalian mengagung-agungkan rasa kekeluargaan tapi di lubuk hati kalian, kalian masih saling menyalahkan! Tidak, tidak saling! Kalian hanya menyalahkan aku dan Baekhyun! Aku tahu dan aku juga mengerti, aku dan Baekhyun tidak ada bandingannya dengan Jiyoung _hyung_ , Kris, Daehyun ataupun Sehun yang memang pendiri dari _Racedie_ , kami hanyalah orang asing yang kebetulan datang dan sedikit membantu untuk membangkitkan kejayaan _Racedie_ , menggantikan anggota mereka yang pergi, dan sebagai mesin uang mereka. Dan, setelah semuanya selesai untuk apa aku dan Baekhyun masih berada di sini, bukankah begitu?"

"Lu, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu demikian, kau dan Baekhyun adalah bagian dari _Racedie_! Kau dan Baekhyun selamanya adalah hal terpenting dari _Racedie_ , tidak peduli apapun masa lalu kalian ataupun masa lalu kami! Kau tak ingat hal penting pertama yang kau ajukan kepada _Racedie_?" Jiyoung mencoba untuk menetralkan emosi Luhan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat itu. Luhan kembali mendecih.

"Aku akan selalu mengingatnya dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya! Tapi, maaf _hyung_! Keluarga tidak diterima atau menerima satu-dua orang! Tidak menerima apa kelebihan dan kekuranganmu! Keluarga bukanlah kepalsuan, dan aku tidak bisa berada disini lagi, berada di dekat kalian!"

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?!" seru Daehyun tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Luhan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi salah satu dari kalian akan mengatakan ini salah paham, tapi aku tidak buta untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depan mataku!" ujar Luhan menatap Kris yang merupakan pokok utama permasalahan pelik ini muncul dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan beralih menatap Jiyoung dan Daehyun yang sedang menatapnya memohon.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Baekhyun tidak akan keluar dari _Racedie_! Kami tidak akan pernah bisa! Karena sialnya, _Racedie_ sudah mendarah-daging di dalam diri kami! Hanya saja, kami tidak bisa membantu kalian untuk mencaritahu masalah ini! Sampai jumpa, di balapan yang diadakan _Bouner_ , enam hari lagi! Aku harap, kalian semua masih beruntung!" Luhan berbalik badan meninggalkan mereka semua. Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang bergegas memasuki mobilnya, Luhan lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki meninggalkan mobil yang tadi dibawa Sehun yang memang tak lain adalah miliknya. Seketika, Luhan menatap tangan kirinya yang diperban dengan tatapan nanar.

 _"_ _Aku akan menemukanmu, bajingan!"_ geramnya berjalan semakin jauh dari bengkel pribadi milik _Racedie_ dan meninggalkan empat pemuda yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin hilang dari pandangan mereka.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Drag Out_**

 _\- Pitting Against I-_

 _Mereka mencoba untuk_ _ **memicu**_ _kehancuran_

 _Tapi,_

 _Siapa sangka? Jika hal itu, justru_ _ **memicu**_ _awal yang baru?_

 ** _Memicu_** _kisah yang baru_

 ** _Memicu_** _kebersamaan yang baru_

 _Dan_ _ **memicu**_ _pemikiran yang baru_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Bugh!_

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Daehyun memukul rahang tegas Kris yang membuat Kris seketika terkejut karena bogem yang tiba-tiba Daehyun layangkan padanya.

"Kenapa kau membuat _hyung_ -ku pergi?!" seru Daehyun amarahnya sudah memuncak. "Kenapa kau masih berfikiran jika semua ini adalah salah mereka setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada kita selama ini?!" lanjut Daehyun masih berteriak seperti orang gila bahkan ia tak segan kembali menambah kehancuran yang terjadi di bengkel mereka.

Jiyoung yang melihatnya pun hanya menatap Daehyun dalam diam seraya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sebagai _leader_ ia tak bisa menjaga keutuhan anggotanya. Sementara, Sehun? Banyak pikiran yang melayang di memori otaknya. Tentang sikap lain dari si ceria Baekhyun yang sangat gegabah jika sedang marah, sikap Luhan yang sangat hebat dalam mengotrol emosinya begitu tenang namun menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain, sikap Kris yang tak kalah dingin dan tak berperasaan darinya, sikap Daehyun yang tak segan-segan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani membuat kedua _hyung_ cantiknya itu pergi membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya bagaimana hubungan Luhan-Baekhyun-Daehyun sebelum ia datang, serta sikap Jiyoung yang sangat berbeda dengan Jiyoung yang dulu. Jiyoung yang Sehun kenal adalah Jiyoung yang tegas, garang, dingin, dan bisa mengontrol semua adik-adiknya bukan Jiyoung yang hanya menatap bagaimana kembali hancurnya _Racedie_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Hyung_ , bisa kita bicara?" pinta Sehun yang seolah meminta penjelasan panjang dari Jiyoung yang masih berdiri kaku tak jauh darinya. Jiyoung menatap Sehun dalam, sebelum mengangguk menyetujui, namun kemudian ia menatap Kris dan Daehyun bergantian.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan hari ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!" ujar Jiyoung tegas dan menatap penuh memperingati pada Kris. "Dan kau!" Jiyoung menginterupsi pada Daehyun yang kini juga menatapnya takut. "Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkan komputermu dan kamarmu jika kau menambah kekacauan di bengkel ini!" ancam Jiyoung sebelum memutuskan pergi memasuki mobil yang Sehun bawa meninggalkan Sehun bersama kedua _hyung_ -nya itu. Sehun menatap mereka berdua bergantian sebelum memutuskan untuk menyusul Jiyoung yang sudah duduk manis di bangku penumpang di samping kemudi mobil.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Jiyoung pada Sehun setelah keduanya memutuskan untuk singgah di sebuah bar yang dibuka 24 jam yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Sehun yang sedari datang dan duduk hanya menatap Jiyoung yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk menegak sebotol _vodka_ yang ia pesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Semuanya!" jawab Sehun singkat membuat mata sipit Jiyoung menatapnya tak mengerti meskipun ia paham apa yang diinginkan Sehun.

" _Semuanya_?" ulang Jiyoung membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

" _Hyung_! Jangan mabuk!" seru Sehun kesal.

" _Yak_! Berani sekali kau membentak _leader_ -mu!" bentak Jiyoung menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa dalam hitungan menit _leader_ -nya itu sudah setengah mabuk.

 _Sret!_

Dan dengan terpaksa Sehun merampas minuman yang sedari tadi dipegang erat oleh Jiyoung membuat Jiyoung mendelik kearahnya.

"Tidak ada minum!" Sehun memerintah membuat Jiyoung tertawa mengejek.

 _Dug!_

Dan, Jiyoung menyerah ia sudah lemas untuk melanjutkan perdebatan tak pentingnya dengan Sehun hingga terpaksa ia lebih memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja bar dan menatap Sehun yang kini tengah meminum sisa _vodka_ miliknya.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa Luhan dan Baekhyun begitu berharga untuk Daehyun? Tidak! Mereka segalanya untuk _Racedie_!" tanya Jiyoung tersenyum kecil, menerawang setiap kejadian yang telah mereka lalui beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Sehun hanya diam dan siap mendengar semua racauan sang _leader_. Karena ia tahu, Jiyoung adalah tipe orang yang hanya minum jika ia ingin banyak mencurahkan hatinya.

"Kedatangan mereka berdua tidak hanya merubah posisi _Racedie_ di dunia balap tapi juga merubah kami. Merubahku, merubah Daehyun dan merubah Kris!" lanjut Jiyoung tersenyum lega. "Mereka mengajarkan bagaimana rasa kekeluargaan, orang-orang asing yang berkumpul dan saling berbagi banyak hal. Mereka seolah memberikan warna kehidupan bagi _Racedie_."

"Mereka berhasil mengubahku menjadi sedikit berperasaan dan berfikir logis jika ada masalah yang sedang kami hadapi. Mereka bahkan bisa mengubah Kris agar lebih terbuka pada kami hingga Daehyun yang lebih bisa berfikiran dewasa. Aku akui setiap balapan memang Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sering turun karena aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan lain!"

"Jadi, maksudmu apa _Racedie_ sekarang tidak hanya berada di dunia balap?" Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan untuk tidak bertanya. Jiyoung mendecih, kemudian ia tersenyum miring.

"Selama lima tahun, _Racedie_ dibagi menjadi dua—tim balap adalah Luhan, Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Sementara sisanya adalah aku, Kris dan Baekhyun!"

"Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan?"

"Ini memang terdengar gila, karena _Racedie_ lima tahun yang lalu juga menjadi tim penghancur mafia!"

" _Mworago_?!" pekik Sehun terkejut bukan main.

"Kadang tidak hanya kami bertiga, tapi kami berlima. Tapi, Luhan jarang sekali ikut campur!"

"Apa sampai sekarang?" Jiyoung mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kami dibayar untuk menghancurkan para bajingan itu sekaligus mengambil apa yang mereka miliki. Uang, kekuasaan, properti, hingga kehormatan anehnya kami dapat hal yang serupa dari pekerjaan itu dengan setiap balapan yang kita ikuti bahkan bisa lebih dari berkali-kali lipat!"

"Tapi, kenapa Luhan jarang ikut campur?"

"Dia bukan orang yang haus akan uang atau pun kekuasaan, dia tidak akan pernah ikut bergerak jika sasaran kami salah satu orang yang tidak ia kenal meskipun banyak orang yang mengenalnya!" Sehun mengangguk paham.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sehun saat sebersit percakapan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu kembali muncul dalam memori otaknya. Jiyoung tampak mengingat.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu?" tanya Jiyoung memastikan. Sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Banyak kejadian yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu!"

" _Ani_ , maksudku—apa yang terjadi pada mobil klasik Amerika milik Luhan _hyung_?"

" _Ah_ ~yang kau maksud adalah itu?" Jiyoung mengangguk paham.

"Waktu itu, kami berada dalam keadaan sulit terutama untuk Luhan!" jawab Jiyoung memulai cerita yang salah satunya ingin Sehun ketahui. "Dan sialnya saat Luhan mengalami hal demikian, kami tidak ada untuk membantunya! Saat itu, aku, Baekhyun, dan Kris tidak berada di Seoul dan hanya ada Daehyun dan Luhan yang tinggal di rumah apalagi mengingat malam itu Luhan ada balapan di jalan.

Tapi, karena pada saat itu Daehyun yang juga sedang memantau keadaan kami melalui komputernya membuat Luhan harus pergi balapan mewakili _Racedie_ seorang diri. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian detailnya hanya saja dini hari saat Luhan kembali, rumah sudah hancur dengan semua barang yang pecah dan yang paling membuat Luhan murka adalah keadaan Daehyun yang tergeletak di lantai yang sudah bersimbah darah." Jiyoung menjeda ceritanya untuk menarik sekali nafas.

"Dan lebih parahnya lagi adalah setelah dokter mengatakan Daehyun koma, Luhan dihubungi dari China bahwa adik angkatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" lanjut Jiyoung, ia menatap Sehun yang menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Dan sialnya, keuangan kami waktu itu benar-benar menipis membuat Luhan harus mencari uang ekstra untuk pengobatan Daehyun dan biaya sekolah bau untuk adiknya. Tapi, bukan berarti aku, Baekhyun dan Kris tidak berjuang—kami sendiri bersusah payah untuk keluar dari kumpulan mafia New York yang melakukan transaksi di Jeju. Apalagi, entah bagaimana bisa terjadi sambungan ke Seoul sejak malam na'as itu benar-benar terputus membuat banyak hambatan Luhan untuk menghubungi kami!"

"Namun akhirnya Luhan mengambil jalan pintas untuk mengikuti balapan _Over Road_ yang diadakan setiap hari di Incheon karena pihak rumah sakit terus mendesak agar Luhan membayar biaya administrasi karena jika tidak mereka terpaksa tidak menindak lanjuti perawatan Daehyun. Mungkin benar, jika Luhan memenangkan balapan itu dengan hadiah uang sekitar 10 juta won tapi itu masih tidak cukup mengingat Luhan juga harus membayar biaya sekolah baru adiknya membuatnya membutuhkan uang berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak!

Dan aku sendiri masih tidak percaya jika Luhan termakan omongan _leader_ _BC_ yang mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik dengan mobil klasik milik Luhan dan berniat untuk membelinya berapa harga yang ditawarkan oleh Luhan. Dan, karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain Luhan terpaksa pergi ke markas _BC_ untuk menawarkan mobilnya!" Jiyoung menunduk tak kuat lebih membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya Luhan saat itu. Sehun pun hanya diam dan dalam hati ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Daehyun yang tentu saja sampai kapan pun akan berhutang nyawa pada Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang _hyung_?" tanya Sehun ikut lesu dan kembali menegak _vodka_ yang sedari awal milik Jiyoung itu. Jiyoung menghela nafas, hingga sebuah senyum licik kembali tercetak di bibirnya.

"Aku yakin, Luhan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita begitu saja! Dia pasti berada di suatu tempat. Jika kita ingin membawanya pulang sebelum balapan _without route_ itu maka kita harus membawa pulang Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Dan, setelah semuanya lengkap kita bisa mencari tahu siapa bajingan yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini!" gumamnya menyeringai meskipun dibalas tatapan _innocent_ di wajah Sehun.

 **..**

 ** _\- Drag Out -_**

 ** _.._**

 _Bruk!_

" _Argh_!" ringis Luhan saat ia jatuh dari sofa tempatnya tidur dan tanpa sengaja tangan kirinya terbentur lantai cukup keras. " _Aigoo_ , tubuhku benar-benar remuk! _Aish_ , aku benar-benar akan membunuh naga itu karena berbicara seenaknya dan membatk tidur di sofa keras itu! _Aigoo~aigoo~_ " gerutu Luhan seraya memegang pinggangnya yang seketika terasa keram.

" _Aigoo~_ kau memang sudah semakin tua Lu!" sahut seorang pemuda yang dengan terpaksa menerima tumpangan dari pemuda cantik yang terus menggedor pintu apartementnya dan mengusik ketenangannya. Luhan yang mendengar ejekan dari si pemilik rumah pun berbalik menatap pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya dengan garang.

" _Yak_! Jaga sopan santunmu bocah!" sahut Luhan galak namun direspon kekehan puas dari pemuda yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal yang tak jauh dari tempat Luhan jatuh. Luhan bangkit dari posisinya seraya masih memegangi pinggangnya yang keram dan kembali duduk di sofa dimana tempatnya tidur semalam.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa _Racedie_ sudah membuangmu?" tanya pemuda itu mengerling Luhan yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam dari pemuda cantik itu.

" _YAK_!" pekik Luhan tak terima dan lagi pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Jangan terlalu lama kau berada di apartementku tidak baik jika dia tahu!" ujarnya memberitahu.

"Apa kau masih bersama mereka?" tanya Luhan menatap pemuda itu dan seketika melupakan rasa kesalnya.

"Aku termotivasi darimu, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan keluargaku!" Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya di jalan!" tanya Luhan seraya menyesap secangkir teh hangat yang entah sejak kapan sudah disiapkan si pemilik rumah di letakkan diatas meja tamu.

"Dia sibuk di bengkelnya, kau tahu dia sekarang memiliki asuhan baru!"

"Benarkah?" Luhan memincingkan matanya tertarik.

"Jadi, ada berapa orang?"

"Setahuku lima orang, dan aku dengar yang paling tua masih berusia 20 tahun!"

"Jadi, kau juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya?" tanya Luhan yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari pemuda itu.

"Jika tidak ada hal penting, kami semua jarang berkumpul! Saat balapan pun hanya orang balapan yang datang! Bagaimana pun juga kami harus tetap menjaga identitas asli kita kan?"

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Kau benar!"

"Apa kau merindukan kehidupan lama?" tanyanya membuat sebuah senyum miring tercetak jelas di bibir mungil milik Luhan.

"Sangat, Baro-ya!" balas Luhan membuat pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau ingin menemui mereka? Bagaimana pun juga kau adalah _atm_ tetap kami hingga saat ini!"

" _Shit_! Kau benar-benar menganggapku dan Baekhyun _atm_?" amuk Luhan yang kembali dibalas tawa puas dari pemuda yang Luhan panggil dengan nama Baro itu.

"Bagaimana kabar si keras kepala Byun itu?" tanya Baro ingin tahu.

"Dia benar-benar sangat menyebalkan, kepalanya itu benar-benar sekeras batu—keras sekali!" adu Luhan yang juga kesal dengan kepergian Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Kau tahu, dia meninggalkanku kemarin dan membuatku harus berjalan kaki untuk mencari tempat penampungan!"

"Jadi, kau pikir apartement mewahku ini tempat penampungan?" sinis Baro yang kembali membuat Luhan tertawa keras.

"Kurang lebih menurutku seperti itu!"

"Aku jadi menyesal menerimamu disini dan membuatmu tidur di sofa mahalku!" Luhan mendelik seketika dan menatap Baro garang. Baro yang melihat _mood_ Luhan yang kembali menyeramkan pun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dan memilih untuk mengalah. "Aku hanya bercanda _hyung_!"

"Untung saja kau orang baik di masa lalu!"

" _Nde_ untung saja!" sahut Baro cepat membuat Luhan menggelengkan dan berdecak malas.

"Apa kita jadi pergi?" tanya Luhan antusias. Baro yang mendengarnya pun tak kalah semangat.

"Tentu saja, _kajja_! Mereka pasti senang melihatmu datang dan berkunjung!" balas Baro membuat Luhan tersenyum senang dan tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya yang lain.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

Luhan dan Baro menutup pintu mobil Baro bersamaan saat mobil itu sampai disebuah rumah tua yang berdiri kokoh di pertengahan tanah pertanian di pinggiran kota Seoul. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, sudah hampir lima tahun ia tak pernah berkunjung ke rumah lamanya dan melihat suasana yang sama sekali tidak berubah membuatnya benar-benar ingin kembali pada kehidupannya sebelum bersama dengan _Racedie_.

"Semuanya belum berubah!" gumam Luhan membuat Baro tersenyum melihat ekspresi damai di wajah cantik _hyung_ -nya.

" _Kajja hyung_! Kita masuk, beberapa orang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal disini dan merawat rumah kita!"

" _Ah_ ~siapa saja?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti! Tapi, jangan masuk dulu sebelum aku menyuruhmu masuk, _okay hyung_? Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk meraka!" jawab Baro antusias membuat Luhan hanya mengangguk menurut dan membiarkan Baro meninggalkannya di teras rumah sampai Baro memanggilnya untuk masuk.

"Baro _hyung_!" seru seorang pemuda menyambut kedatangan Baro membuat beberapa pasang mata yang berada di lantai dasar, lantai dua, hingga lantai tiga yang mendengar pekikan suara itu seketika melihat ke satu objek yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu rumah tua mereka.

" _Hay_ Jonghyun-ah! Apa semua ada dirumah?" tanya Baro saat pemuda yang pertama kali menyapanya, Kim Jonghyun berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Jonghyun mengangguk.

" _Nde_ , entah kenapa hari ini semuanya ada di rumah. Changmin _hyung_ , Boa _noona_ , Jaejoong _hyung_ , Ren-ie, Joy _noona_ , Zico _hyung_ , Joohyun _noona_ , Kikwang _hyung_ dan juga Jennie! _Waeyo_? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jonghyun menatap Baro penasaran. Baro berfikir sejenak.

" _Woah_ , _daebak_! Mereka seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini!" gumam Baro samar membuat Jonghyun semakin bingung dengan maksud kedatangan _hyung_ -nya ini. Baro mendongak dan menatap semua orang yang menatapnya malas saat tahu jika dirinya yang datang. Kemudian Baro mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar lantai dasar dan tatapannya jatuh pada salah seorang _hyung_ tertuanya. Baro tersenyum senang.

"Kau tidak ingin menyambutku _hyung_?" tanya Baro pada pemuda yang dengan malas berjalan kearahnya.

"Untuk apa menyambut bocah ingusan sepertimu! Ada apa? Kenapa kemari? Tidak biasanya, apa kau kehabisan makanan?" tanya pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu menatap Baro mengejek. Baro mendecih.

"Aku tidak terlalu miskin hanya untuk mengemis makanan disini _hyung_!" balas Baro kesal, namun ia urungkan saat mengingat _hyung_ cantiknya masih menunggu di teras rumah tua ini. "Aku punya kejutan untuk kalian!" ujarnya memberitahu.

"Kejutan? _Hah_ , apa yang akan kau berikan kepada kami?" tanya Jaejoong malas. Baro menyeringai.

"Lebih tepatnya aku membawa seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian dan mungkin kalian juga merindukannya!" balas Baro penuh teka-teki membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya pun memincingkan mata mereka penasaran.

" _Ck_! Siapa? Awas saja jika yang kau maksud adalah si Jung tak berperasaan itu!" cibir Jaejoong sinis. Baro menggeleng.

"Dia bukan apa-apanya jika dibandingkan si Jung tak berperasaan itu!" balas Baro semakin membuat orang-orang yang diam-diam hanya mendengarkan dari tempat mereka semakin penasaran siapa kiranya sosok yang Baro bawa. Baro tersenyum senang seraya menoleh kearah pintu masuk. "Masuklah, _hyung_!" titah Baro cukup keras membuat semua orang menatap intens siapa yang akan muncul di balik pintu rumah yang tertutup itu.

Luhan yang mendengar Baro berseru pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya meskipun hanya untuk membuka pintu rumah lamanya. Luhan menarik nafas dan akhirnya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Dan entah bagaimana Luhan tidak sadar jika pintu itu sepenuhnya sudah terbuka dan dirinya sudah memasuki rumah lamanya. Sejenak suasana rumah menjadi semakin hening seolah tidak ada kehidupan di dalam rumah tua itu. Dan, Luhan hanya bisa merasa jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat sepuluh pasang mata menatap tak berkedip kearahnya.

Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh dari Luhan berdiri, berjalan perlahan kearah Luhan masih tak berkedip. Luhan yang melihatnya pun tak bisa menahan senyum rindunya dan berniat untuk menyapa Jaejoong sebelum—

 _Pletak!_

" _Appo hyung_!" Luhan meringis saat Jaejoong memukul kepalanya dengan keras membaut Luhan seketika mengelus kepalanya yang tak berdosa.

" _Omo_! Aku tidak bermimpi! LUHAN!" pekik Jaejoong senang bukan main dan langsung menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Omo_! Luhan _hyung_! / Luhan! / Lu _oppa_!" pekik semua orang dan segera bergegas berlari ke lantai dasar untuk memeluk sosok yang selalu menjaga mereka. Dan, Luhan—ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat bertemu kembali dan memeluk semua keluarga lamanya, semua _hyung_ -nya, _dongsaeng_ -nya, _noona_ -nya, dan _saeng_ -nya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Oppa_! Kenapa kau semakin cantik? Bahkan, kau lebih cantik dariku! Aku tidak suka melihatnya!" ujar Jennie mempoutkan bibirnya seraya merangkul lengan Luhan setelah menarik paksa pemuda itu untuk duduk di ruang santai dan duduk disamping kirinya sementara Luhan pun juga dirangkul oleh Ren disebelah kanan yang sama kencangnya dengan Jennie.

"Aku tidak cantik! Aku _manly_ dan aku tampan! Aku ini _ssang-namja_!" balas Luhan sebal karena untuk kesekian kali saat ia melepas rindu pada semua orang yang mereka katakan pada Luhan hanya _'Astaga Lu, kau semakin cantik!'_ hingga godaan dari adiknya yang selalu menuturkan _'Hyung, aku sudah lama menyukaimu kau kembali untuk menjadi kekasihku kan?'_. Dan ingat kan Luhan untuk memenggal kepala Zico dan Jonghyun karena tanpa henti terus menggodanya dengan kata-kata yang sama.

"Tidak ada seorang _ssang-namja_ yang merajuk, Lu!" sahut Changmin menatap Luhan jahil membuat Luhan kembali menghela nafas sebal.

" _Oya_ , bagaimana bisa kau datang bersama Baro?" tanya Boa menatap Luhan dan Baro bergantian.

" _Ah_ ~ _noona_ , semalam aku menetap di rumah Baro dan kau tahu? Dia menyuruhku untuk tidur di sofa!" adu Luhan membuat Baro seketika keringat dingin saat tiga _hyung_ -nya dan satu _noona_ -nya menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

" _Jinjja_?" tanya Zico berpura-pura terkejut. Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku _hyung_? Pasti aku akan memberikan kasurku padamu! Aku tidak masalah berbagi denganmu!" Zico menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menggodanya membuat Luhan bergedik ngeri.

 _Plak!_

" _Aish_ , _hyung_!" ringis Zico saat Jaejoong memukul kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Berhenti berpikiran mesum tentang Luhan!" seru Jaejoong menyeramkan membuat Zico mencibir dan sisanya hanya tertawa puas melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Oya, kenapa kau tidak bersama Baekhyun?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian membuat semua pasang mata menatap kearah Luhan yang hanya terdiam sampai kedatangan Joy dan Joohyun yang membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman.

"Apa _Racedie_ sedang ada masalah?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Luhan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat semua pasang mata menatap _hyung_ kesayangan mereka cemas. Luhan tersenyum lirih.

"Ya, kalian tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana sikap Baekhyun? Beberapa hari ini, _Racedie_ mengalami banyak masalah yang terus datang berturut-turut dan membuat kami semua frustasi!" jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu ini _oppa_?" tanya Jennie mengelus tangan kiri Luhan yang diperban hati-hati.

"Ada sedikit kecelakaan!" jawab Luhan singkat namun tentu saja mereka semua tidak mempercayai omongan Luhan.

"Apa kau diserang?" tanya Joohyun menebak. Luhan diam sejenak, namun kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi! Ada yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan _Racedie_ tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana jalan rencana mereka kali ini! Semuanya, sangat sulit ditebak!" balas Luhan yang masih menyelimuti keheningan diantara mereka.

"Lalu, siapa lagi sekarang?" tanya Changmin. Luhan berfikir sejenak, menimbang kiranya ia menjawab atau tidak.

" _D Company_!" jawab Luhan akhirnya.

" _Ah_ ~mereka!" dan dapat Luhan dengar helaan nafas dari mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau berada diapartement Baro?" tanya Boa dan Luhan kali ini tidak bisa lagi menjawab dengan jujur. Karena jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka justru akan berdampak pada dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Ah~aku dengar, Baro baru menyewa apartementnya di pusat kota! Jadi, aku ingin mampir karena kalian tahu kan Baro tidak akan pernah mengundangku untuk datang?" tanya Luhan yang disambut kekehan dari mereka semua sementara si pemilik nama hanya mendengus karena lagi-lagi Luhan terus menyerangnya.

"Jadi, apa mereka tidak mencarimu?" tanya Boa lagi.

" _Mollayo_! Lagi pula kami sedang sedikit bertikai antara aku, Baekhyun dan Kris. Kami bertiga memiliki pendapat yang berbeda jadi ada sedikit konflik di antara kami. Apalagi, sekarang kami juga tidak bisa berfikir dengan kepala dingin dan membuat semua itu menjadi penuh emosi. Baekhyun yang pergi begitu saja dan aku juga masih sebal pada Kris!" jawab Luhan yang entah menadapat kepercayaan dengan mereka ataupun tidak.

"Kau akan menginap kan?" tanya Jaejoong. Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"Apa masih diijinkan?" Luhan balik bertanya. Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana pun juga kau dan Baekhyun tetaplah bagian dari _Black Driver_!" jawab Jaejoong yang membuat semua orang termasuk Luhan benar-benar senang karena mulai malam ini _hyung_ kesayangan mereka kembali datang setelah lima tahun lamanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Hoam_ ~" Luhan menggeliat kecil diatas tempat tidurnya saat bias cahaya matahari masuk ke celah-celah gorden dari salah satu kamar kosong yang ada di rumah tua itu. Dengan mata yang sepenuhnya belum terbuka tangan Luhan bergerak mencari-cari ponselnya yang berada di atas meja nakas yang tak jauh dari ranjang tidurnya.

" _Hm_? Sudah jam 10 pagi?" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar. Kedua mata Luhan mengeryit saat mengetahui banyak pesan masuk yang dikirim semalam. Mulai dari, Daehyun, Sehun, Jiyoung, Baekhyun hingga Kris. Luhan mengerjap saat mengetahui bahwa ia benar mendapat pesan dari Kris, segera ia membuka satu pesan yang dikirim Kris kepadanya terlebih dahulu.

 ** _Kris Wu_**

 _Mianhae Lu, aku tahu ucapanku sangat keterlaluan. Aku benar-benar menyesal, maafkan aku telah membuatmu dan Baekhyun kecewa padaku. Tapi, aku mohon kembalilah Racedie adalah keluarga kalian. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar kau dan Baekhyun memaafkanku . . ._

" _Jinjja_? Dia akan melakukan apapun?" pekik Luhan tertarik, Luhan pun beralih pada satu pesan yang dikirim Jiyoung.

 ** _Leader Kwon GD_**

 _Lu, kau tidur dimana? Kau bersama siapa? Jangan menyetir! Aku tidak mau saat kau kembali mendengarmu terluka!_

"Dasar! Dia _leader_ , tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti punya kekasih?" gumam Luhan terkekeh. Selanjutnya ia men- _scrool_ tiga pesan yang dikirim dari Daehyun.

 ** _Jung Dae_**

 _HYUNG! Cepatlah pulang! Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak melihat senyum cantikmu! Kau kemana saja hyung? Aku merindukanmu! Huwaa :'( ~jangan tinggalkan aku! Cepat pulang hyung! Aku menunggumu!_

 ** _Jung Dae_**

 _Hyung, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Apa kau marah padaku? Hyung itu salah naga itu bukan aku? Aku sangat sangat menyayangimu hyung! Cepatlah pulang! Jika naga itu kembali membuat masalah nanti aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya!_

 ** _Jung Dae_**

 _HYUNG!_

 _Aku menunggu di depan rumah kenapa kau belum pulang? Apa kau membiarkan aku sakit kedinginan disini? Hyung, kau tidur dimana? Kau bersama siapa? Hyung, jangan abaikan pesanku atau aku benar-benar akan mencarimu keujung dunia! LUHAN HYUNG!_

Luhan hanya terkekeh membaca rengekan pesan dari Daehyun. Kemudian ia beralih pada empat pesan yang dikirim Baekhyun.

 ** _Byun Bee_**

 _Hyung maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu. Aish, aku bodoh sekali! Maafkan aku hyung, jaga dirimu dan awas saja jika aku mendengar sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu! Aku akan segera kembali._

 ** _Byun Bee_**

 _Lu hyung! kau dimana? Daehyun dan Sehun terus menghubungiku mengatakan kau belum pulang! Ini sudah sangat malam hyung! Kau sedang sakit! Hyung, balas pesanku!_

 ** _Byun Bee_**

 _Hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan? Katakan padaku kau dimana, aku akan menyusulmu!_

 _LU HYUNG!_

 _Jangan membuatku khawatir! Katakan kau dimana, hyung!_

 ** _Byun Bee_**

 _Hyung, sungguh kenapa kau tidak pulang dan membalas pesanku? Hyung, jangan membuatku cemas~maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji akan mendengarkanmu! HYUNG! BALAS PESANKU!_

Luhan tertawa puas dengan pesan yang Baekhyun kirimkan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sendiri pergi dengan keadaan emosi tapi kenapa seperti aku yang sedang kabur dari rumah? _Aish_ , mereka benar-benar berlebihan!" cibir Luhan dan kini ia beralih pada satu pesan yang dikirim Sehun.

 ** _Sehunie_**

 _Hyung, jangan pergi terlalu lama dan jangan menyentuh mobil. Jika itu terjadi, kau tidak akan pernah menyentuh mobil selamanya. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak menginginkan hal itu bukan? Dan, aku percaya dimana pun kau berada kau pasti bisa menjaga dirimu. Tapi, hyung akan lebih baik jika aku yang menjagamu bukan dirimu sendiri. Aku sangat khawatir, cepatlah pulang atau katakan kau berada dimana dan aku akan menjemputmu. Apalagi, kau juga pergi tanpa obatmu—bagaimana jika kau melupakan obatmu dan kau merasakan sakit saat tidak ada salah satu dari kami? Hyung, maafkan aku jika membuatmu tidak nyaman. Pulanglah hyung. . ._

Dan dari sekian pesan yang dapat, entah kenapa Luhan tersentuh dengan pesan yang Sehun kirimkan padanya. Luhan menatap setiap kata yang Sehun kirim di layar ponselnya. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Luhan.

" _Aish_ , ada apa denganku!" gumam Luhan seraya meremat jantungnya yang berdebar dengan cepat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya menuju tanah lapang yang berada di belakang rumah tua yang sudah semalam ia tempati. Pandangan Luhan mengedar pada empat mobil _Nissan_ yang berbeda tipe dan warna yang tengah menguji kecepatan mereka masing-masing. Luhan berdiri tepat di samping Changmin dan Kikwang yang tengah memperhatikan keempat mobil itu.

" _Oh_ , kau sudah bangun Lu? Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" sapa Changmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan antusias dari Luhan.

"Sangat nyenyak!" jawab Luhan cepat. " _Oh,_ siapa yang mengendarai empat mobil itu?" tanya Luhan menatap bagaimana gilanya empat _Nissan_ yang saling menyalip kemudian saling menabrak satu sama lain.

"Yang ada di depan itu Zico, dibelakang Zico itu Jennie dan dua mobil gila di belakang Jennie itu Jonghyun dan Ren!" jawab Kikwang sedikit terkekeh saat melihat kedua mobil itu terus mendesak Jennie yang berada di depannya sementara Jennie terus berusaha agar kedua mobil itu tidak menjangkau Zico.

" _Ah~_ apa mereka berempat sedang _duel partner_?" tebak Luhan saat melihat bagaimana gerak-gerik keempatnya yang sangat gesit dan lincah. _Duel partner_ sendiri adalah salah satu area balap liar dimana pesertanya saling berpasangan namun hanya salah satu dari pasangan itu yang mencapai _finish_ terlebih dahulu sementara pasangannya yang lain mencoba untuk mencegah lawan mereka yang agar tidak menyentuh pasangannya yang menuju garis _finish_.

"Kemampuan Jennie untuk bertahan benar-benar meningkat!" puji Kikwang saat melihat Jennie yang tak mempermasalahkan kedua _oppa_ -nya yang terus mengganggunya dengan cara menabraknya dari kanan dan kiri.

"Dulu mereka hanya anak-anak yang hanya tahu cara mengemudi tanpa strategi. Sekarang, mereka benar-benar membuatku bangga dan kagum!" puji Luhan yang membuat Kikwang dan Changmin seketika menoleh kearahnya.

"Tapi, mereka belum sampai ke level-mu Lu!" ujar Changmin membuat Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Benarkah? _Aigoo_ , jika tanganku tidak terkilir aku ingin sekali menguji kecepatan dengan kalian!" sahut Luhan menyesal dan membalas tatapan Kikwang dan Changmin.

" _Yap_ , aku juga sudah lama tidak melawanmu!" balas Kikwang antusias.

" _Oh_! Dan bersiaplah untuk kembali kalah, Lee Kikwang!" sahut Luhan yang kemudian di balas cibiran dari Kikwang.

Ketiganya pun kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada empat mobil yang kini masih saling memperebutkan untuk menjadi yang terdepan. Dapat Luhan lihat saat mobil Zico tetap melaju di depan dan tinggal sekitar setengah mil berada di garis finish yang memang berada di depan Luhan, Kikwang, dan Changmin berdiri.

 _Ckiit!_

" _WOW_!" sorak Luhan dan Kikwang bersamaan saat mobil Zico sampai tepat di depan mereka. Sementara, Changmin hanya mengulas senyum bangga.

 _Blam!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

Dan bersamaan saat Zico keluar dari mobilnya tiga mobil lain ikut berhenti tepat di belakangn mobilnya. Zico berjalan menghampiri ketiga _hyung_ -nya dengan senyum puas.

"Bagaimana _hyung_? Aku sudah hebat kan?" tanya Zico menyombongkan diri.

" _Woah_! Kau benar-benar luar biasa tapi aku lebih kagum pada Jennie!" sahut Luhan yang membuat senyum Zico luntur seketika.

"Kau dengar, _oppa_? Aku yang hebat disini—jika bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan bisa mencapai _finish_ dengan mudah!" ujar Jennie yang entah muncul sejak kapan dan sudah bergelanyut manja pada Luhan.

" _Yak_! _Yak_! _Yak_! Lepaskan _hyung_ -ku!" pinta Zico menarik tangan Jennie agar menjauh dari Luhan. Dan setelah berhasil menjauhkan Jennie dari Luhan, kini giliran Jonghyun dan Ren yang merangkul lengan kanan-kiri Luhan membuat Zico seketika bersungut sebal.

" _YAK_!" serunya membuat semua orang terkekeh.

" _Wae_?! Luhan _hyung_ , bukan milikmu seorang diri—mengerti?!" ujar Ren menatap tajam pada Zico yang sepertinya akan kembali memisahkan dirinya dari _hyung_ kesayangannya.

" _Eh_?! _Chakkaman_!" Luhan melepas rangkulan Jonghyun yang berada di kirinya saat ia merasakan ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan menampilkan nama _Leader Kwon GD_ di layar ponselnya. "Aku pamit sebentar- _nde_?" ijin Luhan tak enak hati namun diangguki maklum dari mereka semua. Luhan pun berjalan menjauh dari mereka dan mengangkat panggilan dari Jiyoung.

 _"_ _Omo Luhan~akhirnya kau menjawab panggilanku!"_ seru suara seberang saat Luhan baru saja ingin menyapa.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Luhan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

 _"_ _Ada apa kau bilang? Kami hampir mati mencarimu keseluruh kota. Bahkan, Baekhyun sekarang sudah pulang karena Daehyun terus merengek untuk mencarimu! Sungguh, kau ada dimana Lu? Kenapa, kau tidak membalas satu pun pesan dari kami? Kau benar-benar menyeramkan jika sedang marah!"_ ujar Jiyoung panjang lebar membuat Luhan merasa bersalah karena membuat keluarganya khawatir.

" _Jinjja_ , Baekhyun sudah pulang?"

 _"_ _Oh! Dan sekarang mereka semua sedang saling menyalahkan. Jadi, katakan kau ada dimana dan kami semua akan menjemputmu!"_

"Tidak perlu aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tunggu saja, aku akan pulang sekarang!"

 _"_ _Ani, katakan saja dimana—kami akan menjemputmu!"_ Luhan diam sejenak, memikirkan tempat yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan mereka tanpa membuat kecurigaan mereka jika ia tengah bersama dengan keluraga lamanya.

" _Arraseo_ , kalau begitu jemput aku di depan subway Gangdong-gu!" jawab Luhan akhirnya.

 _"_ _Kau ada di Gangdong-gu?"_ tanya Jiyoung terkejut.

" _Nde_ , kalau begitu sampai jumpa _hyung_!" Luhan menutup sambungannya. Entah kenapa ada sebersit rasa bersalah yang tidak ia ketahui rasa bersalah apa itu. Luhan berbalik badan dan tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong muncul di depannya serta semua orang yang tinggal di rumah itu, termasuk Baro yang juga ikut menginap karena ada Luhan.

" _Ehm_ , _hyung_!" sapa Luhan kaku. "Kalian ada disini!" lanjutnya terkejut.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Boa kecewa. Luhan tersenyum pahit.

" _Nde mianhae_!" sesal Luhan.

"Kenapa singkat sekali~" lirih Jennie murung membuat Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah seketika.

" _Mianhae_ ~tapi kalian tahu bukan. Ini adalah salah satu perjanjiannya. Lagi pula, jika _U-Know_ tahu dia tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk menemui kalian lagi!" Luhan tak kalah kecewa membuat mereka semua tak ingin membuat orang yang berarti bagi mereka larut dalam kesedihan.

"Jangan pedulikan orang seperti dia! Dia bukan orang yang sama lagi! Lagi pula, berkatmu dan Baekhyun kehidupan kami menjadi lebih layak. Terima kasih, karena kau masih mau bertanggung jawab untuk adik-adikmu!" ujar Jaejoong menenangkan.

" _Hyung_ ~adanya aku disini atau tidak kalian tetaplah keluargaku dan Baekhyun. Dan, tentu saja kalian semua adalah tanggung jawabku dan Baekhyun. Tidak ada kata putus dari keluarga, kau tahu itu kan _hyung_?" balas Luhan membuat semua orang yang berada disana pun tak bisa lagi menahan senyum mereka.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Lu! Jika kau butuh bantuan, hubungi saja kami. Dan, jangan sampai terluka _okay_?" Jaejoong memeluk Luhan erat dan Luhan hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Berjanjilah _hyung_ kau akan kembali berkunjung!" pinta Jonghyun menatap Luhan lekat.

"Tentu saja, dan aku berjanji akan datang bersama Baekhyun!" balas Luhan yang dibalas senyum merekah dari mereka.

" _Kajja hyung_. Aku akan mengantarmu!" ajak Baro yang hanya diangguki oleh Luhan. Luhan pun melambaikan tangannya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, Luhan _hyung_ pergi lagi?" gumam Zico menghela nafas berat setelah punggung Luhan maupun Baro tak terlihat dari pandangan mereka. "Kenapa harus ada perjanjian seperti itu? Itu membatasi kami semua!"

"Zico-ya~itu sudah kesepakatan kami bersama! Bagaimana pun juga, kita harus tetap menyembunyikan identitas _Black Driver_. Karena jika tidak, mereka yang sudah tidak bersama kita yang akan menjadi sasarannya. Kau tidak mau kan, Luhan, Baekhyun, Hoseok, Hyuna, Jinyoung dan yang lain dalam bahaya?" sahut Changmin yang hanya diangguki maklum dari Zico.

" _Nde_ , tapi jujur saja _hyung_. Aku masih setengah hati membiarkan Luhan _hyung_ pergi jauh dari kita!" keukeuh Zico yang hanya direspon ekspresi sesal yang sama. Dan, tak jauh dari mereka tanpa mereka sadari terdapat sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi mengintai mereka dari kejauhan di dalam mobil andalannya. Pemuda itu mencekeram erat kemudi mobilnya, saat melihat keluarga yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu.

 _"_ _Aku menyesal mengijinkanmu pergi dari BD, Luhan!"_ gumamnya yang tak lain adalah _leader_ mereka yang Luhan sebut _U-Know_ sebelumnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau yakin akan menunggu mereka sendiri disini, _hyung_?" tanya Baro setelah mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan subway Gangdong-gu. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, menerka apakah mereka semua sudah datang atau belum.

" _Nde_ , apa kau akan menemaniku?" Luhan balik bertanya. Baro tersenyum sekilas.

" _Aniyo_! Mereka akan bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu, apa lagi Jung Daehyun. Kau tahu kan? Kami cukup akrab?" Luhan mengangguk paham.

" _Arraseo_ , aku mengerti!" Luhan melepas _seatbelt_ -nya namun ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka mobil Baro. "Terima kasih sudah memberiku tumpangan satu malam untukku. Jika terjadi sesuatu, katakan saja padaku— _arraseo_?" Baro mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah _hyung_! Jaga dirimu!" balas Baro. Luhan hanya mengulas senyum dan segera keluar dari mobil Baro. Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Baro yang sudah bergerak meninggalkannya yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya. Karena tanpa Luhan sadari, ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir tak jauh darinya dan mengintainya. Luhan berdiri diatas trotoar dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya menunggu entah siapa yang akan menjemputnya.

Dan, sekitar 1,5 mil dari Luhan berdiri, Baro masih mengintai dari dalam mobilnya.

 _"_ _Apa mereka sudah menjemput Luhan?"_ tanya Jaejoong saat Baro dengan sengaja menghubunginya.

"Belum _hyung_ , tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka datang!" jawab Baro, kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari Luhan.

 _"_ _Baiklah, kau awasi Luhan, okay?"_

" _Nde hyung_!" sahut Baro dan memutus sambungannya dengan _hyung_ -nya itu.

Sama halnya dengan sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat di seberang Luhan berdiri yang juga entah sejak kapan sudah mengintai gerak-gerak pemuda cantik itu.

"Apa yang sedang dia tunggu?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata bulat menatap Luhan dengan tatapan malas.

"Entahlah, _hyung_! Tapi, apa mungkin _Racedie_ yang mensabotase mobil Jungkook?" tanya pemuda lain berpipi tembam yang ikut pula menatap kearah Luhan berdiri.

"Banyak bukti yang mengarah pada mereka, Jim. Dan, karena mereka Jungkook sekarang cidera—aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka meskipun mereka bersimpuh dihadapan kita semua sekalipun!" balas pemuda bermata bulat yang tak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo, driver _WB_ yang tengah mengintai Luhan bersama dengan salah satu adiknya, Park Jimin.

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka!" gumam Jimin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Dan tidak berbeda pula dengan dua orang pemuda yang tengah menyesap kopi yang mereka pesan di sebuah kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Kedua pemuda tampan itu menatap pada objek yang sama yang kini tengah berdiri menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Aku tidak percaya jika _Racedie_ benar-benar picik!" geram seorang pemuda berkulit tan menatap penuh amarah kearah Luhan.

"Tapi, apa benar jika _Racedie_ yang membuat semua data kita terkunci dan mengalami _error_?" tanya pemuda tampan lain yang duduk di depannya yang ikut menatap kearah Luhan.

"Jaehyun tidak pernah salah Tae!" ujarnya pada pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya yang tak lain juga adalah sepupunya, Kim Taehyung. Taehyung mendengus.

"Jika benar, mereka benar-benar murahan!" remeh Taehyung yang diikuti seringai dari _hyung_ -nya, Kim Jongin.

"Kau benar, hanya karena _Hekerl_ ikut serta dalam balapan _without route_ , mereka sampai melakukan hal rendahan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka sampai repot-repot untuk membajak sistem komputer Jaehyun dan mengunci semua komponen mesin mobil kita. Benar-benar cerdas! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka!" ujar Jongin murka. Taehyung menyeringai.

"Kau benar, _hyung_! Mereka tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan!" gumam Taehyung geram dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan siap membunuh kapan saja.

Kembali pada Luhan yang menatap kearah kanan dan kirinya namun tetap tak mendapati mobil yang ia kenal berhenti tepat di depannya. Luhan mendengus.

"Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu, kenapa tidak ada yang datang? Apa Jiyoung _hyung_ mencoba untuk mempermainkanku?" sebal Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk. "Awas saja jika dalam sepuluh menit mereka tidak dat—"

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

Luhan menganga saat lima mobil berhenti berjajar di depannya. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat tahu betul siapa pemilik dari masing-masing mobil.

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

Dan suara pintu mobil yang ditutup itu saling bersahutan saat kelima pemilik mobil keluar dari mobil mereka secara bersamaan dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu _hyung_ ~" rengek Daehyun seraya berlari kearah Luhan dan memeluk _hyung_ kesayangannya dengan erat membuat Jiyoung, Kris, Baekhyun dan Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sudah berapa tahun kau tidak pulang?" rajuk Daehyun membuat Luhan kesal sekaligus gemas dalam waktu bersamaan.

 _Pletak!_

" _Hyung, appo_!" ringis Daehyun dan sontak melepas pelukannya pada Luhan saat dengan sengaja Baekhyun memukul kepalanya.

"Dia baru pergi satu hari dua malam. Kenapa kau tidak bersikap sama saat tadi pagi aku datang?!" seru Baekhyun iri. Daehyun merengut seketika.

"Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Luhan dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Tanganmu?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Aku baik Sehun-ie~"

"Syukurlah, aku benar-benar cemas _hyung_!" Luhan terkejut saat tibat-tiba saja Sehun memeluknya membuat debaran aneh kembali ia rasakan.

" _Mianhae_ ~" lirih Luhan entah kenapa meresa menyesal karena telah membuat Sehun khawatir karenanya.

"Lu, maafkan aku—aku tahu aku sangat keterlaluan!" sesal Kris setelah Sehun melepas dekapannya pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan—

" _Nde_ , kau memang sangat keterlaluan!" bukan Luhan yang menjawab tapi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menyahut membuat ekspresi merasa bersalah kembali muncul di wajah tampan Kris.

"Baek~" Jiyoung menginterupsi membuat Baekhyun mengalah seketika.

" _Arraseo_ - _arraseo_!" balas Baekhyun jengah.

" _Kajja_ , kita pergi sekarang! Banyak yang harus kita kerjakan setelah ini! Kau tahu Lu, kita sudah menemukan titik terang siapa yang menghancurkan mobil kita, sekaligus kita juga mendapat masalah baru!" terang Jiyoung serius.

" _Mwo_?!" dan yang Luhan tangkap dari ucapan Jiyoung adalah _masalah baru_ yang kembali datang untuk mengusik mereka.

" _Kajja_ , kita pulang sekarang _hyung_!" Daehyun menarik tangan kanan Luhan namun langsung ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Luhan _hyung_ denganku, kau ingatkan _hyung_? Aku yang selalu bersamanya selama ia sakit, jadi aku lah yang tahu betul bagaimana kondisinya!" ujar Sehun membuat Daehyun menatapnya tajam.

"Aku adik kesayangannya disini!" seru Daehyun tak mau kalah. Luhan yang menjadi bahan perebutan pun memutar kedua matanya malas. Ia dengan kasar menghempaskan kedua tangannya dari kedua pemuda itu. Namun, baru ia ingin bicara tangannya kembali ditarik namun kali ini Baekhyun pelakunya.

"Kau bersama denganku saja _hyung_!" ajak Baekhyun yang langsung ditahan oleh Daehyun dan Sehun. " _Yak_! Kalian tahu kan? Jika, aku adalah belahan jiwanya Luhan _hyung_?"

" _Mworago_?" pekik Luhan tak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

" _Yak_! _Hyung_ , jangan merebutnya dariku!" seru Daehyun mencoba untuk melepas tangan Luhan dari Baekhyun dan lagi Luhan menghempaskan tangannya sendiri.

"Kalian ini benar-benar~" geram Luhan memandang mereka satu persatu. "Untuk apa kalian membawa mobil sendiri? Untuk pamer? Pada siapa? Padaku? _Aigoo_ , aku tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Jika kalian seperti ini, aku akan memilih untuk naik kereta—"

" _ANDWAE_!" seru lima pemuda di depan Luhan dengan kompak membuat Luhan terkejut seketika.

" _Oh_! Sejak kapan kalian menjadi kompak seperti ini?" takjub Luhan.

"Sejak kami kehilanganmu _hyung_ ~" balas Daehyun membuat Luhan mendesis.

"Kau saja yang menentukan ingin dengan siapa!" usul Jiyoung menengahi.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Luhan memastikan. Mereka berlima mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin membawa mobilku sendiri, Sehun-ie berikan kuncinya!" Luhan menengadahkan tangannya dihadapan Sehun, Sehun pun sontak memundurkan langkahnya menjauh dari Luhan.

" _Andwae_! Kau tidak boleh menyetir!" tolak Sehun yang membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk.

" _Aigoo_ ~kenapa kalian harus membawa mobil sendiri seperti ini?" geram Luhan sabar. Luhan berfikir sejenak menatap lima mobil yang terparkir apik di depannya. Hingga tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah _Subaru_ berwarna biru tua yang tak lain adalah milik Jiyoung, sang _leader_. Saat menatap mobil itu pun seolah Luhan teringat dengan ucapan Jiyoung beberapa menit lalu saat mengatakan bahwa _Racedie_ telah mengalami masalah baru.

" _Arraseo_ , kita pergi sekarang!" Luhan berjalan mendahului mereka dan masuk menuju kursi penumpang di samping kemudi dari mobil milik Jiyoung. Kelima pemuda yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum kecil karena mengetahui kenapa Luhan lebih memilih untuk berada satu mobil dengan Jiyoung.

"Bersiaplah untuk menjelaskannya panjang lebar, _hyung_!" ujar Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jiyoung dan bergegas masuk menuju mobilnya diikuti Daehyun, Sehun, Kris, dan Jiyoung adalah yang terakhir masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Seperginya kelima mobil itu, Baro segera mendial nomor Jaejoong untuk memberikan kabar pada _hyung_ -nya itu.

 _"_ _Bagaimana Woo-ya?"_ tanya Jaejoong, Baro yang mendengar Jaejoong memanggil nama kecilnya pun tersenyum samar.

"Dia sudah pergi, _hyung_! Bahkan, mereka terlihat nyaman satu sama lain!" gumam Baro membiarkan air matanya menetes tanpa sebab.

Dan, dalam sebuah mobil yang sedari tadi mengintai Luhan, menyeringai menatap kelima mobil yang sudah melaju jauh di depan mereka.

"Mereka tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi!" seringai Kyungsoo mencekeram erat kemudi mobilnya.

" _Kajja hyung_! Kita pergi, tidak ada untungnya kita disini!" ajak Jimin, Kyungsoo pun segera menghidupkan mobilnya dan menancap gas untuk meninggalkan tempatnya mengintai Luhan sebelumnya.

Disisi lain, disebuah kedai kopi ...

"Tikus jalanan tetaplah tikus jalanan! Mereka hanyalah penghambat kita selama ini. Kenapa kita tidak menyingkirkan mereka sejak dulu? Menyusahkan!" geram Jongin dengan tatapan bencinya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melawan _Racedie_ di arena balap dan membuat mereka mati di tempat!" gumam Taehyung membuat seringai jahat tercetak di bibir Jongin.

"Dan aku akan dengan senang hati membantu!"

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **See you in next week and thankyou ...**_

 _ **-Jee-**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Pitting Againts Part II

"Jadi, ada masalah apa _hyung_?" tanya Luhan tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi setelah Jiyoung melajukan mobilnya dan berada di antara mobil Kris, Daehyun yang melaju di depan mobil Jiyoung sementara Sehun dan Baekhyun berada di belakang mobil Jiyoung.

"Sudah ku tebak, kau memilih bersamaku karena ingin menanyakan masalah hal itu kan?" Jiyoung balik bertanya dan Luhan hanya mengangguk antusias membenarkan.

"Katakan padaku, _hyung_ —semuanya!"

" _Aniyo_!" tolak Jiyoung.

" _Hyung_ ~" rengek Luhan namun diabaikan oleh Jiyoung. " _Hyung_!" panggil Luhan menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena kau pergi dan tak membalas pesan dari kami!" balas Jiyoung, Luhan yang mendengarnya pun seketika membulatkan kedua matanya tidak terima.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Naga itu yang membuat masalah!" seru Luhan rasa kesalnya kembali menghimpit hatinya. Jiyoung yang melihatnya pun seketika terkekeh karena telah merusak _mood_ rusa cantik itu.

"Jika kau marah, aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu!" ancam Jiyoung, Luhan mendengus.

"Ancaman yang tepat!" cibir Luhan membuat Jiyoung tertawa menang. "Jadi, ceritakan!" tuntut Luhan. Jiyoung menarik nafasnya dan sesekali melirik kearah Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu!" jawab Jiyoung akhinrya dan Luhan siap memasang kedua telinganya lebar-lebar.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Drag Out_**

 _\- Pitting Against II-_

 _Dan saat_ _ **kesalahpahaman**_ _itu terjadi_

 _Maka,_

 _Tanpa sengaja kebersamaan baru itu terbentuk_

 _Meskipun, menimbulkan_ _ **pertentangan**_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _Blam!_

Luhan berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan menghiraukan semua pasang mata yang bingung menatap wajah murka milik Luhan.

"Kau sudah mengatakan padanya _hyung_?" tanya Daehyun melihat wajah datar yang Jiyoung tunjukan pada mereka.

" _Ya_ ~seperti yang kalian lihat!" jawab Jiyoung sekenanya.

"Tapi, kenapa dia terlihat marah seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Jiyoung menghela nafas.

"Karena dia memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengan kita!" jawab Jiyoung lagi.

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Baekhyun dan Daehyun bersamaan, sementara Kris dan Sehun lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"Lebih baik kita menyusulnya!" ajak Jiyoung berjalan mendahului mereka dan masuk untuk kembali bicara pada Luhan.

Sementara di luar rumah, lima pemuda yang belum juga memasuki rumah mereka maka disinilah Luhan tengah mengotak-atik komputer milik Daehyun. Mencoba dengan segala cara untuk kembali mendapatkan data mesin yang sedang mereka kerjakan namun selalu muncul tulisan _error_ di dalamnya. Dan, lelah karena terus mencoba Luhan akhirnya meraih ponselnya untuk mendial nomor seseorang.

"Minseok-ie!" panggil Luhan setelah menunggu nada panggil yang akhirnya dijawab oleh si pemilik nomor.

 _"_ _Oh—Luhanie, ada apa?"_ tanya Minseok dari seberang.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Luhan langsung.

 _"_ _Aniyo, waeyo?"_ Minseok balik bertanya.

"Bisa kau ke markas _Racedie_ sekarang? Aku ingin kau memastikan sesuatu!"

 _"_ _Ah~arraseo, aku akan kesana sekarang!"_

" _Nde_ , aku tunggu! Sampai jumpa, Minseok-ie!" Luhan menutup sambungannya bersamaan dengan Jiyoung yang datang diikuti Daehyun, Baekhyun, Sehun, kemudian Kris yang mengekor.

"Lu, kenapa kau jadi marah?" tanya Jiyoung tak mengerti.

"Ini tidak masuk akal menurutku, _hyung_!" jawab Luhan jujur.

"Apanya yang tidak masuk akal? Jelas-jelas ada buktinya!" balas Jiyoung menatap Luhan tajam. "CCTV yang ada di bengkel yang menunjukan semuanya, kami semua melihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri Lu, bahwa orang-orang _WB_ yang melakukannya!" ulang Jiyoung. Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukan rekamannya padaku!" pinta Luhan yang seketika membuat kelima pemuda itu memandangnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya pada kami?" tanya Baekhyun emosinya ikut terpancing. Luhan seketika menatapnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya Baek, hanya saja _WB_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!" keukeuh Luhan tetap pada pendapatnya.

"Dan, kenapa _WB_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu? Mereka juga memusuhi kita kan? Aku juga melihatnya sendiri di dalam CCTV itu jika mereka yang melakukannya!" balas Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

"Apa kau selama ini pergi bersama mereka?" tuduh Jiyoung geram, Luhan seketika langsung menatapanya sebal.

"Dan kenapa aku harus pergi bersama mereka? Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka!" jawab Luhan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tetap keukeuh jika bukan mereka pelakunya?" tanya Jiyoung.

"Karena memang bukan mereka yang—"

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa melihatnya sendiri!" potong Daehyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Luhan dan memutar video yang sedang mereka berdebatkan saat ini. Luhan awalnya enggan karena takut jika apa yang dia pikirkan adalah salah dengan bukti yang mereka miliki, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima ponsel Daehyun dan menyaksikannya sendiri.

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya sepanjang video itu terputar mengakibatkan reaksi puas di masing-masing wajah kelima pemuda yang memiliki pendapat yang sama.

"Kau lihat bukan _, hyung_ —jaket yang mereka gunakan itu adalah jaket _WB_! Hanya _WB_ yang memilikinya!" jelas Daehyun berbicara lebih lembut dibandingkan Jiyoung dan Baekhyun. Luhan mendongak dan mengembalikan ponsel Daehyun pada pemiliknya.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak percaya!" keukeuh Luhan tanpa merubah keputusannya.

" _Mworago_?!" pekik Jiyoung, Baekhyun, Daehyun dan Kris sementara Sehun lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak habis pikir.

" _WB_ tidak mungkin ceroboh seperti itu!" jawab Luhan memberi alasan yang sebenarnya cukup masuk akal. "Jika mereka mencoba untuk menghancurkan bengkel kita kenapa mereka ceroboh sekali menggunakan jaket mereka?"

"Lu, kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal itu? Kau lupa, jika dimalam yang sama dan diwaktu yang sama mereka ikut balapan di jalan melawan _Street Pass_?" tanya Kris akhirnya membuka suara. "Kau bisa lihat kan, berapa banyak orang yang menghancurkan bengkel kita? Hanya empat orang, karena sisanya sedang balapan malam itu!" lanjut Kris yang membuat Luhan diam. Luhan memijat kepalanya pening.

"Baiklah—baiklah, anggap saja _WB_ yang melakukannya, tapi—"

"Sudahlah, _hyung_ lebih baik kau istirahat!" Sehun menengahi dan merangkul Luhan. "Kau belum meminum obatmu selama dua malam ini, ingat?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi, Minseok akan datang." Ujar Luhan enggan pergi ke kamarnya bersama Sehun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk memeriksa komputer Daehyun, kita bisa melihat siapa yang membuat komputer Daehyun seperti itu!" jawab Luhan dengan nada suara yang tak ingin dibantah.

"Aku setuju dengan Luhan _hyung_ kali ini!" sahut Daehyun. "Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin tahu siapa yang membuat komputerku seperti itu!"

Dan mereka semua mengangguk setuju tanpa membantah keinginan Luhan yang ingin menunggu Minseok. Hingga tak lama mereka menunggu, terdengar sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah mereka. Luhan yang hafal betul bagaimana suara mobil Minseok dengan segera berlari keluar rumah untuk menyambut temannya itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" sambut Luhan tepat saat Minseok keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok langsung dan Luhan seketika menarik tangan Minseok cepat.

"Masuklah, kau akan tahu!" ajak Minseok dan membawa pemuda mungil itu menuju ruang kerja Daehyun yang kebetulan semua anggota _Racedie_ juga berdiri dan menatapnya.

" _Oh_ ~ada apa ini?" tanya Minseok lagi saat merasa tatapan semua orang seperti sedang akan membunuhnya.

"Abaikan mereka!" sahut Luhan tak peduli dan mendudukkan Minseok pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan komputer Daehyun. Luhan berdiri di belakang Minseok. Sementara, Daehyun, Jiyoung dan Baekhyun berada tak jauh di belakang Luhan. Sementara Kris dan Sehun lebih memilih untuk duduk tenang di sofa yang diletakkan di ruang kerja Daehyun.

"Kau tahu, komputer ini tiba-tiba _error_ tanpa sebab. Semua datanya hilang dan kami semua tidak bisa membukanya apalagi banyak file penting di dalamnya!" jelas Luhan. Minseok mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan datanya?" tanya Minseok. Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi, masalahnya adalah sepertinya ada yang meng- _hack_ data Daehyun!" sahut Luhan, Minseok berfikir sejenak.

" _Jinjja_? Jika benar di _hack_ , pasti ada ID _hacker_ -nya!" jawab Minseok cepat. "Dan jika itu di _hack_ , kemungkinan kecil untukku bisa mengembalikan data kalian seperti semula!"

"Benarkah?" Minseok mengangguk yakin.

"Tapi, aku bisa mengetahui siapa yang meng- _hack_ komputermu!" jawab Minseok kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah!" pinta Luhan yang langsung Minseok kerjakan.

Minseok mulai mengotak-atik komputer Daehyun dengan santai serta mengabaikan semua mata yang menatap penasaran kearahnya. Luhan yang berada tepat di belakang Minseok hanya bisa diam menyaksikan bagaimana jenius-nya temannya itu. Beberapa data yang sebelumnya sempat Luhan buka namun selalu berakhir dengan tulisan _error_ yang muncul dapat Minseok buka dengan mudah namun sayangnya data itu berubah menjadi tulisan _empty_.

"Ada yang mengambil data di komputer ini!" seru Minseok mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi, apa datanya benar-benar hilang?" tanya Luhan. Minseok menggeleng.

"Tidak hilang, hanya mereka menyembunyikannya di folder yang tidak kalian ketahui!" jawab Minseok seraya kembali mengotak-atik komputer Daehyun.

 _Klik!_

Minseok menekan _enter_ dan menatap penuh penantian pada layar komputer yang tengah menunjukkan _loading_ yang tidak Luhan ketahui tengah menunggu proses apa.

"Dan, sebentar lagi kita akan tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini!" ujar Minseok tak sabar saat _loading_ pada layar komputer Daehyun sudah menunjukkan hampir 90%. Dan, setelah mencapai 100%, Minseok kembali mengotak-atik komputer Daehyun yang menunjukkan banyak sederet angka serta simbol-simbol yang lagi Luhan tidak ketahui apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa isinya seperti itu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ini adalah ID orang yang meng- _hack_ komputermu!" jawab Minseok meskipun matanya fokus untuk memecahkan ratusan angka dan simbol yang memenuhi layar Daehyun. Minseok mencoba untuk mencocokkan setiap angka dan simbol-simbol dengan matematiknya sebelum memutuskan untuk menekan _enter_ setelah ia selesai memecahkan ID asing itu.

"Jung Jaehyun?" gumam Minseok tak percaya saat berhasil melihat profil dari pelaku yang telah meng- _hack_ komputer milik Daehyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan merasa Minseok baru saja menyebutkan sebuah nama. Minseok menoleh.

"Jung Jaehyun—bukankah dia _hacker_ -nya _Hekerl_?" tanya Minseok yang membuat keenam pasang mata itu membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut.

"Jadi, apa itu berarti orang yang merusak komputerku adalah Jung Jaehyun?" tanya Daehyun memastikan dan dapat ia lihat Minseok yang mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau juga tahu soal komputer kan? Kau bisa melihat dan memastikannya sendiri!" Minseok beranjak dari duduknya setelah ia mencabut _disk_ yang sebelumnya ia tancapkan pada CPU komputer Daehyun. "Lu, maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini—aku ada janji dengan Jongdae. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyalin beberapa dokumen yang tidak bisa dibuka. Mungkin saja, salah satu datanya berada di dokumen itu!"

" _Nde_ , terima kasih kau sudah membantu kami! Aku akan mengirim uangnya ke rekeningmu!" balas Luhan tersenyum.

" _Arraseo_ , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa!" Minseok melambaikan tangannya dan mengerling pada Luhan saat pemuda mungil itu keluar dari rumah _Racedie_ seorang diri.

 _Brak!_

Luhan tersentak saat Jiyoung menendang kursi yang berada di ruang kerja Daehyun dan ketara sekali dari wajahnya yang penuh murka dan amarah.

"Brengsek! Mereka benar-benar bajingan!" umpat Jiyoung geram.

" _Hyung_ tenanglah, kita akan membalas mereka!" Daehyun mencoba untuk menenangkan Jiyoung yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Mereka benar-benar picik, setelah _WB_ dan sekarang _Hekerl_? Apa mau mereka?!" seru Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya tak habis pikir.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka hidup dengan tenang!" balas Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja!" seru Jiyoung, wajahnya memerah karena marah serta peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Kemudian, Jiyoung pun menatap Luhan yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya semula. "Kau bisa lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kan? Bahkan, sekarang _Hekerl_ ikut bekerja sama dengan _WB_!" Luhan membalas tatapan Jiyoung, ia menatap kedua mata yang sudah memerah serta dilingkupi penuh rasa amarah.

"Mereka tidak bekerja sama _hyung_!" tolak Luhan yang sontak membuat kelima pasang mata menatapnya terkejut.

"Jadi, apa kau pikir mereka melakukan hal ini secara bersamaan tanpa sengaja? Itu cukup masuk akal!" gumam Jiyoung setuju dan mengira bahwa Luhan sudah menyalahkan semua masalah ini pada _WB_ dan _Hekerl_.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Luhan menghela nafas dan menatap mereka satu persatu. "Jaehyun hanyalah seorang remaja, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini, _hyung_ -nya pasti akan melarangnya!" jelas Luhan yang seketika dihadiahi tatapan marah dari masing-masing orang.

" _Woah_ , Lu baru saja kau membela _WB_ dan sekarang kau juga membela _Hekerl_? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jiyoung melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Aku tidak membela mereka!" seru Luhan tak terima.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?! Kau jelas-jelas tidak terima saat bukti dengan jelas mengarah pada mereka!" Jiyoung menaikkan nada suaranya pada Luhan yang masih tenang menatapnya.

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang ganjal dari semua ini!" balas Luhan.

"Sudahlah, Lu! Simpan saja omong kosongmu, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu!" titah Jiyoung yang tentu saja tidak Luhan turuti.

" _Hyung_ , pikirkan dengan kepala dingin ini pasti—"

"LUHAN!" bentak Jiyoung yang tak ingin kembali mendengar segala penuturan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau jadi emosional seperti ini? Jika memang mereka pelakunya, untuk apa mereka melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?!" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja untuk menyingkirkan kita dari balapan _without route_ itu!" sahut Baekhyun masuk akal.

"Kau dengar?" seringai Jiyoung menatap Luhan yang masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Luhan membalas tatapan Jiyoung.

"Aku lebih yakin pada naluriku dibandingkan dengan bukti itu!" ujar Luhan tenang yang tentu saja memancing amarah Jiyoung yang sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan—

 _BUGH!_

Jiyoung tanpa sadar melayangkan bogemnya pada Luhan, namun anehnya Luhan yang memang merasakan Jiyoung akan memukulnya sontak memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak merasakan apa-apa meskipun ia mendengar pukulan di depannya. Luhan seketika membuka kedua matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sehun tersungkur di depannya.

"Se-sehun-..." lirih Luhan berjongkok dan meraih wajah Sehun yang memar. "Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan yang merasa bahwa Sehun telah melindunginya.

"Kau sedang sakit _hyung_!" ujar Sehun seraya menyeka darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Sehun bangkit dari posisinya dibantu Luhan yang merangkul lengannya.

"Sehun, aku—" Jiyoung menatap Sehun merasa bersalah sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Aku melindungi Luhan bukan berarti aku berpihak padanya, _hyung_! Aku juga yakin jika _WB_ dan _Hekerl_ yang melakukan semua ini dan aku sependapat dengan kalian. Hanya saja, apa yang kau lakukan ini tidak benar hanya karena Luhan memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengan kalian semua. Bukan berarti kau harus memukulnya kan?" tanya Sehun dan mendapati tatapan sesal di balik mata Jiyoung. Jiyoung menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku lepas kontrol dan hampir memukulmu sampai aku akhirnya memukul Sehun!" sesal Jiyoung. Luhan tersenyum.

" _Gwenchana hyung_. Kau adalah _leader_ kami, kau pasti cemas karena ada yang mengusik kami semua. Dan, aku juga minta maaf karena terus keukeuh dengan pemikiranku yang sepihak!" Luhan ikut menyesal meskipun tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Sehun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidak membahasnya sekarang. Lebih baik, kalian berdua istirahat!" sela Kris yang segera diangguki Luhan. Dan tanpa bertanya pada Sehun, Luhan menuntun Sehun untuk masuk ke kamarnya diikuti tatapan dari Jiyoung, Kris, Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Sulit untuk menyakinkan Luhan jika dia masih dengan pemikirannya sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun menghela nafas resah.

"Tapi, setidaknya Luhan kalah suara untuk masalah ini!" balas Jiyoung memutuskan untuk pergi dengan rasa kacau yang terus mengusik dirinya tanpa henti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa sakit?" tanya Luhan seraya mengompres memar yang ada di wajah Sehun akibat menolongnya tadi dari pukulan Jiyoung. Sehun meringis meskipun tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Luhan dan membiarkan pemuda cantik itu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Sehun menatap Luhan lekat, Luhan yang merasa ditatap begitu dekat pun menghentikan kompresannya pada Sehun dan balik menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya.

"Kau kemana saja, _hyung_? Aku mencemaskanmu!" tanya Sehun jujur, Luhan mengulas senyum dan menurunkan tangannya.

" _Mianhae_ , sudah membuatmu cemas. Aku berada di rumah temanku, aku juga tidak ingin lama-lama pergi dari rumah ini!" jawab Luhan tersenyum cantik pada Sehun. "Dan, maaf karena aku yang tetap keukeuh dengan pemikiran konyolku, kau menjadi terluka seperti ini!" sesal Luhan beralih menatap sendu kearah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku tidak menyesalinya!" balas Sehun tersenyum tampan kearah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Aneh rasanya memang, tapi—aku tidak ingin ada yang menyakitimu!" jawab Sehun yakin.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Luhan menatap dalam pada kedua mata tajam Sehun yang seketika memerangkapnya ke dalam tatapan intens itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!" jawab Sehun yang akhirnya memutus kontak mata dengan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk paham dan tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. "Tapi, kenapa kau yakin sekali jika bukan _WB_ dan _Hekerl_ yang menyebabkan kekacauan semua ini?" Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"Setidaknya kita harus tahu seperti apa musuh yang kita hadapi. Siapa mereka, dan bagaimana cara kerja mereka. Itulah kenapa, aku memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengan kalian! Tapi, jika memang benar kedua tim itu yang melakukannya maka aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan mereka!" balas Luhan yang direspon anggukan dari Sehun.

"Tapi jika tidak?" tanya Sehun. Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"Bukankah itu berarti ada yang mengadu domba kita semua?" Luhan balik bertanya. "Ini hanyalah pradugaku Sehun. Dan sesuatu yang berasal dari praduga tidaklah selalu benar. Karena, jujur saja dengan adanya semua bukti itu aku mulai ragu dengan firasatku sendiri!"

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk.

" _Nde_ , tapi bukan berarti aku juga membenarkan semua bukti itu kan?" tanya Luhan, Sehun hanya diam. "Baiklah, aku rasa aku juga harus tidur. Tidurlah, selamat malam Sehuna!" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya namun segera Sehun cegah dengan menahan tangan Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Saat kau pergi aku menyadari sesuatu—" Sehun menatap Luhan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "—bahwa aku, tidak bisa jauh darimu. Karena itulah, aku bersedia menjadi pelampiasan Jiyoung _hyung_. Karena aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Kau tidak hanya merubah _Racedie_ , tapi kau juga merubahku!" Luhan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun dan menatap pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku juga tidak bisa jauh darimu, Sehuna!"

 **..**

 ** _\- Drag Out -_**

 ** _.._**

" _Yak_! Kenapa kalian mabuk?!" seru Luhan kesal setelah melihat Jiyoung, Kris, dan Daehyun yang mabuk berat di depan mereka. "Kita ada balapan tiga hari lagi, bodoh!" umpat Luhan diikuti kekehan dari Baekhyun dan senyum tampan dari Sehun. "Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Biarkan mereka menghilangkan stres mereka sebelum bertanding. Kau tidak tahu, banyak masalah yang menimpa kita akhir-akhir ini!" terang Baekhyun membuat Luhan berdecak sebal.

" _Aigoo_ , aku tidak habis pikir kenapa semua masalah ini tidak kunjung berhenti," tanya Luhan jengah.

"Karena mereka belum juga dijemput ajalnya. Jadi ya, anggap saja untuk menikmati sisa hidup mereka!" kekeh Baekhyun yang direspon pandangan tak percaya dari Luhan. Luhan pun beranjak dari duduknya membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun menatap tanya padanya.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, aku tidak betah lama-lama di dalam bar ini!" jawab Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya _apa perlu aku temani?_ Dan Luhan yang paham akan hal itu hanya mengulas senyum. "Kau disini saja Sehun-ie, temani _hyung_ -mu yang sedang stres ini. Aku hanya di depan dan duduk di kap mobilku. _Okay_?" Luhan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya meskipun kedua mata Sehun masih mengawasinya dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau benar-benar tergila-gila padanya ya?" tebak Baekhyun mengerling pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Semua orang juga tergila-gila padanya, _hyung_!" jawab Sehun sekenanya. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak.

"Kau benar, tapi aku rasa tergila-gila yang ada padamu itu mengartikan hal lain~"

" _Huh_?" pekik Sehun tak mengerti, namun ia mencoba abaikan dan lebih memilih meminum _wine_ yang ia pesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau mencintainya?"

 _Uhuk!_

" _Woah_ ~kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun memandang Sehun curiga sementara Sehun entah kenapa menjadi gugup seketika.

" _A-aniyo hyung_ —a-aku ..." Sehun menggantung ucapannya karena bingung akan mengatakan apa pada Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak pernah berkencan selama hidupnya!" ujar Baekhyun membuat rasa gugup Sehun hilang secara perlahan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kelihatannya saja dia suka berkencan dengan semua orang dan mempermainkan hati mereka. Tapi, sejujurnya dia tidak pernah menggubris hal semacam itu!" jawab Baekhyun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

"Entahlah, tapi dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan mobil, mobil, dan mobil. Bahkan, aku rasa dia akan menikah dengan mobil suatu saat nanti!" canda Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dikatakannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. " _Oh_ , Sehun-ie aku sangat penasaran. Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan ayahmu?" Sehun diam sejenak, ia kemudian menatap kearah tiga _hyung_ -nya yang sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sehun menunduk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin menjawab. Aku hanya penasaran karena ketiga _hyung_ -mu itu hanya menceritakan saat kau pergi setelah ayahmu mengobrak-abrik rumah kalian. Kau tak perlu—"

"Aku dan ayahku, aku dan kedua kakakku, atau bahkan aku dan ibuku—" Sehun memotong ucapan Baekhyun namun ia kembali menjeda setiap perkataannya. "Kami memiliki cerita yang berbeda. Aku yang selalu menentang ayahku karena ayahku terus memintaku mengerjakan pekerjaan gelapnya!" Sehun akhirnya mengakui permasalahan utama dengan ayahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memincingkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Pekerjaan—gelap?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Sehun mengangguk, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Dia seorang perdana menteri, maka dari itu dia tidak ingin namanya ada dalam pemasok pekerjaaan kotor itu!"

"Bagaimana bentuk pekerjaannya?" tanya Baekhyun, Sehun tampak mengingat.

"Menjual obat-obat terlarang, menukar senjata tentara dengan senjata illegal, juga menjual senjata api, lalu mengedarkan uang palsu bahkan kadang-kadang bajingan itu juga menjual wanita!" jawab Sehun enteng. Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Jadi, selama kau keluar dari _Racedie_ kau melakukan pekerjaan itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk. "Kenapa harus kau? Bukankah, kau memiliki dua kakak?"

"Disitulah perbedaannya. Kedua kakakku itu sangat ceroboh, setiap mereka melakukan pekerjaan selalu tercium oleh polisi maka dari itu tugas mereka hanya menjaga uang ayahku dan memastikan nama ayahku sama sekali tidak disangkut-pautkan. Padahal, ayahku yang melakukan transaksinya secara _online_ dan menerima uang yang dikirim melalui rekeningnya!"

"Jadi, itulah sebabnya ayahmu selalu mengejarmu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Hidupku dengan keluargaku dan hidupku dengan _Racedie_ sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda hanya saja saat bersama _Racedie_ aku merasakan diriku yang sebenarnya tanpa tekanan, dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu!" Sehun tersenyum senang dan tak menyadari jika ada telinga lain yang ikut mendengar ceritanya.

" _Ah_ ~jadi karena itu kau tidak pernah mengatakan pada kami apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun tersentak saat mendengar suara Jiyoung seraya menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kau tampak lebih nyaman mencurahkan hatimu dengan Baekhyun dibandingkan dengan kami?!" cibir Daehyun tak suka.

" _Yak_! Jung Daehyun apa kau baru saja membedakanku?!" tanya Baekhyun mendelik kearah Daehyun.

" _Aniyo_ , _hyung_! Aku hanya bercanda!" cengir Daehyun membuat Baekhyun berdecak sebal.

"Dasar!" desisnya kemudian kembali beralih pada Sehun. "Apa suatu saat nanti, ayahmu bisa saja memintamu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. Sehun berfikir sejenak.

"Mungkin saja jika dia sudah merasa terancam dengan uangnya!" jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Memangnya berapa uang yang dimiliki ayahmu?" tanya Jiyoung tertarik.

"Apa kau ingin merampoknya?" tanya Sehun menyeringai.

" _Yap_ , kita belum pernah merampok sebelumnya!" sahut Daehyun yang kemudian dibalas tatapan datar dari Sehun.

"Jangan bercanda, aku sendiri tidak tahu dia meletakkan dimana uangnya!" sahut Sehun malas.

"Aku kira kau membiarkan kami untuk mengambil sedikit uang ayahmu!" gumam Baekhyun sedikit kecewa dengan respon Sehun itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" timpal Sehun yang diam-diam menyeringai.

 _"_ _Karena ini bukan saatnya!"_ batin Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah merencanakan hal lain di otak pintarnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali pada Luhan yang tengah menikmati semilir angin malam diatas kap mobilnya yang hingga saat ini selalu menemani Sehun. Luhan meneguk botol _corona_ yang ia beli di dalam bar yang menjadi singgah seluruh _hyung_ dan adiknya. Dan, sudah sekitar setengah jam Luhan duduk di atas kap mobil Sehun tanpa melakukan apapun yang menyibukkan dirinya selain melihat orang-orang yang masuk dan keluar dari bar yang bernama _Wild Bar_ itu.

Luhan kembali meneguk _corona_ yang berada di tangan kanannya dengan mata yang masih awas pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya seolah ia mencari sesuatu. Dan, memang sebenarnya keberadaan Luhan di luar bar itu tidaklah tanpa sebab. Mencari udara di luar adalah alasannya semata agar ia bisa leluasa mencari orang yang ia inginkan. Orang yang ia lihat yang paling mencolok yang ada di dalam rekaman CCTV yang Daehyun tunjukan padanya kemarin. Orang yang memiliki tato naga di bagian tengkuk lehernya. Dan, Luhan ingat dengan jelas bahwa orang-orang _WB_ tidak ada yang bertato semacam itu terlebih di tengkuk leher mereka.

Luhan meneguk _corona_ -nya hingga habis bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda bertato naga di tengkuk lehernya muncul di depannya. Luhan membuang botol _corona_ yang sudah kosong itu dan kini matanya menatap kearah pemuda yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya di ambang pintu masuk bar. Entah apa yang mereka katakan hingga pemuda yang diajak berbincang oleh pemuda bertato naga memberikan sebuah plastik hitam secara diam-diam dan setelah itu pemuda bertato naga pergi begitu saja.

Mata Luhan mengikuti kemana pemuda incarannya itu berjalan hingga ia sampai di sebuah mobil tua keluaran Amerika, _Pontiac GTO 1965_. Pemuda itu memasuki mobilnya dan segera bergegas pergi dari parkir bar yang sempat ia kunjungi. Luhan menyeringai setelah ia melihat plat nomor mobil yang Luhan tebak illegal itu.

" _I got_ you! Kita akan bertemu lagi bajingan!" seringai Luhan menatap kemana arah mobil itu pergi dan akhirnya benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pintu bar seraya menghela nafas. Dan, saat itu pula Luhan sontak bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat enam orang yang ia kenal keluar dari bar dalam keadaan babak belur.

" _Oh_! Apa _WB_ berkelahi di dalam?" gumam Luhan, ia mengabaikan tatapan sinis dari enam orang yang tak lain adalah anggota _WB_ kearahnya karena setelah itu Luhan kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat enam orang lainnya yang juga keluar dari bar dalam keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dari _WB_.

" _Hekerl_?" pekik Luhan bingung. " _Omo_!" Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri saat mengingat kemungkinan yang terjadi di dalam sana. Dan, sialnya sepertinya ia akan kena imbasnya setelah ini. Karena, masing-masing orang _WB_ maupun _Hekerl_ itu menghentikan langkah mereka dihadapan Luhan dan menatap Luhan penuh kebencian.

" _Wae_?!" tanya Luhan menatap mereka satu persatu. "Aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan kalian jadi lebih baik kalian enyah dari hadapanku!" titah Luhan berani yang dibalas decihan remeh dari beberapa orang di _WB_ dan _Hekerl_.

"Apa kau takut kami merusak kulit mulusmu sehingga kau mencari aman dan duduk tenang diluar, Xi Luhan?" tanya _leader_ _Hekerl_ , Kim Namjoon membuat Luhan mengeryit tak mengerti.

" _Mwo_? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan bingung.

" _Cih_! kau tak perlu pura-pura polos jika kau lebih busuk dari mereka!" ejek Taehyung membuat Luhan seketika mengepalkan kedua tangannya namun ia masih bisa mengontrolnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan masih tak paham.

"Antara bodoh, pura-pura bodoh, atau memang sangat bodoh!" dan ejekan itu keluar dari anggota kelompok sebelah, Do Kyungsoo yang juga menatap murka kearah Luhan.

"Kau akan hancur bersama tim busukmu itu Xi Luhan!" gertak Bang Yongguk sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi diikuti seluruh teman-temannya begitu juga anggota tim _Hekerl_ yang mendecih kearahnya membuat Luhan yang tak mengerti hanya berdecak sebal.

" _Ya_! Aku akan menunggu kalian untuk menghancurkanku dan _Racedie_!" ejek Luhan sebal, ia mendengus. "Itu pun jika kalian bisa!" lanjut Luhan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya hingga pandangannya beralih pada lima orang yang sangat ia kenal kini tengah berlari kearahnya dengan wajah yang sama dengan dua tim musuhnya itu.

" _Omo_! Kalian kenapa?!" tanya Luhan terkejut. "Kalian berkelahi di dalam sana?" dan Luhan tidak mendapat respon dari mereka semua membuat Luhan berdecak sebal. " _Yak_! Kenapa kalian diam saja?"

"Apa kau masih tetap pada tebakanmu bahwa bukan mereka pelakunya?" tanya Jiyoung membuat Luhan memincingkan matanya.

" _Mwo_? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas masalah itu, _hyung_?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Apa kau mensabotase mobil Jungkook?" Kris yang bertanya dan menatap Luhan geram. Dan, Luhan semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka katakan.

" _Mwo_?" dan hanya satu kata itu yang sedari tadi keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Dan, apa kau juga menghapus data milik _Hekerl_?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan semakin tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tanya Luhan benar-benar dibuat bingung.

"Jawab Luhan!" Jiyoung kembali membentak.

"Apa yang harus aku jawab? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan!" balas Luhan menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Kemana kau pergi selama satu hari dua malam itu?!" tanya Jiyoung cepat dan terkesan memaksa.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku menginap di rumah temanku!" jawab Luhan masih dalam mode sabarnya.

"Siapa temanmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan namanya?" tuntut Jiyoung. Luhan berdecak.

"Untuk apa? Apa kau akan membunuhnya?" tanya Luhan tak suka.

"Luhan aku hanya tanya siapa namanya?" Jiyoung balik bertanya dan Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Dan aku hanya tanya kenapa kau ingin tahu?" balas Luhan menyerang balik Jiyoung.

"Karena semua orang sedang mencurigaimu berbuat licik pada _WB_ dan _Hekerl_!" bentak Baekhyun tak sabar membuat Luhan seketika diam.

" _Mwo_?" lirih Luhan tak percaya.

"Kami tidak merasa mensabotase mobil Jungkook ataupun merusak komputer Jaehyun. Apalagi mengingat Baekhyun yang hanya pergi ke garasi kita yang berada di Incheon dan pulang pukul tiga dini hari. Sedangkan kau?!" tuduh Jiyoung yang sontak membuat Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu kemana aku pergi?!" tanya Luhan tenang, mereka hanya diam. "Tapi, untuk apa kau ingin tahu di saat kalian semua sedang menuduhku?"

"Kami tidak menuduhmu Lu!" sela Kris tenang dan Luhan hanya berdecak sebal.

"Aku harus mengagumi orang yang membuat semua kekacauan ini!" Luhan memijat pelipisnya pening. Kemudian, ia beralih menatap Daehyun dan Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Dan, apa kalian berdua juga berpikiran sama dengan mereka?" tanya Luhan yang hanya direspon diam oleh kedua pemuda itu. Luhan tersenyum miring. " _Brengsek_!" Luhan menggertakkan giginya dan menatap lima orang itu satu persatu.

"Aku pergi ke rumah Cha Sunwoo—oh, jika kalian pernah mendengar nama Baro sebelumnya!" jawab Luhan akhirnya yang membuat dua wajah sontak menatapnya. Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Baekhyun yang menatapnya tak percaya dan Daehyun yang menatapnya tak menyangka. "Apa kalian juga akan menanyakan hal itu padanya?" tanya Luhan lelah, Luhan menghela nafas. "Terserah apa kata kalian, aku lelah untuk berdebat lebih panjang lagi!" dengus Luhan dan berjalan memasuki mobilnya yang digunakan Sehun.

"Sejak kapan Luhan _hyung_ dekat dengan Baro?" tanya Daehyun masih tak menyangka.

"Luhan benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa ditebak!" balas Kris heran sementara Jiyoung lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, begitu pula Sehun dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya dengan begitu banyak pikiran yang mengganggunya.

 _"_ _Apa Luhan hyung juga menemui keluarga Black Driver?"_ batin Baekhyun seraya mencekaram erat kemudi mobilnya. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk mencari ketenangan.

 _"_ _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"_ batinnya kalut dan tak menyadari jika mobil Sehun, Jiyoung, Daehyun, serta Kris sudah melaju meninggalkan parkiran dari bar yang malam itu mereka kunjungi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir pukul 3 pagi, dan tak membuat seorang pemuda cantik yang kerap disapa Luhan itu untuk segera pergi tidur namun lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di depan layar laptopnya. Luhan menatap rute yang ditujukan di dalam laptopnya tanpa berkedip.

" _Okay_ , kemana kau pergi pagi-pagi seperti ini bajingan?" geram Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Jujur saja, ia mengantuk sangat mengantuk tapi jauh dari rasa kantuknya lebih besar dengan rasa kesal yang ada di dalam hatinya. Rasa kesal saat mengingat bagaimana para anggota _WB_ dan _Hekerl_ yang mengatakan omong kosong padanya serta rasa kesal pada keluarganya sendiri saat mencurigainya melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan.

Luhan berdecak seraya berdiri dari duduknya, membiarkan laptopnya tetap menyala sementara ia siap untuk merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuknya.

"Apa mereka tidak punya orang lain untuk disalahkan?" gumam Luhan masih kesal tapi tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. "Untung saja aku berhati baik!" Luhan memuji dirinya sendiri.

" _Argh_!" erang Luhan putus asa. "Jika saja aku tidak cedera, aku akan mencari dan membawa bajingan itu dan membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin! Sial! Aku merasa semua ini memang sudah direncanakan! _Aish_ , siapa sebenarnya si pintar yang sangat pintar ini?"

Luhan tanpa henti terus mengomel hingga tak terasa ia sudah terlelap hampir sebelas jam lamanya diatas ranjang empuknya. Jiyoung, Kris, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Daehyun yang merasa pintu kamar Luhan belum terbuka meskipun jam dinding rumah mereka sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Luhan belum bangun?" tanya Jiyoung pada Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya di garasi mobil mereka.

"Entahlah, pintu kamarnya terkunci. Apa mungkin dia marah?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya?" tanya Jiyoung memastikan.

"Aku, Sehun, Daehyun terus mendatangi kamarnya 1 jam sekali tapi masih terkunci. Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar marah?" tebak Baekhyun. "Kita sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya, jika dipikir-pikir juga Luhan tidak mungkin sepicik itu!" Jiyoung seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya yang tengah mereka-ulang mesin mobilnya.

"Kau benar, aku banyak kelepasan akhir-akhir ini!" lirih Jiyoung menyesal. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Jika aku yang berada di posisi Luhan, aku sudah tidak sudi berada di tempat ini!" lanjut Baekhyun ikut menyesal. "Tapi, Luhan juga menyebalkan! Kenapa ia terus mengatakan bahwa bukan _WB_ dan _Hekerl_ pelakunya jelas-jelas buktinya ada di depan mata dan ditambah lagi mereka juga menuduh kita melakukan apa yang sama sekali tidak mungkin kita lakukan!"

"Tapi, sikap diam Luhan akan lebih membingungkan. Disisi kita tidak mempercayai bahwa Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu tapi disisi lain siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Jiyoung.

"Ini sama saja seperti kita memaksa mereka untuk bersalah dan mereka memaksa kita yang bersalah!" kekeh Baekhyun mendengus. " _Oya_ , _hyung_ apa kau sudah mengatakan pada Luhan tentang nanti malam?" tanya Baekhyun. Jiyoung pun kembali menatap ragu kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah berdebat dengannya!" dengus Jiyoung yang hanya direspon diam dari Baekhyun.

Malam harinya, Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah kantuk yang begitu ketara. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah berada di lantai dasar dan mendapati kelima anggota keluarganya tengah sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Luhan pun mendekati kelimanya tanpa mereka sadari.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Luhan yang seketika membuat aktifitas mereka terhenti dan menoleh keasal suara.

"Luhan?" pekik mereka hampir bersamaan dan terkejut melihat wajah lelah Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun yang tak ditanggapi Luhan karena Luhan tengah menatap sinis kearah mereka semua termasuk Sehun.

"Aku tanya, kalian MAU KEMANA?!" bentak Luhan membuat Jiyoung terpaksa melangkah mendekatinya. "Perkakas, tongkat basbol, balok, kalian mau menghajar siapa?!" tanya Luhan meninggikan suaranya dan tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya seperti biasa. "JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!" dan tanpa sadar Luhan mengumpat.

" _WB_ dan _Hekerl_ menantang kami malam ini!" jawab Jiyoung akhirnya. Luhan kembali diam dan ekspresinya kembali tenang. "Menantang dengan adu fisik!" lanjut Jiyoung, Luhan menghela nafas.

"Dan kalian akan pergi?" tanya Luhan suaranya kembali seperti semula, dan bisa Luhan lihat kelima orang itu hanya diam. "Aku membiarkan kalian menyalahkanku atas apa yang tidak aku lakukan. Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini kalian akan mati bersama mereka!" Luhan berusaha untuk menahan kelimanya.

"Kami tidak akan mati Lu!" balas Kris. Luhan berdecak.

"Apa kau juga akan pergi?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Mereka sudah keterlaluan Lu! Bahkan, mereka juga menuduhmu!"

"Aku bilang bukan mereka Baek!" seru Luhan frustasi. "Dan, apa kau juga akan pergi?" tanya Luhan pada Daehyun. Daehyun menunduk menyesal.

"Maaf _hyung_ aku tidak bisa berpihak padamu kali ini!" Luhan mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Daehyun.

"Dan kau?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun diam sejenak dan menatap Luhan dalam.

"Kami akan segera kembali, _hyung_!" balas Sehun yang membuat Luhan berdecak tak percaya. Luhan menghela nafas lemah.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Luhan lirih.

"Kami bukannya tidak mempercayaimu, Lu. Hanya saja mereka sendiri yang menantang kami saat di bar semalam. Bahkan, mereka tahu jika bengkel kita dalam keadaan hancur!" terang Jiyoung, Luhan kembali diam.

"Tidak bisakah kalian mengabaikannya?" pinta Luhan.

"Itu sama saja menginjak-injak harga diri kami sendiri!" timpal Kris tak suka. Luhan berdecak.

"Aku harus apa agar kalian tidak pergi?" tanya Luhan memelas.

"Maaf, Lu tapi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan!" sesal Jiyoung keukeuh. Luhan kembali berfikir dan membiarkan kelima orang itu merapikan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil mereka. Luhan akhirnya mendapat ide saat Daehyun berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan sontak ia langsung menarik tangan Daehyun kencang.

" _Hyung_ ~" panggil Daehyung terkejut dan membuat atensi empat orang lainnya mengarah pada Luhan yang memegang tangan Daehyun.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!" titah Luhan.

"Tapi _hyung_ —"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, kau dengar!" bentak Luhan.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kris namun diabaikan oleh Luhan yang lebih memilih menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Jika kau pergi aku pun akan pergi!" ujar Luhan ambigu.

"Tapi, kau masih sakit _hyung_!" sela Sehun tak setuju. Luhan menyeringai.

"Bukan pergi bersama kalian tapi pergi dari _Racedie_!"

"LUHAN!" seru Jiyoung dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Ada apa denganku? Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Baek! Kenapa kalian lebih memilih untuk percaya pada bukti itu tanpa menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Luhan yang sudah berapa kali menyakinkan mereka semua.

"Kalau begitu, mana buktimu jika bukan mereka yang melakukannya!" pinta Kris membuat Luhan bungkam. "Kau tidak memiliki buktinya kan?"

"Daehyun-ah! Kau tetap disini!" titah Jiyoung menengahi sebelum Luhan membalas ucapan Kris itu. "Luhan sedang sakit, dia pasti membutuhkanmu!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun! Pergilah, dan aku berharap kalian mati bersama mereka sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot merasa bersalah!" amuk Luhan berbalik badan dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan—

 _BRAK!_

Luhan dengan sengaja membanting pintu kamarnya hingga suara dentumannya terdengar dari lantai dasar.

" _Hyung_ ~jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku bisa benar-benar mati di tangan Luhan _hyung_ nanti!" rengek Daehyun yang membuat keempatnya menghela nafas. "Sehuna, akhir-akhir ini kau kan yang selalu bersamanya? Dia juga mendengarkan kata-katamu!"

"Kau tetap disini, dan biarkan kami bekerja!" titah Jiyoung.

" _Hyung_ ~" rengek Daehyun lagi.

"Dae jangan konyol, Luhan tidak mungkin membunuhmu!" sela Baekhyun.

"Tapi, _hyung_ —"

"Sudahlah Dae, kau ingin Luhan benar-benar pergi?" tanya Jiyoung frustasi.

"Tidak tentu saja!" jawab Daehyun cepat.

"Maka dari itu kau harus tetap disini!" jawab Jiyoung sekenanya.

"Kenapa tidak Sehun saja?" tanya Daehyun.

"Sehun lebih pandai berkelahi disini!" sahut Kris benar dan Daehyun mempoutkan bibirnya mengalah.

"Kalian—berhati-hatilah!" ujar Daehyun akhirnya. Keempatnya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jaga dirimu dan Luhan, _okay_?" pesan Jiyoung menepuk pundak Daehyun dan Daehyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah itu Daehyun menatap keempat mobil yang sudah melaju meninggalkan rumah mereka dengan tatapan nanar.

"Cepatlah pulang _hyung_!" lirih Daehyun menghela nafasnya berat sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah semakin larut dan gelap di sebuah jalan tanpa penerangan, namun tak membuat enam belas pemuda dengan masing-masing alat pukul di tangan mereka. Empat pemuda yang berhadapan dengan dua belas pemuda yang menatap mereka penuh seringai serta tatapan yang siap membunuh satu sama lain.

" _Cih_! Pengecut! Apa kalian bergabung hanya untuk menghancurkan kami? Memalukan!" seru Jiyoung memulai percakapan.

"Dimana _ace_ kalian yang cantik itu? Aku rasa kalian hanya menganggapnya seperti berlian yang tak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun!" seringai Yongguk yang membuat geraman tertahan dari keempatnya. "Kalian hanya mengeluarkannya disaat kalian membutuhkan uang! _Ah_ ~malang sekali Luhan yang menjadi mesin atm kalian!"

"Brengsek!" geram Baekhyun tanpa sadar melangkah maju namun langsung ditahan oleh Jiyoung. "Kau dan mulut kotormu itu perlu di sekolahkan Yongguk-ssi!" seru Baekhyun yang sontak seluruh anggota _WB_ geram melihat umpatan Baekhyun untuk _leader_ mereka.

" _Oh_ ~aku tidak menyangka dua tim ini benar-benar murahan dan rendahan!" kini Namjoon, _leader Hekerl_ yang bersuara membuat anggota _Racedie_ dan _WB_ menatap kearahnya. "Kalian sama sekali tak berkelas!" sinis Namjoon.

"Brengsek, bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan berkelas disaat situasi seperti ini!" gumam Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. " _Hey_ , anak manja lebih baik kau pulang ke rumahmu yang megah itu dan berlindung di bawah pangkuan ibumu!" seru Kyungsoo diiringi tawa dari semua anggota _WB_.

" _Shit_! Kau harus diberi pelajaran Kyungsoo-ssi!" seru Kai yang sudah bergerak maju namun kali ini ditahan oleh Himchan, kakak tertuanya.

"Tunggu sampai Namjoon memerintah!" ujarnya tenang yang mau tak mau dituruti oleh Kai.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk membuat mereka tersungkur dan memohon ampun!" desis Kai menyeramkan yang juga diiringi seringai dari Taehyung, Himchan, Namjoon, serta kedua adik angkatnya Junhong dan Jaehyun.

"Kau terlalu banyak omong Yongguk-ssi, Namjoon-ssi! Lebih baik nikmati detik-detik terakhir kalian di dunia!" seru Jiyoung ia maju mendekati Yongguk bersamaan dengan Yongguk dan Namjoon yang maju siap menyerangnya.

" _NOW_!" seru Baekhyun dan berlari menyerang kearah _WB_ begitu pula _Hekerl_ yang juga menyerang kearahnya. Baekhyun berlari dengan Sehun dan Kris yang membentenginya.

Baekhyun bersiap mengangkat tongkat basbolnya pada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Jongin yang kini berada di depannya. Sementara Sehun dihadapi sepasang kekasih Yoongi dan Jimin dan Kris menghadapi Himchan dan Taehyung. Dan, tersisalah Jungkook, Junhong, dan Jaehyun yang memutuskan untuk menonton karena _hyung_ mereka yang melarang mereka.

 _Bugh!_

Baekhyun tersungkur saat ketiga pemuda itu menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun pun menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia membuang tongkat basbol yang menemaninya dan segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"Jika berani lawan aku dengan tangan kosong!" tantang Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang juga membuang alat pukul mereka.

Sama halnya dengan Sehun yang melawan sepasang kekasih YoonMin dengan tangan kosong. Ia hanya terus menghindar saat keduanya terus menyerangnya dari depan dan belakang.

"Kau bukanlah apa-apa!" ejek Yoongi yang dibalas seringai dari Sehun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan menyesal setelah ini!" ujar Sehun ia melirik sekilas kebelakangnya untuk memastikan dimana Jimin berada. Dan ia kembali menyeringai saat Yoongi bersiap untuk membalas pukulan, dengan gesit Sehun segera menunduk dan alhasil Yoongi memukul wajah kekasihnya sendiri yang memang berdiri di belakang Sehun.

"Jimin—kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi cemas dan Jimin menggeleng cepat.

" _Ah_ ~menyedihkan sekali melihatmu memukul kekasihmu sendiri!" ejek Sehun memancing amarah Yoongi.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya dan kembali menghajar Sehun yang masih terus mencoba untuk menghindar.

Dan, beralih pada Kris yang tengah memukul telak wajah Himchan dan Taehyung bergantian. Lebih tepatnya, Kris memukul wajah Himchan lebih banyak dibandingkan Taehyung. Kris yang kini tengah memegang kerah baju Himchan pun menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah babak belur milik Himchan namun tak lama kemudian—

 _Bugh!_

Kris tersungkur saat tiba-tiba saja Taehyung melayangkan bogem mentahnya dan kini giliran Taehyung yang memukul telak wajahnya.

Terakhir, adalah masing-masing _leader_ yang sudah seperti orang kesetanan, jika semua anggota keluarganya sudah membuang alat pukul maka mereka bertiga yang kebetulan membawa balok itu memilih untuk tetap menggunakannya.

 _Dug!_

Dan selalu seperti ini, balok yang berada di tangan mereka selalu menyatu saat ketiganya hendak memukul satu sama lain kemudian berakhir dengan saling menatap dan mengumpat satu sama lain. Begitu seterusnya dan pukulan itu tak pernah mereka elakkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya setelah setengah jam lamanya ia mendekam di kamar kesayangannya. Luhan menuruni tangga dan mendapati Daehyun yang sedang bergerak resah di sofa ruang santai. Luhan pun mengambil sebuah kunci mobil dan lansung melemparnya kearah Daehyun. Daehyun yang mendapat lemparan kunci secara tiba-tiba pun refleks langsung menangkap seraya bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung mendapati Luhan berwajah dingin yang sudah siap dengan jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?" tanya Daehyun mengenyahkan rasa takutnya.

"Kau tidak buta kan? Tentu saja aku mau pergi!" jawab Luhan dan Daehyun hanya menghela nafas sabar. "Cepat keluarkan mobilnya!" titah Luhan.

" _Eh_?!" pekik Daehyun terkejut.

"Kau mau aku pergi sendiri?" ancam Luhan dan Daehyun langsung menggeleng cepat.

" _Aniyo_!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?!" seru Luhan benar-benar menyeramkan membuat Daehyun segera bergegas menuju garasi mobil dan mengeluarkan mobilnya secepat mungkin sebelum membuat _mood_ Luhan semakin memburuk.

Dan disinilah keduanya berada di mobil yang sama dengan suasana hening yang jarang sekali Daehyun rasakan jika ia bersama dengan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tahu jalan ke Cheongdam?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan dan Daehyun hanya mengangguk cepat. "Kita kesana sekarang!" titah Luhan, Daehyun mengeryit bingung.

"Untuk apa _hyung_?" tanya Daehyun. Luhan menyeringai.

"Kau akan tahu nanti!" balas Luhan mencurigakan yang membuat Daehyun hanya menyimpan rasa penasarannya seorang diri.

Tak perlu menempuh waktu lama, Luhan segera mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar lingkungan Cheongdam saat akhirnya mobil yang membawanya sampai dikawasan itu.

"Berhenti disini!" titah Luhan yang langsung dituruti oleh Daehyun yang berdiri di sebuah jalan yang sepi di tengah malam seperti ini. Daehyun melirik sekilas kearah Luhan yang tengah sibuk pada ponselnya entah untuk apa dan Daehyun lihat dengan jelas Luhan menyeringai menakutkan setelah ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Lajukan mobilnya dan berhenti di hotel seberang sana!" tunjuk Luhan pada sebuah hotel yang tak jauh di depan mobil Daehyun. Dan Daehyun tidak membantah untuk menuruti semua apa yang Luhan mau tanpa banyak bertanya.

 _Ckiit!_

Daehyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan hotel itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya bertanya-tanya pada siapa Luhan akan bertemu di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Kau mau disini atau ikut?" tawar Luhan membuat Daehyun seketika menoleh kearahnya.

" _Eoh_?! Memangnya kita akan bertemu dengan siapa _hyung_?" tanya Daehyun benar-benar dibuat penasaran dan lagi Luhan hanya menjawab dengan seringainya.

"Aku hanya bertanya kau mau disini atau ikut denganku? Bukan memintamu untuk bertanya siapa yang akan aku temui!" jawab Luhan sarkas dan membuat Daehyun hanya menghela nafasnya sabar.

"Aku ikut tentu saja!" jawab Daehyun akhirnya.

"Bagus! Terus saja pendam rasa penasaranmu hingga nanti!" sindir Luhan seraya membuka pintu mobilnya, Daehyun pun hanya bisa mencibir di dalam hatinya. Ayolah, ia lebih memilih memukul semua orang-orang _WB_ dan _Hekerl_ dibandingkan harus menghadapi sisi lain Luhan saat benar-benar sedang marah. Karena marahnya Luhan lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan keempat orang yang sedang mempertaruhkah harga diri dan nyawa mereka malam ini.

Daehyun keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti langkah Luhan yang pergi menuju gang kecil yang berada di samping kanan hotel. Gang kecil kumuh dan gelap membuat Daehyun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Luhan yang sudah lumayan jauh berjalan di depannya.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di sebuah kedai kotor yang berada di belakang hotel, seketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memastikan. Dan ia kembali menyeringai saat melihat sebuah mobil yang diincarnya terparkir tak jauh darinya.

"Tak sulit menemukanmu bajingan!" seringai Luhan dan masuk ke dalam kedai tanpa menunggu Daehyun yang sudah berlari dengan tampang bodohnya di belakangnya.

Luhan masuk ke kedai asing itu untuk pertama kalinya, pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok orang pemilik _Pontiac GTO 1965_. Dan setelah menemukan orang yang dia cari Luhan pun berjalan mendekatinya yang duduk berada di pojok kedai bersama dengan tiga temannya.

"Apa salah satu dari kalian pemilik _Pontiac GTO 65_ yang ada di luar?" tanya Luhan yang membuat atensi keempat pemuda itu teralih padanya.

" _Oh_ ~itu mobilku, kenapa?" tanya seorang pria yang memiliki tato naga di lehernya. Tepat, seperti orang yang Luhan cari. Luhan mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya dan bersikap sebaik mungkin di depan pemuda itu, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin membuat masalah di kedai kumuh yang hanya diisi pria-pria berbadan kekar.

"Aku mencari mobil Amerika dengan kriteria seperti mobil yang kau punya. Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku yakin, waktu yang kau berikan kali ini tidak akan sia-sia dengan penawaran yang akan aku berikan untukmu!" pinta Luhan sopan. Pemuda itu tampak berfikir.

"Baiklah kita bisa bicara disini!"

"Tidak!" sahut Luhan cepat. "Aku juga ingin melihat spesifikasi mesinnya!" jawab Luhan, pemuda itu memincingkan matanya curiga.

"Tapi, siapa kau?" tanyanya, Luhan menyeringai. Sedikit kebohongan untuk memancing musuh itu tidak ada salahnya.

"Aku adalah pemasok mobil illegal dari China!" jawab Luhan tenang, pemuda itu membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Dan aku tidak memberikan uang pada sembarang orang!" Luhan mulai memancing.

"Berapa yang kau tawarkan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Jika mobil itu sesuai dengan apa yang kami cari maka kau bisa mendapatkan 20 juta won perbulan!" jawab Luhan menyeringai.

"20 juta won?" Luhan mengangguk tenang.

" _Yep_! Jadi, bagaimana—apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Luhan. Pemuda itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja! Silahkan, ikut aku!" Luhan mengangguk senang dan mengekori pemuda itu yang berjalan keluar kedai.

Luhan mengerling pada Daehyun yang menunggunya di luar agar mengikutinya. Daehyun pun segera bergegas mendekati Luhan dan berbisik padanya.

"Dia siapa _hyung_?" tanya Daehyun pelan. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan tahu nanti!" jawab Luhan datar dan segera menyusul pemuda yang ingin sekali ia bunuh itu dan Daehyun tanpa bertanya lagi hanya mengekori di belakang Luhan.

"Ini mobilku!" ujar pemuda itu membelakangi Luhan dan membuka kap mobilnya. Luhan meneliti penampilan pemuda itu dari belakang, kemudian ia mendecih saat melihat sebuah pistol bertengger di dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Bagus aku rasa ini mobil yang kucari selama ini!" seru Luhan ambigu, pemuda itu berbalik badan dan tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sekaligus pemiliknya!" Luhan dengan gerakan cepat memukul rahang pemuda itu menariknya menghimpit ke dalam sisi samping mobil Amerika.

 _BUGH!_

Dan Luhan tanpa menunggu perhitungan ia langsung menendang tulang kering pemuda itu hingga pemuda itu terduduk di depannya dengan Luhan mencekeram erat kerah bajunya.

" _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Daehyun terkejut namun Luhan mengabaikannya.

 _Sret!_

 _Ckrek!_

Luhan mengambil pistol milik pemuda itu menarik pelatuknya dan mengarahkannya tepat di dahi pemuda itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?!" tanya Luhan tatapannya dingin dan menyeramkan. Pemuda itu menggeleng dan Luhan mendecih. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu!"

"Aku— _uhuk_ —lepaskan aku, aku tidak pernah mengganggumu!"

 _BUGH!_

Luhan kembali memukul wajah pemuda itu sekeras mungkin membuat wajah pemuda itu memar seketika.

"Aku melihatmu di bengkel _Racedie_ dan kau menghancurkan bengkel itu!" seru Luhan yang membuat pemuda itu seketika membulatkan kedua matanya begitu pula dengan Daehyun. "Tato ini, orang-orang _WB_ tidak memilikinya. Jadi, katakan padaku YA ATAU TIDAK!" seru Luhan meninggikan nada suaranya diiringi anggukan kaku dari pemuda asing itu.

"To—tolong jangan bunuh aku!" wajah pemuda itu sudah membiru karena Luhan terus mencekiknya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang!" Luhan menyeringai, dengan kasar ia membalikkan tubuh pemuda itu dan menarik ikat pinggangnya. Dan tanpa berperasaan Luhan mengikat erat kedua tangan pemuda itu. Luhan beralih menatap Daehyun yang hanya diam takjub melihat aksi Luhan yang jarang sekali ia lihat.

"Cepat bawa dia ke mobil atau kau juga ingin aku tembak bersamanya!" titah Luhan pada Daehyun saat Luhan ikut menodongkan pistolnya di depan wajah Daehyun.

" _Nde-nde hyung_!" jawab Daehyun cepat dan segera membawa pemuda itu berjalan bersamanya menuju tempat dimana mobilnya berada meninggalkan Luhan yang menatap pistol yang berada di tangannya. Luhan mendecih sebelum memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua pemuda itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" remehnya yang entah ia tunjukan pada siapa.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf agak larut update ff ini, dan semoga lanjutannya ini gak mengecewakan ya? Dan kayaknya aku juga gak bisa mastiin buat update tiap seminggu sekali tapi aku usahain untuk tetap lanjutin ff ini dan juga Stand By You. Makasih buat kalian semua yang udah nunggu, kamsahamnida. Dan maap jika typo-nya masih bertebar dimana-mana...  
_

 ** _-Jee-_**


End file.
